Kagome: Storyteller, Miko, Wife or Mate?
by Saholia
Summary: A series of interconnected One-Shots. Kagome begins to tell her stories of Greek Mythology. On the way, Sesshomaru always evesdrops on her stories. Will it all end in a tragic epic story, or will mating season play its role. Sess/Kag *Sequel now complete*
1. OneShot 1

Kagome: Storyteller, Miko, Wife or Mate?

One-Shot #1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Kagome, can you tell me a story?" the small kit asked, laying in Kagome's lap. The young woman-child looked down at her adoptive kit, and smiled. "Sure Shippou, what do you want to hear?," she asked.

The small kit cuddled closer to her side, thinking. Kagome pulled the sleeping bag closer to both of them, putting an arm across her belly and another around her kit. She kept staring up at the clear, star dusted sky. The trees made a soft circle above their heads, adding soft shadows to cast across the campsite. The soft rustling of leaves above head the only sound, along with the warm glow from the now dying fire.

Shippou finally opened his eyes and looked up at Kagome, a soft smile in place. "How about a triumph and happiness?" Shippou said. Kagome glanced down at him with tenderness, and nodded.

"I'll tell you the story of Ariadne and Dionysus. Its a story about betrayal and love," cuddling Shippou, Kagome started her story. Taking a deep sigh, and unknowing of the hidden audience, she started.

"In a far away land there lived a princess, her name was Ariadne. Her father was the mighty King Minos, king of Crete. She had a half-brother, whom her father had locked away in a great big labyrinth. He did this because he was not fully human. They said he had the face of a great bull, while his legs too were that of a bull. They called him, Minotaur, half beast, half man. The king would throw any one who did not hail to him into this labyrinth for his son to destroy," Kagome looked down to see Shippou huge doe eyes staring up at her, completely entranced with the story. So, she continued after seeing no fear in her kit's eyes.

Deep within the surrounding forest, cold honey eyes closed to better imagine the images described by the unsuspecting miko.

"One day, the king decided to throw a young man called Theseus into the labyrinth. That was a mistake. Ariadne, having fallen in love when she had seen him earlier, decided to defy those she loved and help Theseus. She told him to use golden thread to create a path within the labyrinth. Deep within the dark maze Theseus went, and found the Minotaur he did. Theseus killed the Minotaur, then followed the thread back out, to his freedom," once again, the miko glanced down, only to find Shippou with a broad smile in his face. Impatiently he patted her arm, signaling to continue. Chucking, she continued.

"When he emerged victoriously from the maze, Theseus claimed Ariadne as his own. He agreed to take her with him and leave Crete on a ship. As they sailed the world, Ariadne was certain that Theseus had finally fallen in love with her. After all, she'd betrayed those who were closest to her to save him. She'd proven her brilliance, her love and her loyalty. But, she was only headed for heartbreak," sighing at how this story was sounding a bit familiar with her situation, Kagome stared up at the heavens with sad eyes. But continued nonetheless.

"When Theseus finally brought their ship to an island called Naxos, Ariadne thought they would live there forever in pure happiness. How wrong she was. Instead, he abandoned her upon the island, sailing off without an apology, as she slept. That was his thank you for saving him. When she awoke to find herself abandoned and alone, she kept crying at her foolishness and naivety. She'd loved him with her all, done everything for him, and still he hadn't cared. Just left her there without a second glance. Her sorrow was so great she'd consider taking her own life out of shame," Kagome paused when she felt a small tug at her side. Looking down, she saw a sniffling Shippou.

"How could that jerk do that to her," he sniffled.

Out in the forest, cold calculating eyes opened, taking an involuntary step towards the camp. Sesshomaru wanted to hear more of the story, he wanted to glide in there and force the young miko to continue, or else...

Kagome looked around after hearing a small growl, but decided it must have been Inuyasha dreaming. On with her story,

"Aphrodite, goddess of love took pity upon Ariadne. They hovered around the poor girl as soft as winds, and whispered into her ear of a worthier love. This made no sense to the girl, for she could not see beyond her abandonment by Theseus. So heartbroken she was. Then one of those days, she saw a

bronze chariot appear on the horizon. The goddess of love whispered to her to not let this opportunity go. That it held her destiny within it—the man she was fated to love," both Shippou and Kagome looked at each other as they heard a low gentle growl. Both stared at Inuyasha and shrugged it off.

"As the chariot drew closer, Ariadne saw it was draped in vines and clusters of ripe grapes—for this chariot was driven by Dionysus, god of divine wine. As soon as he saw Ariadne, he fell in love with her. He'd heard her tale from non other than Aphrodite. He loved Ariadne for her passionate bravery and unwavering loyalty. Ariadne's heart was immediately healed by Dionysus's admiration and loving embrace," Kagome smiled at seeing Shippou's teary eyes and small smile. He hugged her and rubbed his face against her side, smiling softly.

Sesshomaru snorted softly, so typical of humans to give everything a happy ending. Deep within him though, something shifted. He could smell the miko's salty tears, and made the connection instantly.

"She soon forgot about Theseus and accepted her happy fate. Dionysus and Ariadne were wed soon after. Because she was mortal, Aphrodite granted her immortality. Ariadne lived forever with her immortal husband in ecstatic triumph and love," Kagome finished, a small sad smile gracing her lips.

Shippou looked up to see Kagome's sad smile and teary eyes. He knew what she was thinking. The story, too, had reminded him of their current situation. His poor adoptive mother had—and still does, give up so much for Inuyasha, and yet he still does not love her fully—not while he still held on to the idea of Kikyo. Kagome had ignored school, often skipped out on important family events, and even endangered her own life for him, and he never even thanked her. Many times he'd abandoned her to run off to Kikyo, just like Theseus had abandoned Ariadne.

Kagome turned towards Shippou, who was trying to comfort her subtly, and kissed him on the cheek. She gently pulled Shippou out of her arms and set him where she'd lied.

"I'm going to the hot spring, it wont be long okay," Kagome assured her kit, rising with a towel and soap in her hand. Walking quietly towards the forest, she took one last glance at Shippou, who's wide shinning eyes was the only thing not covered by the sleeping bag.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe the naivety of the miko. Straying away from the group at this time of night? At this time of year? It was spring, didn't she know? With an annoyed growl, he followed the young girl. Over the course of time, he'd grown to respect the miko. She was strong—for a human, both physically and in will, loyal, caring, and she didn't seem to care what species you were, she was always the same.

He stopped himself when he was almost out of the forest. He couldn't risk her seeing him. For some reason he'd been so distracted he hadn't realized he was following her so closely now. She was already disrobing and stepping into the warm water. He just stood there, unable to move. Her lush curves tantalized his every nerve, her scent invading his senses. He couldn't lose control, not over this _human_ female.

But, to one of the real reasons he'd also followed her. He had a question plaguing his mind, and he was going to get an answer. Moving closer, he stepped out of the trees and stood in front of her.

Feelings of both sadness and an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia swamped through Kagome as she eased herself into the warm awaiting water. She'd given up so much, and still continued to do so, yet she still felt a vast emptiness within her. She felt alone for some reason. The fact that Inuyasha had ran off to find Kikyo just a day ago hadn't helped at all. Letting a tear escape her eye, she dunk into the water.

The moment she resurfaced, she knew something wasn't right. Looking around, she saw her answer. Sitting in front of her, a scant few feet away, was Sesshomaru himself, sitting on a great log. His eyes reflected utter boredom, as did his demeanor. He had one leg crossed over the other lazily, while his arm rested on his knee.

Sinking deeper into the water, to cover her body, Kagome's anger flared. "What are you doing here?" she exploded in a hiss.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her, only indicating he'd heard her by raising one perfect eyebrow.

"Miko, do you know what time of year it is?" his cool voice glided towards Kagome. She could almost feel the gentle words whispering ever so lightly over her body. She trembled, and it wasn't from the cool breeze passing through.

"Spring, right? But why are you asking?" Kagome responded, trying desperately to keep the soft tremble from her voice. She saw as Sesshomaru motioned towards her clothes and looked away, more for her sake than his. Quickly, Kagome jumped out of the water and dressed, watching Sesshomaru from her peripheral vision.

"Yes, it is spring. Do you know what spring means to demons, miko?" he asked again, his face a stoic mask.

Kagome just shook her head, her wide eyes never leaving his form.

"It's mating season," he responded, taking pleasure from her gawking response. He caught her gasp and suddenly wary look and took even more pleasure at that.

"Relax miko, this Sesshomaru has more control than a dog in heat," he said, mildly offended that she'd think him one so weak and pathetic as to lose control when around a female.

Kagome relaxed a bit, before turning her curious and questioning eyes at him.

"I heard your story, miko. And this Sesshomaru has a question for you to answer," Sesshomaru stated, never moving from his spot on the log.

Kagome's eyes widened at the revelation and nodded her head again. "Okay, what is it?" she asked, unknowingly taking a step closer towards him.

That's when Sesshomaru made his move. In one swift movement, he was in front of her, invading her personal space. All she could breath was his masculine scent, all she could feel was him, only him. His powerful aura, his great body heat radiating towards her, making Kagome aware of ever taunt muscle only a few inches away from her.

Sesshomaru dwelled in the pleasure of seeing her react to him. Slowly, he brought his lips to her ear and took a profound sniff of her scent deep within his lungs, engraving her scent onto his memory.

"Tell me, why do you stay with that half breed of a brother of mine? Surely you can see the similarities between your story and your situation. Do you not see that history might be repeating itself, miko?" he made it so his lips were brushing against her sensitized ear with every word he said.

Kagome couldn't move, couldn't speak. Until his words had shaken her out of her stupor. No. It was not foretelling her future. No way!

"No, it is not foretelling my future, and because it is history, one can learn from the past's mistakes. It was simply a _fictional _story, just for pleasure. Besides, nothing like that is happening to me, or my friends," she added the last defiantly.

Sesshomaru did something that both shocked and scared Kagome; he chuckled.

"Oh, then it was my mistake little miko. But if, theoretically, you are Ariadne and my baka half brother is Theseus, then you, my little miko, is your Dionysus?" he said the last in a whisper, brushing her ear with his lips.

In a flash, Kagome was standing alone by the hot spring, with nothing but cold air around her. The nerve of him! How dare he toy with her like that! But it was true, Inuyasha never seem to notice her that way, and probably never would.

Wait, what had he said?...Mating season? Off in the distance, she head a long howl and that pushed her into immediate action. She grabbed her things and rushed to her camp, where she'd be safe.

She didn't know what god awful bug had bitten Sesshomaru, but she didn't care. Perhaps it was the whole mating season getting to him, or it was probably just one of those nights, Either way, she was creeped out. He'd certainly acted strangely and out of character, but hey, he was Sesshomaru, lord of the West—he'd always been unpredictable.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you liked this! These are going to be a bunch of one shots about Kagome telling Greek Mythology stories. Let me tell you something though, this story will remain 'completed' because it's just a bunch of interconnected one-shots. Of course they could be read as individuals, or in any order, but they will be interconnected. I hope you guys like it and if you have a Greek myth you'd like me to incorporate just let me know and I'll see if I can come up with something...Until then, please review, that way I at least know this is interesting...Thanks in advance!


	2. OneShot 2

**Kagome: Storyteller, Miko, Wife or Mate?**

**One-Shot #2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

The sun shone brightly down at the walking group. The gentle breeze tugging the young girls raven locks free from her loose braid. The day seemed perfect, with the soft signing of small birds, and small flowers finally opening up to face the sun's welcoming rays.

Once the group settled down near a stream, Kagome rushed to clean her hands. They were soiled with dirt collected through their walk. "Hey! Kagome!" was heard before a strong gust of wind rushed towards them, bringing with it a cloud of dirt. Kouga stood before the young miko, fists on his lean hips.

"Hi Kouga, how are you?" Kagome asked worriedly; she was already anticipating the confrontation. She knew better than to hope for something different. It was always the same, Kouga comes, Kouga claims, then Kouga gets confronted by Inuyasha. It was the same thing every time.

Kouga walked up to her and surprisingly, didn't take her hands or give any of his past claiming speeches. Kagome stared at him suspiciously, then deciding there was no ill intention, smiled at him. A wolfish grin spread across Kouga's face, it almost caused Kagome to backtrack on her former though. Perhaps their was something going on. Oh well, Kouga was just...Kouga.

From atop a tree, Inuyasha snarled and landed besides Kagome, "What are you doing here ya mangy wolf?"

Kouga stared at Kagome, before answering, never taking his eyes off Kagome though, "Claiming what's rightfully mine, dog."

As soon as those words came out of Kouga's lips, a pack of wolves and wolf demons sprang out from the surrounding forest and charged at the small group. Kagome's eyes widened and gasped, she vainly tried to get around some of the wolves, but they seemed to be aiming at her.

From Kagome's side, Inuyasha tried grabbing her arm, but was pushed to the ground by three large wolves. For some reason, they didn't bite down fully, it was as if they were simply trying to hold back instead of killing. Inuyasha searched for Kagome from beneath the snarling wolves, trying to find her.

Kirara charged right through wolf youki and savage wolves, thrusting them aside with her head. She reached Sango, who was valiantly avoiding being bitten by the ferocious wolves, and dodging a group of wolf men trying to disarm her. Miroku was covering her back, fighting against the wolves.

They were surrounded.

No way out.

But where the hell was Kagome? Inuyasha couldn't think, so many wolves on top of him. Then he smelled it. Or rather, the lack of it. He couldn't smell Kagome—or that mangy wolf! He'd taken her, just like that!

Inuyasha could feel his inner beast taking control of him, slowly a thin red veil spread over his vision, and a deathly warmth rushed through the pit of his stomach. No one took what was his. No one!

Kagome struggled and kicked in vain. She could already see the side the top of mountains off in the horizon. She knew what was happening, but couldn't believe it. Kouga was kidnapping her! No matter how possessive he was or arrogant, he would never of tried this little stunt without acknowledging the consequences first. Yes, he'd done it before, but with ulterior motive. Now though, why?

Kagome believed he knew that she couldn't be with him. One, she had the responsibility of the Shikon, and second, she wasn't interested at all! Kagome was placed on a pile of soft pelts gently. She didn't remember this cave though. They hadn't traveled very long, as a matter of fact, they weren't that far from where Inuyasha and the rest had been ambushed.

Koga turned and barked orders to four wolf demons that were behind him. They instantly ran out side, but Kagome knew they weren't far. They were probably guarding the entrance. As if reading her mind, Kouga turned towards her and said, quite calmly, "Don't worry, no one will be able to disturb us now."

Both fear and anger swelled deep within Kagome's heart. Both fighting for dominance within her. This couldn't be happening. Not to her.

She stared intently into Kouga's cobalt eyes, trying to read something different other than the apparent lust and raw desire. How she'd dreamt about those emotions, about eyes scourging her with those same feelings. Of course those eyes were not cobalt, but the sweetest of warm honey. Honey eyes that would probably never look at her that way.

She caught herself thinking why would Kouga be acting this way? Then it all came crashing down on her. Spring. Mating season. She remembered someone telling her it was mating season—who—she couldn't remember. Could Kouga be under the influence of his inner beast? Had this change in him been caused by his own nature? By the nature to reproduce? Kagome didn't want to make excusess for him, he should be able to control his urges—mating season or not.

Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to shed them. She wasn't going to go through this hell without putting up one hell of a fight. Preparing herself for what was surely to come, she tensed and waited.

Kouga sensed the difference in Kagome and smiled down at her, kneeling in front of her. "Don't be afraid, love, this won't hurt a bit," he said placing one hand in front of him, and just a bit closer to Kagome's foot. Slowly, he reached for her foot, and spayed his hand over her toes, tracing his hand up towards her ankle, shackling it. With a soft growl, Kouga yanked her towards him, and placed one hand on the ground next to her side.

As soon as Kouga grabbed her ankle, she knew what was coming and exactly how she had to act. She had to play the submissive part and make him believe she was interested. But how? She didn't know how to be submissive—let alone seduce a man. Perhaps she could stall for time, long enough for Inuyasha to get there. Thinking at ten miles per hour, Kagome placed one hand on Kouga's bicep, willing him to calm himself. It seemed to work, because his eyes lost some—but not all—the wildness within their depth.

"Kouga, I know what you're going through, but please relax," Kagome cooed and soothed. Stroking his arm, up and down, she pushed herself backwards with her other arm slowly. Still cooing to him soothing words to calm him, Kagome sat up and sat on her knees. Kouga stayed frozen in place, just staring into her eyes. Desire and lust still glazing his eyes, yet he made no move to force himself on her.

"Come, sit where you are. Let me tell you a story," she said softly, as if speaking with a child—trying to lull him to sleep. Kouga's eyes glazed with another emotion—smaller but there. Sleep.

Kagome relaxed herself and continued.

"Once upon a time there lived a young river nymph, her name was Daphne. She was the daughter of a river called Peneus River. She was said to be one of the most beautiful maidens in the world, and thus Apollo, god of the sun, fell madly and violently in love with her. Of course, this love was not by blind chance—it was Eros' savage spite. Eros' was the god of love, and Apollo had previously insulted him. Apollo had seen Eros bending his taut bow, and had taunted him unmercifully as being a boy with a soldier's weapon. But Eros got even. From his quiver, full of arrows, he drew two darts, with different properties. One would put love to flight, the other would kindle it," Kagome paused long enough to see Kouga's eyes were still trained on her—this time with interest. She could still see the desire and lust there, but they weren't the dominating emotions.

"The one that kindles love was golden, and shining, sharp-tipped; but the one that puts it to flight is blunt, its shaft tipped with lead. It was with that arrow the god pierced the nymph, Daphne. But Apollo he wounded with the other, shooting it into the marrow of his bones. Immediately Apollo, god of the sun, fell in love. Daphne, fleeing the very word "lover," took her delight in woodland haunts and in the spoils of captured beasts, emulating Diana, the maiden moon goddess. Many suitors wooed her but, turning away from their entreaties, she roamed the pathless woods, knowing nothing of men, and caring nothing for them, heedless of what marriage or love or wedded life might be. As soon as Apollo saw Daphne, he fell in love with her, and wanted to marry her," Kagome paused after catching a shadow pass the entrance, but she couldn't be sure, since the sun blinded her. How ironic, that she was telling one of the sun god's stories just when the sun was blinding her.

Kouga placed one hand in front of him, shifting his body towards Kagome, wanting to hear more of the captivating story. Within his haze, he couldn't help but notice how it related to him. Ero's had savagely plunged his golden arrow into him—and now, he couldn't rid himself of this burning passion he felt for this girl.

Kagome continued, "His own prophetic powers deceived him—but oh how he hoped to achieve his desire. The god was all on fire, his whole heart was aflame, and he nourished his fruitless love on hope. He eyed her hair as it hung carelessly about her neck, and sighed: 'What if it were properly arranged!'

"He looked at her eyes, sparkling bright as stars, he looked at her lips, and wanted to do more than look at them. He praised her fingers, her hands and arms, bare almost to the shoulder. Her hidden charms he imagined lovelier still.

But Daphne ran off, swifter than the wind's breath, and did not stop to hear his words. The frightened maiden fled from him; even then, she was graceful to see, as the wind bared her limbs and its gusts stirred her garments, blowing them out behind her. Her hair streamed in the light breeze, and her beauty was enhanced by her flight. But the youthful god could not endure to waste his time on further blandishments and, as love itself prompted, sped swiftly after her," this time Kagome could of sworn she saw shadows right out side the entrance. Not wanting to give Kouga a reason to go investigate what kept her from continuing, she picked up where she'd left off.

"Just as a Gallic hound spies a hare in some open meadow, he tries by his swiftness to secure his prey, while the hare, by her swiftness, seeks safety. Just like the dog, seeming just about to fasten on his quarry, hopes at every moment that he has her, and grazes her hind quarters with outstretched muzzle, but the hare, uncertain whether she has not already been caught, snatches herself out of his very jaws, and escapes the teeth which almost touch her. Thus the god and the nymph sped on. One ran swiftly by hope and one by fear; but he who pursued was swifter, for he was assisted by love's wings. He gave the fleeing maiden no respite, but followed close on her heels, and his breath touched the locks that lay scattered on her neck, till Daphne's strength was spent, and she grew pale and weary with the effort of her swift flight," this time it was Kouga who gave her pause. He leaned closer to her, as if expecting the story to take a much more romantic turn. Kouga could almost imagine it. The young maiden, Daphne surrendering to her mate, Apollo. He decided to wait—he'd spring on Kagome the moment the couple in her story embrace. Kouga splayed his hand on Kagome's outer thigh, how perfect. His woman was perfect. And she would be his.

Kagome took a deep breath and continued.

"Daphne saw the waters of the Peneus, her father, "Oh, father," she cried, "help me! If your rivers really have divine powers, work some transformation, and destroy this beauty which makes me pleasant to the eye of this god!" Her prayer was scarcely ended when a deep languor took hold of her limbs, her soft body was enclosed in thin bark, her hair grew into leaves, her arms into branches, and her feet that were lately so swift were held fast by sluggish roots, while her face became the treetop," Kagome tensed at feeling the demonic aura outside. She snapped her head up to Kouga, but he was too entrance in the story—shock written so plainly in his face.

Kagome was about to continue, when she was a tall silhouette standing at the entrance of the shallow cave. Kouga still did not notice. Kagome cursed the setting sun—that was positioned right at the entrance to the cave. It blinded her, but she could clearly see the sun's rays glinting off long silver hair. The silhouette nodded it's head, bidding her end her story.

"Nothing of her was left, except her shining loveliness. Even as a tree, Apollo loved her. He placed his hand against the trunk, and felt her heart still beating under the new bark. Embracing the branches as if they were limbs he kissed the wood: but, even as a tree, Daphne shrank from his kisses. Then the god said: 'Since you cannot be my bride, surely you will at least be my tree. My hair, my lyre, my quivers will always display the laurel. Further, as my head is ever young, my tresses never short, so do you also, at all times, wear the crowning glory of never-fading foliage.'

The laurel tree inclined her new made branches, and seemed to nod her leafy top, as if it were a head, in consent," before the last words were spoken, strong clawed hand yanked Kouga out of his place in front of Kagome. He landed on the ground at the back of the cave with a loud thud.

Kagome turned her biggest smile towards Inuyasha, relief flooding her. Only to turn it into one of fear all over again. Before her was not Inuyasha—but Sesshomaru.

She gasped the moment his eyes clashed with hers. They were the same warm honey—yet instead of white surrounding them—red did. He was pissed.

Kagome tried to drag herself back when he took a step towards her. Kouga launched at him, fangs bared, dripping with venom. Sesshomaru coiled his muscles and then sprang up gracefully, taking the wolf by his throat and throwing him against the side of the cave. Sesshomaru crouched low, waiting for the wolf to arise. But he didn't, instead he sat up and stared at Kagome. His eyes glistened with moisture, and his voice cracked.

"I'm sorry love, I guess I was the one hit by the golden arrow, and you by the blunt one," with that Kouga shrugged sadly in defeat and stood up and gently bowed at Kagome. He walked out of the cave, only sparing a glance at his dead guards, then disappearing in a burst of speed and dirt.

The silence and tension in the cave was palpable. None wanted to say anything. Sesshomaru was struggling with yanking the reins of his inner beast—trying to regain control. His insides felt like turmoil—and he didn't know why. He'd been strolling through the boundaries of his land, when he smelt her and that wolf. He'd ignored it at first—until he smelt her thick fear mingling with the wolf's lust.

He also knew the wolf was probably in heat—much like the rest of the canine demons—much like...him.

Kagome could see the inner battle the Lord of the West was fighting. She could sense his inner demon wanting to break free from its leash. She was comforted by the fact that Sesshomaru was a InuTaiyoukai. He wouldn't let his inner beast too out of control—he had the will of iron to subdue it. She was confidant.

Kagome catched herself admiring the cold Lord. What was she doing? She shouldn't be here admiring him—or the view...! Even though she had been thinking about those sultry honey eyes not long ago—when she'd fantasized having those eyes look at her the way Kouga's were.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a tight grasp on her arm. Blinking she only had time to register Sesshomaru pulling her up and holding her firmly against him by her waist. Slowly, cloud-like substance formed beneath their feet and carried them out of the cave and through the sky.

The sun was shinning it's last rays of light towards the horizon as Sesshomaru carried Kagome towards their destination, still keeping her safe and tight against him. Catching the scent of her companions and of his incompetent half brother, he decided to speak.

"That story, it was...fascinating," he said in a monotone voice, not looking down at her. He didn't want her to see the emotions their—deep within them.

Kagome stared up at him, unable to look away. The sun's fading rays reflected brilliantly off his stunning golden eyes. Suddenly the thought of the sun god came into her mind. _So, this is how he must of looked like,_ she though idly, _I would never of turned him down_.

Sesshomaru descended into the mist of her friends, staring dangerously at his half brother, Inuyasha. Seeing him, made his inner beast snarl and raise it's muzzle to the air and howl in rage. How dare he not protect the miko.

Catching his own treacherous thoughts, and noting his arm still securely wrapped around the miko's waist, he let her go. Kagome briskly stepped away from Sesshomaru and dropped onto Sango's awaiting arms. Miroku pulled her into a tight embrace—before his hand wandered south and was gifted with two bright slaps, one on each cheek.

Inuyasha turned towards his brother, shocked. He'd saved Kagome. His Kagome. Furrowing his eyebrows and nodded. Surprisingly Sesshomaru nodded as well, a silent understanding crossing between them.

As Sesshomaru turned to walk away, he turned, "If you fail to protect the miko one more time, little brother, you will know why this Sesshomaru is the most feared Lord," his words were so soft, Inuyasha barely heard them.

Sesshomaru walked away, knowing his arrow had been golden as well.

* * *

A/N: Oh my, I am so happy--and sad! As of now I have 400 hits and only 7 reviews. I don't think I should continue these One-shots. My chapter stories do much better--maybe I should concentrate more on those instead of One-Shots. I don't know. Not a lot of people review, so I does that mean that out of 400 hits, only 8 liked it? That would suck...lol. Anyways, I hope those 392 left, like this One-Shot!


	3. OneShot 3

Kagome: Storyteller, Miko, Wife or Mate?

One-Shot #3

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Three dark crows circled above the large open field, anticipating their next meal. A small group of three humans, a hanyou, and two demons stood tall and proud. Fear, hate, and anticipation thick in the group's tongues. They were ready.

On the other side of the green field, a sole figure stood grotesquely haunched over, coldly analyzing through crimson orbs. His pure white baboon pelt swaying with the gentle breeze. He sniffed once, twice, and stood tall. Relaxing.

His prize was untouched.

"You're not getting away this time Naraku!" the proud hanyou yelled across the clearing, hand tightening on Tetsaiga.

The one called Naraku did not respond, simply stared across the field. Kagome and Sango took an involuntary step towards each other, while Miroku stepped in front of them, one hand fidgeting with the beads restraining his wind tunnel. Crouching low, Inuyasha prepared to draw his sword.

Naraku raised his head, though his eyes were hidden behind his mask, he made it seem he was staring up at the sky, when really, his eyes were trained on the young miko across from his. He could clearly see the confusion in her eyes, the fear in her stiff stance and the determination burning in her clear eyes. He could see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, rhythmacly. He could only imagine how she looked like underneath.

He'd always admired her, from afar. His subconscious had wanted her before his conscious had. He'd always know his human heart foolish for desiring the dead miko, Kikyo. He'd know where the true treasure was; within this young miko. She was strong: both physically, spiritually, and mentally. Her power was even greater than those of the dead miko, and with proper training, even greater than that of the one who created the Shikon. Such power was sure to pass down to powerful offspring. His offspring.

The fact that it was mating season, was probably a good omen. After all, mating season for demonds—or hanyous, did not take place ever year. Their specie's mating cycle started every two hundred years. And this spring, just happened to be the two hundredth year. How fortunate. Perhaps it was just destiny.

The feeling of being watched was almost unbearable for Kagome. She knew it must have been Naraku. Who else? She could almost feel his slithering eyes sliding over her body. She felt almost sick thinking about it. Her thoughts were interrupted when the creature before them spoke.

"I heard your story, Miko," Naraku said, drawling on every word.

Kagome's eyes widened. The rest of the group stiffened as well. How long had he been following and spying on them? That had been hours ago, when they had stopped to rest...

Flashback

"Lady Kagome, would you mind asking Inuyasha if we could stop for a while? I think we all need some rest," the monk said, his dark purple robes swishing around his ankles.

Kagome looked over at a tired Sango and the sleeping Shippou cradled in her arms lovingly. She knew that that last demon had taken his toll of her companions. She marched over to where Inuyasha was walking hastily and grabbed his sleeve.

"Inuyasha, I think we should stop a while," Kagome said worried. Inuyasha looked back at her and for a moment simply stared at her, as if seeing her for the very first time.

Kagome caught the fleeting sight of raw desire flash through Inuyasha's eyes, before it quickly disappeared. He nodded at her before turning away without a word and jumped into the nearest tree. He shut his eyes and concentrated on anything other than the intoxicating smell of the two females in the group. He cursed the season, he cursed the year, and he cursed his wanning control.

Kagome sat down next to Sango on the roots of an old tree, Shippou in her lap. Miroku dropped to the floor across from them unceremoniously and sighed, exhaustion slumping his shoulders down.

"Lady Kagome, perhaps you can enlighten us with one of your many tales," Miroku asked the young woman before him. Sango stared at him suspiciously, before agreeing with him. Shippou's thick lashes began to flutter before his bright green eyes peeked out from underneath them. He yawned, revealing tiny white fangs.

"Will you, mommy?" he adoptive pup said, rubbing the sleep out from his eyes.

Kagome smiled down at him warmly, then nodded. She searched her mind for a good story to tell them. She didn't have to search long, with a quick intake of air, she began weaving her tale.

"This story is beautiful but tragic, and one of my favorites. It begins with Orpheus, the best musician that ever lived. One strum of his lyre, one note sung, and beasts would crawl to him, rocks would shift their moss to move to be closer, trees would tear their roots to be closer to him. He had more power than a mortal man ought to for he was the son of the Muse Calliope," at seeing that she'd had their complete and unconditional attention, she continued.

"He lived his life simply and carelessly until the day he met Eurydice. She was a Dryad, and when they fell in love it meant everything to them. But the rustic god Aristeus, son of Apollo, saw Eurydice's beauty and desired it, and did not care that she was unwilling and in love with another. She ran from him in terror, without thought to her steps. While she fled, though, she stepped on a poisonous snake. The venom of its bite killed her at once and her spirit went to the Underworld. Orpheus was inconsolable. His grief was bitter, but he did not let it lull him into a stupor, he decided to take action," Kagome paused long enough to glance up at Inuyasha, the only indication the hanyou was listening was his twitching ears. Smiling fondly, she continued.

"Then everything in this world was dark and bitter for the minstrel Orpheus; sleep would not come to him, and for him food had no taste.

Then Orpheus said: 'I will do that which no mortal has ever done before; I will do that which even the immortals might shrink from doing: I will go down into the world of the dead, and I will bring back to the living and to the light my bride Eurydice,'" Kagome heard the incredulous gasps and nodded, enthusiastically. She loved this story because it was sad—yet it proved to her that love can be strong enough to overcome death.

"Then Orpheus went on his way to the valley of Acherusia which goes down, down into the world of the dead. He would never have found his way to that valley if the trees had not shown him the way. For as he went along Orpheus played upon his lyre and sang, and the trees heard his song and they were moved by his grief, and with their arms and their heads they showed him the way to the deep, deep valley of Acherusia.

Down, down by winding paths through that deepest and most shadowy of all valleys Orpheus went. He came at last to the great gate that opens upon the world of the dead. And the silent guards who keep watch there for the rulers of the dead were frightened when they saw a living being, and they would not let Orpheus approach the gate," Kagome paused at Inuyasha's smart remark of wimpy guards, "What kind of beast is frightened by a dumb human?"

"This is a three headed beast who was tormented by a previous human—what are you expecting?" Kagome retorted.

Sango and Miroku shook they heads in agreement. Shippou patted Kagome's arm to continue.

"But the minstrel, knowing the reason for their fear, said: "I am not Heracles come again to drag up from the world of the dead your three-headed dog Cerberus. I am Orpheus, and all that my hands can do is to make music upon my lyre,"

"Whimp," Inuyasha muttered from atop the tree.

"Jerk,"

"Yeah!" Shippou exclaimed rolling his tiny fist.

"And then he took the lyre in his hands and played. As he played, the silent watchers gathered around him, leaving the gate unguarded. And as he played the rulers of the dead came forth, Hades and Persephone, and listened to the words of the living man.

"The cause of my coming through the dark and fearful ways," sang Orpheus, "is to strive to gain a fairer fate for Eurydice, my bride. All that is above must come down to you at last, O rulers of the most lasting world. But before her time has Eurydice been brought here. I have desired strength to endure her loss, but I cannot endure it. And I come before you, Hades and Persephone, brought here by Love."

"That's the dumbest think I've heard so far," Inuyasha retorted, his ear twitching towards the group beneath.

"That's because you're too dumb to know any different," Shippou defended.

Both Sango and Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's solemn expression, surprised he hadn't drop down and scolded the little kitsune.

"When Orpheus said the name of Love, Persephone, the queen of the dead, bowed her young head, and bearded Hades, the king, bowed his head also. Persephone remembered how Demeter, her mother, had sought her all through the world, and she remembered the touch of her mother's tears upon her face. And Hades remembered how his love for Persephone had led him to carry her away from the valley in the upper world where she had been gathering flowers. He and Persephone bowed their heads and stood aside, and Orpheus went through the gate and came amongst the dead.

They let Orpheus through to Eurydice, but warned him very carefully: Eurydice would follow him into the light of the world and once she entered the sunlight she would be changed from a shade back to a woman. But if Orpheus doubted, if he looked back to see her, she would be lost to him forever," Miroku's brows rose a fraction; of course their was always a catch.

Sango grabbed Miroku's hand unconsciously, her attention on Kagome.

"In the throng of the newly come dead Orpheus saw Eurydice. She looked upon her husband, but she had not the power to come near him. But slowly she came when Hades called her. Then with joy Orpheus took her hands.

As he walked he rejoiced that his wife would soon be with him again. He listened closely for her footfall behind him, but a shade makes no noise. The closer to the light he got, the more he began to believe that Hades had tricked him to get him out of the Underworld, that Eurydice was not behind him. Only feet away from the light Orpheus lost faith and turned around. He saw Eurydice. But in that instant she slipped back into the depths of the valley. And all he heard spoken was a single word, 'Farewell!'" Kagome shook her head sadly as she told the story.

It saddened her that sometimes people lost faith and gave up, or simply didn't care enough. That was one of the reasons she loved this story, it was the perfect example of undying love, a love that would exceed every boundary to continue.

Sango noticed her friends solemn eyes, and wondered if she was thinking the same thing she was. Perhaps, this story told more about them than any other. Inuyasha had loved Kikyo, and he was willing to stay with her even though death had already claimed her. Could it be possible that Inuyasha would surpass the boundaries of life and death—to be with her again?

If so, who would be with her dear friend...?

"Orpheus tried again to enter the Underworld and demand her return, but one cannot enter twice the same way—and no other way was open to him. All that was left to him was death. It is said that a savage band slew Orpheus and threw his severed head and his lyre into the River Hebrus," she paused to take in a shaky breath, wanting desperately to shake off the feeling of premonition.

Sango looked down at her hands and noticed she was holding Miroku's hand in a death grip. She didn't feel like letting go though. Could he see the same thing she did? Could he make the connection? Was death and loneliness really the destiny of the storytelling miko? She hoped not, she deserved better.

"And now that he was no longer to be counted with the living, Orpheus went down to the world of the dead, not going now by that steep descent through the valley of Acherusia, but going down straightway. The silent watchers let him pass, and he went amongst the dead and saw his Eurydice in the throng. Again they were together, Orpheus and Eurydice, and as they went through the place that King Hades ruled over, they had no fear of looking back, one upon the other," Kagome concluded, a sad smile in her face.

Shippou's eyes were glazed with tears—of both happiness and sadness. Only in death could they be together again, all because of one man's lack of faith.

End of Flashback

Kagome's head snapped up at the sound of rustling bushes behind them. As she turned, she was met by crimson eyes once more. They were surrounded. Again.

Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga, and launched at the Miroku before him, aiming to severe the head. Out of the forest rushed demons and beasts alike. Some resembling their creator, others simply there for the bloodshed.

Kagome rushed to cover Shippou when the first wave of attack came at them from behind. Everyone was covering her from Naraku, leaving her behind—where the attack was initializing from.

Sango turned in time to dodge an attack from a snake demon, before it bit down on her shoulder. Miroku launched his staff into the air, creating a small shield around them, while they reorganized themselves.

The crows overhead dipped under one at a time and aimed towards Kagome. They hadn't been ordinary crows—but demons. They large black body casting menacing shadows cross the field, taking the group's attention from the enemy at hand.

Strong callused hands grabbed Kagome from behind, slamming one filthy hand over her mouth.

"Be still koi, and we might let them live," the filthy hanyou whispered into her ear. His foul, rotting breath threatening to gag Kagome. She knew who it was before she looked at him. Naraku. Or one of his many grotesque abominations.

She tried kicking, punching and cursing, but the beast holding her wouldn't budge. He simply tightened his grip on her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Tsk tsk, I don't think so, my little miko," his rotting breath rapped her nose. Naraku dragged her towards the dark forest, all of a sudden it looked menacing and dangerous. She knew deep inside, that if Naraku managed to get her inside, she'd never be able to escape him. An overwhelming feeling of nostalgia and desperation consumed her—threated to drive her mad.

Suddenly, as if on cue, agonizing screams filled the air. Naraku paused, stiffening at the heavy scent of his own blood. Immediately, he seized Kagome by her shoulders and threw her against a tree, pinning him against him. The hit almost knocking her out.

Kagome's head hit the thick bark of the tree, broken branches poking into her back, tearing her shirt. She vision began to blur—the metallic scent of her blood invading her nose.

She hazily felt hard callused hands exploring her body harshly—almost dreamlike. She tried vainly to push them away—the only one she wanted touching her in such an intimate way never would.

Those harsh hands slipped under her white shirt, ripping it from the front with thick claws. Horrified, she felt grotesque lips tracing the top of her breasts. Shivers ran through her—the creature chuckled, pleased. She wasn't shivering with delight—disgust and the cold wind fueled her shivers. Raspy hands traveled the length of her thigh, reaching up to her the junction between her thighs. Kagome could feel her stomach lurch at the harsh touch.

Kagome rolled her eyes upward—trying to clear the painful haze inflicted by the wound in her head. She had to stop this. She was grateful when the creature was thrown off of her and she sprawled to the cool earth.

That vile hanyou had almost taken her by force...that snake!

She could hear agonized and terrified shrieks coming from Naraku. Yet she couldn't see anything, her head on the soft dirt, her belly pressed to the earth. She closed her eyes, willing the pain and nausea to subside. The young miko's eyes flung open as she saw dark boots approach her. She hadn't the strength to look up who it was, she could feel her neck wet with her own sticky blood. She could feel her strength slowly leaving her body—making her cold.

How could a blow to the head take some one's life? Unless it harmed her brain...The pain slowly dulled and the loud shrieks of the wind fainted to the background, all she could hear was a loud ringing in her ears. She didn't feel the strong lean hands that picked her up. Or the soft purring vibrating near her side. Neither did she feel the soft cool hands moving her dark wet bangs from her eyes.

All she knew, was that everything was becoming dull. Like a fogy dream; she couldn't hear anything but the ringing, she couldn't feel—couldn't smell anything. Then, it all turned pitch dark.

Inuyasha was the first to emerge from the trees—followed by Sango and Miroku.

"What have you done you bastard!" Inuyasha snarled, fangs bared—eyes red. He took in Kagome laying on the ground, blood on her neck and shoulders. His half brother kneeling next to her, one hand gently cupping her cheek.

"I've done what you have failed to do once again," Sesshomaru stated calmly, uncontrollable rage simmering underneath the calm facade.

Inuyasha growled again, this time Sango stepped forward, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Is she okay?" Sango murmured.

Inuyasha hadn't even realized to check the miko. He sniffed the air, heavy with blood. Then he heard it—or rather, the lack of it. Her heartbeat was not there. He ran to her like a madman, wanting to get closer to her, in case his senses were deceiving him. Gently, he fell to his knees next to her, wanting to reach for her. He looked up at his brother—raw pain in his now crimson golden eyes.

He'd let this happened, again. She'd been taken from him once more—once more her life had been in danger—and once more he'd failed her. This time though, she wouldn't walk out of it, she wouldn't smile at him and say it was okay. She never would.

Sesshomaru growled at his half brother, before rising to his full length. "Stand aside, Inuyasha," he said, staring down at the pale form before him. She appeared to be sleeping, her gentle features relaxed and peaceful. Her plum pink lips were slightly parted; the perfect picture of innocence.

Inuyasha warily stepped back, doubt and fear in his eyes. He didn't trust Sesshomaru, but he didn't have any choice. It was his selfishness to distrust him—or the life or his first true friends—Kagome.

Sesshomaru pulled out Tenseiga, and sent out his will through the sword. A flash of white and silver ran through the sword of life—as it transferred it's gift of life to the young miko.

The group stared in awe at the Lord of the West—not believing what he'd just done. He'd challenged death itself to bring the young woman's life back to the light. He'd stolen her bright spirit from the shallow grasp of death. And now, she was slowly fluttering her eyelashes. Her chest rose with the first new breath of life, as her heart picked up a familiar beat underneath her soft breast.

Her light eyes opened—meeting his golden gaze steadily—as if for the first time. Inuyasha ran to her side, as she slowly rose on her elbows. She blinked twice—trying to block out the brightness of the sun. She became painfully aware of the cool breeze licking her warm breasts and belly.

Kagome looked down to find her front exposed, and quickly tied both ends of her shirt together, covering herself. She peeked up from underneath thick dark lashes to find Sesshomaru and Inuyasha staring at her. Inuyasha's eyes were full of wonder and relief—while Sesshomaru's were filled with something else...

Sesshomaru felt the warm rush of relief flood over him. Once more, he'd almost lost the only one his beast had even come close to accepting as his mate. Why this female would trigger the mating cycle within him eluded him. Every two hundred years he'd been able to suppress the mating urges. He'd often wondered if it was because her ability to accept demons for what they were—and not separate from them because they were demon. Yes, the girl was strong: mentally, physically, and spiritually. But she was still only human.

Nonetheless, she was his. She might not know it—but he would and had—faced off death for her. He would not let her die without a fight first. Unlike the pathetic mortal in her story—he wouldn't make the mistake of loosing her to death—or to the filthy serpent that was Naraku.

* * *

A/N: I wanna say thanks to Weirdbard for giving me the idea of using Naraku—I'd completely forgotten about him. Thanks to LC Rose too! and all the reviewers that wanted me to use Persephone and Hades—I'll use it, but not with Naraku and Kag...

Hope you like this one too! Also, There's an important poll in my profile regarding the next one-shot for this story. Please vote! I'm letting you guys choose what happens on the next One-Shot!!


	4. OneShot 4 Part I

**Kagome: Storyteller, Miko, Wife or Mate?**

**One-Shot #4--Part I**

Disclaimer: I do not own nothing...let alone Inuyasha.

**Warning:**

**In regards to the poll—the winning selection with 78 was the one** _with_ **the lemon—so be forewarned. There will be a lemon in this One-Shot! Be gentle...it'll be the first lemon I've ever written...**

* * *

Cold, calculating aureate eyes opened as the sudden breeze brushed silver locks. Delicately sniffing the air, his honey eyes narrowed; lips curving up. It was time. His beast would wait no more.

OoO

"Kagome, have you noticed Inuyasha acting, well, a bit strange?" a worried demon slayer asked, covering her lips so only the girl next to her would hear.

Said girl looked up; startled. So it wasn't just her thinking this. She'd thought she'd been imagining things. But if Sango was seeing them too—then they couldn't just be ghost of her over creative mind.

Nibbling on her lower lip, Kagome stared ahead, at Inuyasha. He had been acting weird—too weird. He'd actually gone to her world—without taking her along. For some reason, he'd wanted to go alone.

Kagome told herself he probably needed some time alone—the events from the past week had everyone stressed. Including her.

She too had spent countless nights thinking.

Inuyasha didn't love her—not the way she wanted him too. His actions sometimes did all the talking for him. Every time he'd run away to find Kikyo—every time he never responded to her advancements—it proved to her a bit more he truly didn't love her.

That was the reason why she'd finally come to a decision. She would try and forget about that love she held for him. Even thinking the words brought a fresh wave of pain flooding through her. Her heart felt heavy at the thought. But it would be the only way. Unshed tears stung her eyes—making her vision blurry.

Suddenly the suspicion she'd beaten down not so long ago was back. Doubled.

Kagome wanted to demand he tell her what was wrong. She wanted him to tell her what was bothering him. But most of all—she wanted him to trust her with his burden. Kagome wanted to ease it away.

One thing was for her to feel something wrong—another that everyone else felt it too.

Was it something she did? Or simply the season?

After all, this spring was different from the rest.

Kagome didn't know what to make out of his recent behavior—but she was going to find out. She needed to know. If she couldn't help him then maybe she could advice him so he could help himself.

With every step she took towards him, her decision dwindled. Why couldn't she breathe when ever she was around him. Could it be the anticipation at letting him know of her decision. He really shouldn't get upset—he didn't seem to want to make a decision.

So she was going to do it for him. Painful as it may be.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hesitantly. She didn't want to intrude either. But he was her friend, and she cared deeply for him.

Inuyasha looked down at her from his position atop a tree. He sighed. He'd known this would come. He'd been avoiding them too long—specially her. How could he tell her though. Every occurrence in the past with Kouga, Naraku and Sesshomaru had pushed him closer to this decision. They helped him see what he really had been wanting all along.

Now he saw, that all the time he'd ran off with Kikyo had been solely to forget this girl. All the time he'd pushed her away, was to forget her. But he couldn't do that anymore—not anymore than he could turn full demon. He knew he'd received a rude awakening call. And it both angered him and hurt his pride to know that it'd taken Kagome almost taken by his enemies and saved by his worst enemy to finally realize what he now knew. He was in love with her. Simply and irrevocably in love.

When had it happened. He hadn't felt it before. It had slowly sneaked up on him and tackled him to the ground, holding him firm in a tight grip. And now, it would never let him go.

He'd resigned to his feeling. No matter how often he tried to deny it or how much he tried to push her away—he'd only end hurting himself and her.

Like Kagome—he too traveled back in time. An age where he loved one—and that one loved him; but not enough. Not enough to trust him. It was time he stopped fooling himself and stay in his present—instead of continuing to travel fifty years in the past. To Kikyo's past. Kagome was his present. And he would have it no other way.

Inuyasha jumped off the tree and landed softly on the ball of his feet. Straightening, he looked up to the sky. It would be now or never.

"Can we talk, Kagome?" he asked her, peering down at her.

He could see the fleeting emotions in her eyes. The indecision, the confusion, and the worry. Or was it fear? He didn't want her to be afraid. After all—he should be the one fearing right now.

Finally he saw her make up her mind. She nodded—still gazing into his honeyed eyes.

Inuyasha led her to a small clearing near a stream. The sight tightened his chest—deja vu. He'd almost lost her once in a near by stream like this. They'd been ambushed—and now all that was left was the regret eating away at him.

He'd let that happen some how. He knew it. Was positive of it. How he wished he could have been the one to destroy them all. How dare they try and take what was his. He wished it had been him the one to make Naraku scream—even if it had been one of his puppets. He wished it'd been him the one to tear through flesh with sharp claws—pealing the skin from muscle—ripping the muscle from bone—and breaking the bones apart. Instead—it'd been another.

His enemy. His brother.

The rage he'd felt then had been nothing compared to the rage he felt when Sesshomaru had threatened him. As if he couldn't protect Kagome on his own. And even worse—Sesshomaru had spoken as if Kagome had been his...

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" that sweet voice broke through the haze in his mind and cleared the fog away.

Taking in a deep breath—and trying to ignore the allure of her scent—he faced her. And immediately her wide clear eyes bore into his, and held him prisoner.

"Kagome," even to his ears her name sounded more of a plea. He tried again, "Kagome, I know you know I've been traveling back to your time, but I have reasons."

Kagome stared at him a moment. Part of her wanted to ask what those reasons were, but another part—strangely—didn't care. What she did care though was that he was confiding in her.

She would let him talk without interruptions—even if all she wanted was to question him. She nodded for him to continue.

Kagome could see that what ever it was he wanted to tell her—was making him nervous. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine—suddenly aware of their surroundings.

"We've been through all this, together, for a long time now. Three years," he inhaled, "The reason why I traveled to your time without you—was because I needed to speak with your brother," he let the words hang in between them a while.

The air around them picked up, while the docile birds flew from the trees in a frenzy. As if sensing a predator. Predator. Could they feel Inuyasha's agitation? Was he now the predator? Or were they sensing something—or someone else in the area?

Kagome scooted closer to Inuyasha's side, warmth radiating from his body. Unconsciously bringing up her knees up under her chin—wrapping her arms around them.

She closed her eyes—concentrating on Inuyasha. Silently willing him to ease. That he'd needed to speak with Souta caught her attention immediately.

Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to look at Kagome—not now. He had to ask her, but the words seemed stuck in his throat. He felt like he'd swallowed too large a load and couldn't force it down. Gathering up his courage, he pushed the words out.

"I wanted to know how a female from your time was asked to marry another," when he finished his sentence he faced her. His hands were hidden inside his kimono sleeves—concealing his tocken.

Slowly, his ears slamming flat atop his silver locks, he pulled out a small black box. The tiny square resting in his open palm.

Kagome froze in her spot. She was still in his first sentence—the whole thing hadn't registered yet. Then she noticed the small box on Inuyasha's palm. Her brain stuttered—trying to process everything he said and did. He was asking her to marry him!

To be his wife.

How many nights had she dreamed of being his wife—of marrying him and being with him for the rest of her life? How many nights had she dreamt of having him lay in her arms, whispering sweet nothings in her ear? How many nights had she imagined themselves as a happy family—with children of their own?

Then why did it make her so sad now? Why did tears overflow her eyes—not tears of joy, but tears of sadness?

She knew why. Because she no longer wanted to be his wife. She no longer dreamt of having him in her arms, or having his child suckle on her breast.

She dreamt of another—golden eyes man.

And it was not Inuyasha. Not any more.

Inuyasha turned his body so he could face her, and opened the small box. In the center of the white satin interior of the box, laid a beautiful diamond ring. A diamond eternity band nestled between two blue sapphire eternity bands for a triple effect. The vines of small clear diamonds intertwined in the antique platinum wedding ring made it stand out all the more.

Kagome stared at the brilliant ring—unable to move. Her throat suddenly dry and parched. She looked up at Inuyasha with wide eyes, searching his. Was this some type of joke? Now that she'd finally decided to extinguish her love for him?

It had to be.

An overwhelming anxiety locked Inuyasha's jaw in place and made his insides churn painfully. Was she going to accept? Or reject him? Perhaps she hadn't understood his meaning, after all, he didn't ask her clearly to marry him.

"K-Kagome, will you be my wife?" he cursed the tremor that broke his words.

He cursed his weakness—he didn't want weakness right now. He wanted strength to be able to accept her rejection in case that was her decision. He had to be strong enough to accept her decision. Come what may.

He wasn't prepared for her silence though—or the agony dwelling in her eyes. He was too late. In that sinking moment, he knew he'd been too late.

She was no longer his—never would be again.

Taking a shaky breath, Kagome confirmed his assumption when she shut her eyes—tears bursting from them.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha," she croaked through a sob, "But I can't accept your proposal. I'm sorry."

She opened her eyes, sorrow deep within their depth.

Standing up, Kagome walked past him,and into the forest. Inuyasha could only stare at her, his eyes dulled by the pain of knowing it'd been his fault. He'd waited too long—hurt her too much—and eventually pushed her away.

He closed his hand around the small box, closing it.

OoO

Kagome walked through the forest—numbly. She didn't care where she went as long as it would dull the pain she felt inside.

Her heart felt as if it were being shredded to pieces—then blow to the air. Pieces she would never be able to place back together. How she envied the small birds—singing their love away. She envied the fresh spring breeze—able to blow away anything, flaws and pains away. Except for hers. Spring could never heal her. Not like it did nature.

Kagome didn't feel the sudden change in the air around her, so deep in her painful wallow she was. She was tackled to the ground by a squirming young girl, her checkered kimono ruffling around her.

"Miss Kagome! How nice to see you again!" the young child exclaimed, bestowing Kagome with one of her wide smiles.

Kagome quickly rained in her battered emotions. She wouldn't contaminate this lively child with her sullied pain. She smiled fondly at the child, remembering her clearly. She was usually with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru.

If Rin was here, then where was he? Could he of left them alone again? At that moment, she made it her goal to keep the child company. She would entertain her.

"Rin, what are you doing alone here in the forest?"

Rin looked up at her with doe eyes, "Rin ran away from mean Jaken! I picked pretty flowers too!" the young girl squealed, showing off her flowers.

Kagome smiled at her young innocence. How she wished she was that innocent again. Too young to know pain or too naïve to know there was greater evil. She wanted to protect this child from the monsters of the world—keep her innocent.

"Miss Kagome, can you tell Rin a story? Like the one from the other day!" Rin chirped, joy overflowing her eyes.

"Of course Rin," Kagome nodded. They walked to a patch of green grass, flowers of radiant red and luminescent yellow growing to the side.

Kagome couldn't help telling the story that came to mind. She felt such sadness and grief—she couldn't bare to tell a story of love and happiness. So, she told a story rivaling her shattered mood.

"A long time ago, in ancient Greece, there was a beautiful young goddess called

Persephone. Persephone loved pretty things, like flowers and butterflies and sunshine. She

was sweet and kind, and her mother, Demeter, the goddess of the harvest, loved her very

much," Kagome said this pocking the laughing child in the belly.

Sesshomaru halted dead in his tracks at the haunting sound of the miko's voice. She was near—with Rin. His lips turned up at the sides, causing Jaken to stiffen.

The little toad had rushed to him when Rin had wandered off—and he could not find her.

He'd been ready to beat the toad demon—now, Sesshomaru was pleased. He signaled for Jaken to continue without him.

"As signs of womanly beauty began to shine along side her childlike innocence, the adolescent goddess Persephone unknowingly attracted the attention of the god Hades, ruler of the underworld. One can hardly blame Hades because the underworld, was the realm of the sleeping and the dead. It probably needed some "brightening up", and the young goddess Persephone's radiance would assuredly liven up the place," Kagome said, stroking the Rin's hair lightly, as she laid next to her, looking up at the sky.

Her voice, too, carried out towards the Lord of the West. His ears picking up every word that passed her lips.

Lips that stirred his beast and caused his muscles to clench. Lips he'd have giving him pleasure than telling stories.

"The god Hades, however, did not bother to woo the young Persephone, traditional goddess protocol notwithstanding. After asking for and receiving her father's approval for Persephone's hand in marriage, Hades simply abducted her one bright sunny day when she stopped to pluck a bright flower from a field of wildflowers near her home. The meadow was suddenly rent open, and Hades simply reached out and snatched Persephone away, taking her to his underworld kingdom," Kagome paused, not sure if she should tell Rin the story exactly as it went. Her heart heavy as it was, she did.

Sesshomaru caught her hesitation and paid closer attention to the story. With every breath she took, he wished that breath was puffing against his heated—aching body.

He sensed her aura, and knew she was sad. His inner beast had him wishing he could go to her—ease her sadness and pain. The sudden revelation that he _wanted_ to ease her made him uneasy.

"Hades made her his bride by force, raping her—and claiming her as his own. The

underworld was a terrible place, full of the mournful souls of many dead people. It was dark

and damp and gloomy, and Persephone was miserable. She cried and begged to go home,

but heartless, greedy Hades would not let her,"

"Although the young goddess Persephone grew to love Hades, she remained lonely for her mother and the life she'd known on earth," Kagome numbly laid down next to a quiet Rin, staring up at the sky as well,"

Sesshomaru idly wondered if she knew exactly how radiant and full of life she really was. He suddenly understood exactly why this Hades would take this young vibrant goddess down to his cold—stoic kingdom. When one stayed cold and unchanging for too long—one lost themselves—the world would have no more meaning. So, yes, he understood this god perfectly.

One was always greedy when one finally had a taste of what one was missing. Her next words shocked him though.

"Her mother, the goddess Demeter, had heard Persephone's screams when Hades grabbed her. She began a search for Persephone. After learning how Zeus had betrayed their daughter, and consumed by grief and sorrow, Demeter demonstrated her outrage by withholding her blessing from the earth until Persephone was returned to her. Droughts ensued, and the earth lay barren. Mankind was facing a major famine. Zeus finally relented and sent the god Hermes to bring the young goddess Persephone back to her mother," Rin's loud happy chirp made Kagome pause.

Golden eyes enclosed within the forest narrowed. So the girl escaped her captor—her mate. The little miko will not be so lucky.

Sesshomaru caught himself. He had not thought about taking the girl in such a way. But the miko was unknowingly writing her own future—well, saying it. Her story gave him an idea—one he hadn't considered.

"Part of Persephone missed her mother horribly, but another part had grown rather fond of the god Hades. And Persephone was rather enjoying her role as Queen, even if it was in the underworld. While preparing to return to the earth with Hermes, Persephone accepted a pomegranate offered to her by Hades. She knew full well that anyone who had eaten while in the underworld would not be allowed to return, even a goddess. Persephone went ahead and ate seven of the seeds. Her choice prevented her from ever being fully restored to Demeter, but did open up the possibility of a compromise," she smiled at Persephone's own foolishness. Why would she purposely eat the fruit knowing she'd be stuck there with a cold, stoic man? How could she grow to love such an arrogant, unfeeling male.

Rin looked up at her, eyes filled with anticipation. Sesshomaru waited patiently—a triumphant smile gracing his lips. Kagome continued, unknowingly foretelling her own path.

"Hermes was able to negotiate an agreement on her behalf between Hades, a god who was usually rather cold-natured and self-centered, and Demeter. Persephone would be allowed to stay with Hades in the underworld for four months each year and would return to the earth and her mother the remaining months. The goddess Persephone was soon reunited joyfully with her mother. Each year as Persephone left to join her husband in the underworld, the goddess Demeter would begin to grieve, bringing on the cold, barren winters. But a few months later Persephone, the goddess associated with awakening, would return to bring spring and its verdant growth in her wake . . ." Kagome let the last word linger in the air. She closed her eyes and brought her hands behind her head. Rin stared up at the sky, hearing the story over in her head.

Sesshomaru knew the girl was tired; he'd wait until she was asleep, then, he'd strike.

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys, this One-Shot is going to be divided into two because it is simply too long. I'm sorry but I really wanted to have both parts posted at once--but I couldn't resist myself! I couldn't wait to know if you guys would like this One-Shot so far! So, I'll have the second part up tomorrow...

In regards to the poll—the winning selection was the one with the lemon—so be forewarned. There will be a lemon in this One-Shot!

Enjoy!


	5. One Shot 4 Part II

**Kagome: Storyteller, Miko, Wife or Mate?**

**One-Shot #4 Part II**

**Final One-Shot!!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

A/N: Told 'ya it'd be long! .

* * *

Sesshomaru knew the girl was tired; he'd wait until she was asleep, then, he'd strike.

Slowly and fluidly the purple and orange began to bleed into the sky. The birds no longer sang, and the flowers no longer rose to meet the sun. Everything slowly began to prepare for sleep as the sun traveled down into the horizon. Only a few pigeons raced across th sky—trying to reach their nests to feed their young.

Down in the open clearing, two figures laid peacefully asleep. One next to the other. To any one strolling by they would appear like sisters slumbering under the sunset. Unaware of the predator steadily watching them.

It was time. Sesshomaru could wait no more. He stalked over to the two slumbering girls and watched the remaining shadows fly across their forms. Unaware, he gazed down at the older girl—the miko. Her pale skin glowing faintly under the extinguishing sunlight. Her lush pink lips slightly apart—teasing him. Daring him to bend low and take them in his. To suckle long and hard on that lush lower lip.

He stopped himself. It would be no good to have her startle awake—waking up Rin along. He had more control than that.

Sesshomaru motioned for his retainer to step closer. Picking up Rin's small form, he mounted her on Ah-Uh, and nodded towards Jaken. Jaken sat next to the girl, and Ah-Uh rode away, leaving his master behind.

Sesshomaru turned around to the miko, laying defenseless in the grass, flowers creating a halo around her lithe form. He raked his eyes down her body, and then back up again, memorizing every curve visible. He'd have time to memorize her more intimately later; when they were alone.

Now, he had to get them somewhere safe, where her friends would not find her. He picked her up with a gentleness he had not known he possessed and took to the air; his tail wrapping itself around them both; protecting the girl from the chill air.

He would take her to his castle. His soon to be 'their' castle. If he had his way—which he would—she would never need no other.

It did not take them long to reach his palace. It appeared in the distance, a faint glow around it. A ghost castle some of the villagers had called it. It emanated it's own aura when those who shouldn't be near it strayed too close. In broad daylight, it could strike terror in the noblest of human hearts if wondered too close to it's high white walls.

It was no place for humans. Idly, Sesshomaru found himself comparing his castle to the underworld's castle. Was his as strong, as dangerous? Of course it was. No human could ever step in—or they could, but they'd never come out.

The breathing of the girl nestled deep within the warmth of his arms soothed him in a way nothing else ever could. She was his. He proved it yet again. His.

He tormented himself thinking of her ever belonging to another—and snarled. This caused the miko to shift in her sleep. Unconsciously aware of a predator nearby.

_If only she knew. _Sesshomaru almost chuckled at the irony. Almost.

If only she knew that she was already in the clutches of the most dangerous of predators out there.

He vaguely remembered now, why he had been moving through the forest earlier. He'd felt it then—rather his beast had. The shift in the wind. The pull on the moon. It would be a full moon tonight. The two hundredth Spring Equinox was upon them. If one was to mate during this specific equinox, their souls and spirits would be entwined for all time. Forever united as one.

And if she truly was meant for him—then she'd succumb to the allure of the equinox full moon. While her mind might tell her not to, her body and soul will force her compliance. If fate had created them for one another, then tonight she would be his—her soul would assure that. Her subconscious would cloud her mind and submit to it's true mate.

That is why these mating seasons did not occur every year. It was nature's way of keeping control of the overpopulation of Taiyoukai. For that, and because it would also, in a way, take the will of the two intended and bring them together. She was his as he was forced to be hers.

He'd been planning all day, when he had the sudden urge to find her. To assure himself she was unharmed. That's when he'd overheard the hanyou presenting her a ring. His attention had been grabbed at that.

At that moment he wanted nothing than to march amidst them and tear him to shreds. How dare he try and take what was already mine. But he'd stayed in place—keeping his calm. There was no chance the girl would accept him.

So Sesshomaru ignored his proposal and concentrated in the meaning. So, females were courted and proposed to with a ring? Odd. Then again, there was nothing normal about the little spitfire. His little spitfire.

That was the reason why he'd taken off before seeing what happened next. He'd only stayed long enough to hear her rejection.

His thoughts were interrupted with the shifting of the slight form cradled in his arms. He walked into his castle, careful not to make a sound.

The castle was dark and eerie—almost gloomy. The silence ringing in his ears loudly. Shadows casted by the twilight danced on the clean walls. There was no servants about—the grand stairway breaking into two columns in the distance.

Sesshomaru walked up the left side of the stairs, making his way to the chambers next to his. Anticipation fueled his every step. He'd never felt such impatience before—it was not like him The only time he'd felt remotely anticipated was when he would kill those worth the effort.

Conquests.

She was his conquest, in a way. His biggest conquests.

Gently he placed her on the large bed, she was instantly swallowed by the soft, fluffy sheets. He would wait. He would have her awake when he took her.

He walked to the open window and looked up at the sky. Yes, he would wait. He would wait for the swollen moon to rise and glow fully down at them—and bless their union.

Kagome woke with a start. The vivid dream still lingering in her mind. A dream where she'd been the spring goddess.

The fear and wariness still clung to her in her sweat—the cool breeze bringing goosebumps in to arms. The after effect of the bizarre dream washed through her in waves.

She'd dreamt of him. That he'd been her Hades. That feeling of foreboding from earlier today was back again—full force. Kagome looked around her startled. She was not in Kaede's hut—or even her village for that matter. The aura around the room was strangely familiar. But it wasn't her room either.

She couldn't remember going anywhere after she'd fallen asleep next to Sesshomaru's adoptive child.

Rin!

The fear of awakening in a strange place was dimmed by the terror that now gripped her tight. Where was Rin? Had something taken them? Perhaps she was hurt or worse...

Panic and fear assaulted her—as nausea threatened her. The thought of the tiny child in a demon's grip almost drove her mad. Kagome pressed her palm over her queasy stomach, holding her head with the other.

Then, she felt it. She'd been too worry to feel it before. The strong demonic aura lingering in the room. Could she...Could she be in Naraku's castle?

A wave of fresh panic rushed through her. She examined the aura more closely—seeing it's bright glow. It couldn't be. Naraku's aura was pitch black—not an ounce of good was in it. His aura was dark and seemed to sliver rather than float. It was a thick shadow around him—dark and evil.

Sudden movement caught her eye. From her peripheral vision, she could see shapes moving—but she couldn't make them out. Some shadows were darker than the dark walls, making chills run up and down her bare arms.

Sesshomaru picked up the girl's uneven breathing pattern and knew she'd awaken. At last.

He glided smoothly through the thick darkness. Letting his senses guide him to the one he wanted. He cleared his throat—he didn't want to scare her and have her screaming. Sesshomaru viewed as the girl's senses became alert. Her head snapping in his direction; eyes widened. He could see her dark pupils dilated—trying to find the danger.

Sesshomaru flicked his wrist, and a small candle illuminated the vast room. Draperies hung on the walls—each adorned with the crescent that was the signature of the Lord of the West.

Kagome knew then who exactly was her captor. Golden eyes peered into hers—shattering every thought of fleeting she'd had. His molten honey orbs clashed with her violently—hot molted liquid rushing through her veins. Her mind was cocooned in a haze of passion—the same passion she saw raw in Sesshomaru's eyes. All of a sudden the room was too hot—too suffocating.

Not once did their eyes waver from each other's as he glided towards her.

Kagome could feel the heat radiating from him as he stood next to the bed. His aura had flared up the moment she'd met his gaze. He was feeling the same friction she was. The thought comforted her. Why? She did not know.

Sesshomaru stopped before her—smelling the sudden change in her unique scent. She was aroused.

She was the one then. No doubt about it. Doubting it would be like doubting life itself. She was the one fate had build for him. She was the one the gods had formed for this Sesshomaru and only him.

Raw possession burned his veins at the realization. No one had ever had her—and never will; but him. She was made for him.

The sudden tension he'd felt earlier had vanished. She would not reject him—for she was made for him. The small hoop he held in a tight fist suddenly seemed pointless. He—Lord of the West—did not need such a token to prove or claim his woman. Though he would admit to himself, he'd done it purely for her. To ease the transition of being a wandering miko, to being his mate.

Nonetheless, he'd indulge himself. He would giver her what her tradition demand he giver her. Taking a step closer, Sesshomaru met her eyes squarely. He would not repeat himself, therefore the miko best listen and listen well.

Sesshomaru held out his hand and opened his fist. In the center of his elegant clawed hand laid the most beautiful ring Kagome had ever seen. The undulating waves of crystal clear water diamonds surrounding the platinum ring was simply beautiful and elegant. In the center, a clear emerald stood, accompanied by three rows of twenty two diamonds, all in a round straight baguette cut, lend a triple treat to the antique ring.

Sesshomaru clearly remembered when his beloved mother had given him the ring. She had been in her dying bed—and wished for him to keep it. To remember her—and know that there were greater things than bloodshed and pain. The memory brought fresh remorse into his heart—and resentment at his father's lack of attention. He cleared his mind—he would not degrade his mate's time with him with sour memories.

Kagome was struck speechless. The action had cleared her mind and freed her body from it's frozen stupor.

"Why?" she asked, not knowing what else to ask. He'd never revealed any sign of emotion, and now all of a sudden he decided to do so? To just whisk her away?

"Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered—emotion dripping from every syllable. He felt his throat constrict in rebellion, he was unused to showing any type of emotion. The thought of revealing even part of his most inner thoughts made him rebel against the idea. It was not his character—it was simply not his way.

But he knew if he wanted her to stay—he'd have to say what was buried deep in his thawing heart.

"This Sesshomaru has guarded you and watched over you for many evenings now. Though I can not tell you exactly what you'd wish to hear—I can show you. This lord's castle has been dark and frozen for far too long," he froze at Kagome's expression. Her eyes had widened as they stared up at him, with...fear?

"This Sesshomaru can only promise you that never would you be deceive by this Sesshomaru. Never would you have the need to run to another. You will have this Sesshomaru's alliance and protection, for all time," he finished, taking her hand in his and slipping his heirloom into her dainty finger.

Kagome's jaw nearly fell open. Those words—she'd dreamt over and over to hear them. Only it was Inuyasha who'd utter them. Not Sesshomaru. Try and try as she may, her brain could still not grasp to reality. Sesshomaru was standing beside her—showing in his eyes what he dared not say out loud.

Her heart swelled with bliss and bursted with joy. When she'd lost all hope—lady fate had yet again surprised her; warning her not to belittle her. Though her mind still doubted and did not fully comprehend what was really happening—her body didn't seem to care. Deep withing her, small, blazing hot strings shot out—like hundreds of iron threads and glowed brightly. They seem to expand and rise high above her—until they collided with another set. Slowly but surely they weaved with each other—creating an unbreakable bind.

And then everything made sense. Kagome felt as if her soul had finally been completed—not the kind as if Kikyo's part of her soul had been returned. Something deeper—stronger. She felt completely and irrevocably complete.

Sesshomaru had sensed the moment the girl's subconscious and spirit had recognized and accepted him. He'd felt when their life energies had meshed together and entwined; forever.

She was his now. Irrevocably his.

Unknowingly she'd accepted him. Succumb to him. Perhaps it had been nature to pull her to him—but regardless of what force had been at play—she would not escape him now.

A moment of silence stretched between the two.

Sesshomaru held out his hand, and Kagome took it. Automatically. How right her small hand seemed to fit in his larger ones. Hands that had killed many and yet nurtured a young child. Hands that lived by the sword.

Now was the time. The night was at its darkest—and the moon at it's peak. He tightened his hand around Kagome's, swallowing it with his. Sesshomaru turned, gently—as to not break the spell—and walked towards the door.

Stepping out into the grand hall, he crossed it, passing tables and doors. Until he stopped at a set of double oak doors. Gently, he slided them open and brought her in.

His scent invaded his nose. So familiar. Soon, her scent would be mingling with his in this room. Greeting him every day and night.

Wanting to take in every ounce of her reaction, he stepped next to her, his golden eyes scrutinizing her face.

She approved. Good. Why he cared bothered him to a certain extent, but waved it away. She would be his mate, and everything would be perfect for her. He would give her time to see the room that would be theirs soon.

Kagome's eyes widened more—if possible. The room was elegant and so utterly male. Three large windows graced the wall across from the entrance, taking much of the wall. The full moon's light floated in, casting a faint glow about the room. Everything was clean and in an orderly fashion. Thick ivory draperies hung on the walls, each with the crescent of the west on each.

In the center of the room stood a tall thick bed, silk cushions and soft silver linens piled high on it's thick futon.

Sesshomaru could not allow any more time to pass them, even if his miko needed it. She would have to wait until after the mating.

_**Mild Lemon**_

Silent as a predator catching sight of its prey, he glided towards her and wrapped his arms around her arms, locking them to her sides. He lowered his silvery head, and breathed in her spicy scent; licking her neck.

The action send chills down Kagome's spine—a tightness low in her stomach almost to the brink of pain. Could he possibly be wanting to sleep with her? Was that what the ring was for.

She squealed in surprise and anticipation when she felt his hot breath in her ear, "I can not wait any longer. You are my destined—and I will have you."

_**Real Lemon Starts**_

Sesshomaru reached in front of him and took possession of her hands, circling her dainty wrists with his hard hands. He turned her slowly, and slip his hands up to her elbows, and higher to her shoulders, and higher to frame her face; memorizing every inch of satin skin.

The temptation that were her sinful lips called to him; threatened to lure him in as a siren lured men. She licked her lips, unaware of the havoc that spread through Sesshomaru's body at the action. Without notice, he lifted her bridal style and in a second was next to his bed.

Sesshomaru laid her on the bed, keeping his eyes locked with hers. She still seemed in shock, as he slid his body up towards her. Wordlessly, he leaned down to kiss her, his lips parting her own, his tongue exploring the sweetness of her wet cavern.

Instantly, Kagome tensed, finally registering his actions. She began squirming and pushing, kicking and punching him to get off of her—the spell broken. Her lungs seemed to fail her and she felt like suffocating. Panic thick in her throat.

Yes, he'd told her everything she needed and longed to hear from another; and yes he'd proven his words by his actions, but that still did not mean she was sleeping with him.

She hardly knew him—he'd even tried killing her and her friends once! Of course, he'd saved her from a much crueler fate not once—but twice. But she was not repaying those favors by warming his bed.

Sesshomaru sensed her unease—then smelled her fear, thick in the room. Her attempts at throwing him off her were unfruitful. Sesshomaru simply grabbed both her fragile wrists in one of his larger hands and held them above her head, her lush soft breasts thrust up at the action; invitingly.

He paused to look down at her, his eyes clouded with desire. He saw her fear, warm tears sliding down her cheek. The sight of her tears clenched his gut with guilt. Guilt? When was the last time he'd felt guilt, if ever? Leaning down, he captured her tears in his lips, kissing them away.

The softness in his action causing fresh tears to burst out the miko's eyes.

This small slip of a woman was making him feel strange emotions—emotions that threatened to weaken him. But at that moment—he did not care. All he cared was easing the fear in her. His mate.

Nonetheless, she would be his. This time no one would stop him from what he wanted—what he desired. He'd denied himself too long this pleasure.

Disgusting how he could find such pure bliss simply by wiping her tears away—easing her fears. But he wanted her to enjoy this act as well. She was his—now and until the end of time. He didn't want her first time to be one of horror or pain as such was the case for the young maid in her story—not when it was with him—her mate.

He would not be a God of Death—at least not to her.

He eased his tight grip on her wrists and allowed her to bring them to his chest. If she pushed, he'd shackle them again within his tight grasp. The moon was full—shinning down upon them through the bedchamber's window. It had to be tonight—no other night would insure the mating process complete. He would not wait another two hundred years either. He would take what was his tonight—and court her later with time.

He nodded at himself—agreeing with his own thoughts and kissed her again, his tongue slipping into her mouth, encouraging hers to join in their play.

Sesshomaru was pleased when she did not push him away.

Kagome let herself be thrown into the overwhelming pleasure he offered freely. And let her senses and instinct take over. Her mind already in a lustful haze, it didn't take long to let her senses free.

Sesshomaru reached for the edge of her shirt, glad that this time there was no change in her scent or body language. He pulled the shirt over her head slowly, keeping his eyes locked with hers for any sign of hesitation on her part. He began showering her neck with attention, nipping lightly to distract her while he removed her the dark material covering her soft mounds from him.

Kagome, deciding that he had far too much clothing on, quickly rid him of his armor and obi, allowing his kimono to open freely. Giving her the liberty to roam his well toned chest with her flimsy hands.

He brought his heated lips to hers, and this time Kagome responded in kind, already feeling herself swept into his heady kiss. No one had ever touched her senses that way before, not even Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru pulled away then, much to her disappointment, only to gaze at her once more. Kagome felt herself flush and moved her hands to cover her swollen breasts, but the Taiyoukai would not have it. He grasped her wrists and pulled her hands away lovingly.

"Do not hide yourself from this Sesshomaru—not tonight.." Kagome saw his golden eyes travel the length of her body slowly, raw molted desire plain in his dark eyes now. He let go of her wrists and let his hands cup the sides of her face as he stared at her some more. Slowly he let his hands wander down to her neck, her shoulders and then stopping as he cupped her breasts, feeling them swell with his touch.

_She is the most beautiful woman to ever grace his sight_.. Sesshomaru thought as he gazed at her and watched just how she responded so eagerly to him. He kissed Kagome again, unable to express the feelings that were within him verbally—but hoping she would feel them as clearly as he felt them.

Kagome gasped with the sensation of heat coming from his hands and inwardly arched against him as he slowly caressed and squeezed.

Kagome moaned as he drew one of her pink orbs into his warm mouth, tracing circles around it with his tongue.

The moment Kagome slip his kimono off him, she was unsure of herself. Hesitating momentarily, she decided to once again, let instinct guide her, instead of thinking about it too much. She found her clawed hands on Sesshomaru's back, gently exploring his muscles and the smooth heat of his skin against her fingertips.

Sesshomaru dragged his hands to the hem of her green skirt, cursing the damn material. With one flick of his wrist, the offending cloth was ripped to shreds. When he encountered yet another obstacle from his prize, he almost growled. Again, he annihilated the material.

Her long legs spread just a little to adjust to him being on top of her. Although Sesshomaru noticed her shift, he did not wish to rush through this. This night was meant to be special. And he would make it special and unforgettable for her.

Sesshomaru inhaled the sweet scent of her raven hair as he slowly traced her slightly pointed ear with the tip of his tongue. She turned her head towards him and Sesshomaru hungrily kissed her, as she looped her arms around him.

With every kiss, every touch, he wanted to imprint on her his scent.

Sesshomaru growled her name out softly as Kagome moved sensuously underneath him. If she kept that up, he would not be patient much longer.

Kagome could feel his obvious arousal on her thigh, and knew that at that moment—she wanted Sesshomaru more than anything she had ever wanted before. Was it only lust that fueled her desire? She did not think so. There was just something about Sesshomaru, something hidden, something deep within that he never showed to anyone, not even to himself.

He did have a heart. It was just buried deep within him like a treasure - a treasure she wanted to for herself.

And then all coherent thoughts swept out of Kagome's mind as she felt Sesshomaru's lips kissing down her body, his tongue lightly darting out from time to time.

For a time he focused on her breasts, and Kagome found that he obviously liked them very much.

Sesshomaru reached her belly button, and swirled his tongue against it, making Kagome wriggle and squirm underneath him.

Kagome could have sworn she felt the youkai-lord smile against her flushed skin.

When he reached her heated core she nearly jumped out of her skin. Sesshomaru held her down forcibly by her hips as he mercilessly tortured her once more with his mouth, causing Kagome to grasp his hair.

The only sensible thought coursing through her mind: Oh god, the friction was driving her crazy and he was causing it and if he didn't stop she'd go—don't stop!

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome exclaimed as she started to shudder deliciously. So close now, so close and then— Sesshomaru pulled away just at the last moment, causing Kagome's eyes to snap open.

The promise of death in eyes almost made him laugh.

Kagome had no time to ask questions, when he was atop her again, his hands roaming her body and his mouth against hers once more.

Sesshomaru pulled himself on his elbows and positioned himself between her legs, his eyes filled with raw desire in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, please.." Kagome's hands gripped his shoulders, not knowing what she was begging for exactly, but knowing only he could make the pulsing within her core ease.

"Almost...ready..." Sesshomaru said growled softly, rocking against her slowly, trying to prepare her for his invasion.

Kagome felt a flair of pain as Sesshomaru thrust into her tight tunnel with one quick thrust. Their bodies connected in the most intimate of ways, Kagome cried out softly.

Pure ecstasy laced her blood as Sesshomaru bit the juncture between her neck and shoulder, growling deeply in his throat, even as he buried himself deeper still within her tight sheath.

A tear raced down Kagome's cheek. Sesshomaru knew by her smell that she was in pain and he would not have that. Gently with his warm tongue he soothed the bite he had made and then pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"Shh...love, it will pass," Sesshomaru murmured, trailing warm kisses down her cheek as he started to rock against her, wanting her to get used to his full size.

Sesshomaru used his tail to distract her a little, almost playfully tickling her breasts with the tip of his tail, as he pulled back to watch her surprise. He was rewarded with a small smile from her pink lips.

Suddenly the pain was gone, replaced by a delicious friction. Kagome's body had naturally adjusted to Sesshomaru's length. Feeling the heat once more, she gave an experimental roll of her hips, and found nothing but bliss.

She started to move with Sesshomaru, groaning and moaning against him, her hands caressing his lean body. When they kissed, Kagome could not get enough of him, nor he of her, for they moved in time with each other, building up to their climax. His thrusts became wilder, his youkai blood rising to a fevered pitch.

Was this - love? Both of them thought.

Snarling against her breast, Sesshomaru increased his pace, wanting to hear Kagome's cry of submission to him. He felt her scratches on his back and growled when she bit his lower lip, lost in the ecstasy that he was giving her.

She, too gave him the sweetest of pleasures.

Come what may, they would both know that he, Sesshomaru, had been the first to change her into a woman. And he intended to have her remember that for the rest of her life. Because the thought of another with her almost drove him to the blink of madness. He wanted more than her body. He relised that he did not want her body alone—he wanted her thoughts, her soul, her very essence.

His eyes flashed and Kagome saw the hint of red in them, but at that point she didn't care. The wonderful friction was building up deep inside her womb—and she wanted release.

Kagome cried out with surprising strength as her orgasm made her muscles tightened around his member.

She was aware of Sesshomaru growling against her throat, his movements hard and fast now. Kagome didn't mind—she encouraged him. Finally, Sesshomaru found his blissful release and tensed above her, his hands gripping her hips as he spilled himself within her, ripping a growl from him.

Sesshomaru slowly and gently pulled out of her tight sheath, holding her close to his heart.

_**End of Lemon**_

Everything within the chamber was still, except for their ragged breaths as they held each other close. Sesshomaru rolled them over to lay on their sides.

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru's arms looped around her waist. Sesshomaru pulled his leg over hers and his fluffy tail draped over them, holding Kagome's legs closer, imprisoning her against him.

It was over but Sesshomaru felt no desire to leave her. He could not define the feeling he felt right now, but it felt good to hold her so close and to know that she was his. Her fresh scent—was hers and it was his too, mingled together.

He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent and content to find his scent there too. Uncharacteristically, both peace and joy flooded him in that one moment.

Kagome rested against his broad chest, she too feeling a deep inner peace. For once her heart did not feel bitter or resentment thinking back at the many times she'd found Inuyasha and Kikyo together.

She still couldn't help but wonder what Sesshomaru was thinking though. Had it just been sex for him? Had he simply used her because he was simply in heat? Kagome twisted around in his arms and stared up into his relaxed face.

Sesshomaru, sensing the sudden stress his mate was in, opened his eyes and looked into her face.

Ah, she wonders now.. Sesshomaru thought. He wondered too if she'd accepted him as well. Had she finally submitted to him? Or was he suppose to court her now?

He kissed her with a gentleness he had not know he possessed.

"You are mine, Kagome. You are my mate and nothing could ever change that," he stated softly, his lips against hers again.

Kagome stared into his eyes, long and hard. Unconsciously fidgeting with the ring on her finger.

The ring.

Why had he given her the ring? She wondered. So, she asked him, "Why did you give me this ring, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stared into her eyes, she'd said his name without formalities. That was good.

"This Sesshomaru heard when Inuyasha gifted you with a ring and asked for your hand in marriage," Sesshomaru said the last part in a growl.

Kagome's eyes widened, so he had given her the ring for the reasons she'd thought he had. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears at the confession.

"Yes, I am yours," she consented. And she was. How could she not be?

"I, Sesshomaru, am yours, too" He whispered in her ear and Kagome's eyes widened.

"W-What?" Could her ears be deceiving her?

"Kagome..." His voice was low with some kind of unexpressed emotion. He felt as if she could rip his heart away in an instant, and he hated it, even as he acknowledged that fact.

He—he loves me? Kagome felt stunned. He had not said that, but something in his tone couldn't be more clearer than that.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome smiled. "I am yours too.."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction, suddenly filled with a smoldering fire. This woman before him, this maddening, infuriating woman with her eyes that seemed to grab and hold him—was his! Triumph and arrogance both battled withing him.

The Lord of the West felt something warm within him brighten like a fire from within and he suddenly realized what it was—It was something that he had not been allowed to feel before.

Joy. Pure blissful joy.

Sesshomaru kissed his mate, and once again ventured into that world where they only existed for each other...knowing their gloomy dark castle would forever be radiant and brighter from then on...

**_The End_**

* * *

A/N: I know, it's the end! I hadn't wanted to let it know that this would be the end...! I guess I myself, was in denial...T.T

So, what do you think? Now, let me tell 'ya--that was my first ever lemon, so please be gentle. Didn't like it? Let me know! Critisism is highly appreciated!

I might do a little sequel, to see how it works out with Rin and the rest accepting Sess/Kag's mating--but I don't know yet...

**Check out my profile to see the ring Sesshomaru gave to Kagome!!**


	6. AN Please read first!

**Hi everyone!**

I hope everyone's doing great! Just to let you know, the first one-shot to Kagome: Storyteller, Miko, Wife and Mate is up.

If you don't know that's the sequel for Kagome: Storyteller, Miko, Wife or Mate? I've decided to post it up on the same story. So the sequel will be posted up here on Kagome: Storyteller, Miko, Wife or Mate?

So, go and read it!

* * *

**Go on to the next chapter to read One-Shot #1 of **

**Kagome: Storyteller, Miko, Wife and Mate**

**!!**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 1

****

Kagome: Storyteller, Miko, Wife and Mate

One-Shot #1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

"Kagome-chan, can Rin join you in the hot springs?" the young child stood before the miko, her little foot making small circles on the wooden floor.

Upon hearing the young child's shy request, the young miko rose from her seat next to the window, and walked over to the girl. Lifting the child's chin up with one finger, the young woman smiled. "Of course you may join me Rin."

Rin jumped up and hugged the woman around her slim waist, "Yay! Rin gets to bathe with Kagome-okasan!" the woman smiled wider at the child's excited exclaim.

Kagome watched as her little adoptive daughter ran out of her chambers, hopping with each step. Looking at her daughter now, brought back vivid images of her other little adoptive child. How his cute bushy tail would twitch every time he was nervous or angry, or how his little green eyes would stare up at him during story time. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of him.

She looked down at her hands, and remembered when he would grasp hers with his tiny chubby hands. How his little fang would peek at her when he laughed. She was pulled out of her wallowing as two bands of steel circled her waist. Closing her eyes, she indulged in the peace the presence behind her offered.

Turning within the arms, she leaned her forehead into the man's chest; taking in his fresh scent. His scent sent a blast of adrenaline rushing through her body, fully awakening her. She looked up and stared into warm honeyed eyes. "Hello love," she smiled up.

Sesshomaru stared down at his mate, and noticed the fading trails of tears on her cheeks. Carefully, almost tenderly, he bent down and captured the last tear with his silky lips. Closing his eyes to savor the salty drop, he spoke softly, "Why do you cry?"

Kagome looked startled up at him, and reached up to touch her cheek. Indeed, it was wet. She'd thought she'd controlled the tears, bid them away. She hadn't noticed she'd actually had shed them. Lowering her eyes, she shook her head, "It's nothing, Sesshomaru. I'm just very sentimental, you know that."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at his mate, and lifted her chin up with two fingers, forcing her to meet his scrutinizing eyes. "You're lying, what is wrong Kagome?"

Kagome closed her eyes briefly, before opening them at his low growl. He'd used her name, and he only did that when he wanted serious answers. He wasn't going to let this one slide, not for a long shot.

"I miss them, Sesshomaru. But most of all, I miss him," Kagome stopped, unable to speak another word. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, she closed her eyes as new tears threatened to spill.

Sesshomaru growled viciously, his eyes flashing momentarily. The thought of his mate missing him—his undeserving, sorry excuse of a half breed, filled him with the strongest need to shred anything to pieces. He wanted to appear right before the mutt and tear him to pieces, limb by limb. Schooling his emotions under control once again, he took in a long deep breath. He looked down and found his miko staring up at him, eyes wide with fear.

The sweet, intoxicating aroma of her blood filled his senses, flaring his nostrils. Her blood, but why? Why would she be bleeding. The sudden thought pulled him out of his thoughts, all anger forgotten momentarily. He looked down and noticed his claws digging into her soft arms, a faint trail of red seeping down one of the wounds.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I spoke. I meant, my little adoptive son, Shippou," Kagome whimpered, feeling his claws deep within her soft flesh.

Immediately, he pulled out his claws gently. Relief and an unrecognizable emotion flooded his being, making his inner beast retreat into his slumber.

Sesshomaru bent down and licked the small puncture, swirling his wet tongue, making sure it closed. He lingered on the last one, finishing his work with a kiss. Then, kissing the rest of the punctures, until he trailed her arm up with small lingering kisses. He kissed her shoulder, then trailed up to her neck. There, he swirled his tongue on his mark. Telling any demon, human, or hanyou who exactly she belonged to. Suckling gently, he pushed his hands up her arms, caressing lightly her skin.

"Sesshomaru," he heard her whimper. Weather because she wanted more, or wanted to stop, he did not care. He continued his ministrations until he reached her small ear, and latched on to her lobe. Suckling, nipping and licking gently, until he received what he wanted: her little whimpers of pleasure.

Just as he trailed hot kisses up her jaw line, "Kagome-okasan! I'm ready!" the little excited voice chirped from the doorway. Immediately Kagome jumped away from Sesshomaru, receiving a small growl from the Taiyoukai.

"R-right, let's go then," Kagome stuttered over her words, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't believe he'd done that to her, again! How could he, with a single touch, have her hot and bothered. She inwardly was thrilled at the soaring passion he elicited within her every day, even though outwardly she huffed scandalously.

**OoO**

"Isn't this relaxing, Rin?" the young miko breathed out as she leaned against one of the boulders in the middle of the pool. Sesshomaru had apparently build his castle around a natural oasis, enclosing this little treasure within it.

"Yes, Rin is happy here!" little Rin smiled at her new mother.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw a flash of white moving among the shadows. She turned her head towards the child next to hers, exposing that corner to her peripheral vision. She noticed it again, and a small wicked smile played across her features. Apparently, they had a little stalker in their hands.

"Rin, have you ever heard the story of Artemis and Actaeon?" Kagome asked the young child innocently. She knew the little girl had never heard of the story, how could she? It hadn't even been invented yet, but she trusted in the child's curiosity and love of a good story.

Rin's eyes snapped open, and shook her head, "No Kagome-okasan, Rin's never heard it!"

Kagome caught the motion one more time, and confirmed her suspicions. Now would be a great time to teach this little stalker a lesson. "Do you wish to hear it?" she asked all too innocent, knowing her stalker would catch on. Rin nodded her head vigorously, sitting up in one of the steps, just like Kagome had suspected she would.

Deep within the corner of the oasis leaning against the wall, cloaked in shadows, Sesshomaru listened.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome started, "Once upon a time, there was a family, cursed to be miserable. One of the daughters of this cursed family, was Autonoe. She had a son, named Actaeon. He was a Greek prince and a great hunter whose skills and wisdom were taught by the a good centaur named Chiron." she turned to see the little girl looking up at her, her chin in her face as her elbows rested on her knees.

Smiling she continued, sneaking a glance at the shadowed corner through the corner of her eye.

"One day, Actaeon was hunting with his pack of hounds and happened to get deeper into the woods than he'd originally planned. This wouldn't normally have been so bad, except that on that particular day at that particular hour, the goddess Artemis had been hunting there as well," Kagome paused to give her story the suspense it deserved, foreshadowing.

"After a hard hunt, she had decided to take a nice leisurely bath and was lowering herself into the water just as Actaeon came around the bend in chase of his dogs. He saw the goddess, naked, bathing in the pool. Instead of turning and running away, Actaeon stayed. He stared at the young goddess," she paused as Rin fell into the water with a splash.

Startled out of her storytelling, Kagome turned to the young girl. Rin resurfaced and smiled at Kagome sheepishly. "Sorry okasan, I was too distracted by the story and fell," the little girl said bashfully.

In the farthest, darkest corner of the oasis, Sesshomaru opened his eyes intrigued with his mate's story. For some reason, he had the distinct feeling the story was directed at him.

Kagome laughed softly, genuine amusement gleaming in her eyes. Rin laughed with her, then sat back down, waiting patiently for the story to continue.

Kagome got the point, and continued. "The offended goddess did not think about whether Actaeon had purposely insulted her or if it was simply an accident. You see, the goddess was a virgin goddess, and having a man see her nude was a great offense to her. Artemis reached for the first weapon she could find—and as her bow was too far to reach easily, and she had the benefit of magic, it was the water of the pool that flew from her fingertips. As the drops touched Actaeon, the young man was transformed into a stag."

Kagome turned her eyes towards Rin's saucer eyes, and laughed again. She couldn't help it. The child's gullible expression simply caused laughter to bubble up within her and spill form her lips. She chanced a small glance at the corner, and saw shifting shadows.

Sesshomaru's brow raised at the turn the story had taken. Now he knew the story was definitively directed at him. The small glimpse his mate had thrown his way had definitively given her away. So, she wanted to play did she? He chuckled inwardly, he would not heed his little spitfire's warning.

Rin blinked a few times, before saying impatiently, "What happened next okasan?"

Kagome continued her tale, "Actaeon's heart raced with fear, and he ran away. The cold Artemis whistled and Actaeon's own hounds answered the call pursuing their master and tearing him to pieces as he tried in vain to call out to them," Kagome concluded, this time, she did turn towards the corner her little sneaky mate hid among the shadows.

Her eyes remained trained on the spot, and she knew her eyes were staring into his; even if she couldn't quite see him.

Rin gasped, feeling sorry for him. "Why did she do that okasan?" Rin whispered.

Kagome turned to the fretful child, "Because that's what happens to peeping toms," she said matter of factly.

Rin turned to her with confused eyes, "Who's peeping Tom?" Kagome turned to her and smiled. She really did like stories. "That's another story Rin-chan."

**OoO**

Both females turned towards the stairs of the warm pool, and stepped out. Kagome turned once more towards the corner and found it empty. She smiled inwardly, knowing exactly how she would tease her little unemotional-oh-so-perfect mate. She grinned wickedly at the thought.

Rin walked besides her new okasan as they made their way to Kagome's chambers. Rin looked up at Kagome, a happy smile breaking across her young face. Kagome opened the large oak doors, and stepped into her chamber with Rin in tow.

She immediately located Sesshomaru resting languorously on the bed, his arm across his eyes and one hand on his stomach. His breath was even and seemed so peacefully asleep. But she knew better...

"Rin-chan, perhaps you can tell him the story tomorrow. I think he's asleep right now," Kagome whispered to the child. Rin looked up at Kagome and gave her a toothed smile. She nodded and gave her a tight hug around the waist, "Than you okasan for letting me accompany you today."

Kagome's eyes softened at her new adoptive daughter and she nodded her head. She turned and closed the door behind Rin. Before the door fully closed, she was pinned to the door, one powerful arm wrapped around her waist, the other one leaning against the door. Hot breath fanned against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Her cheek pressed against the wooden door, she closed her eyes, becoming aware of the hard muscles pressing against her. Indulging in the hard bulge pressing firmly against her back, she felt one clawed hand encircle her throat; claws tracing circles.

She almost moaned at the sensations, but stopped herself. She wouldn't give in that soon—or fast. "Kagome," the low whisper sent hot breath in her ear, giving her goosebumps. She leaned her head back, wanting that same warm breath on her cheek.

In a moment's flash, she was turned and lifted against the door by her waist, "My Kagome." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed for a moment, then allowed all the hunger he felt within spill from his eyes and devour his mate. He dug his nose into her collarbone, and inhaled long and deep. Pulling away, he stared up into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome's breath halted in her throat, surprised by the stark hunger she saw in Sesshomaru's eyes. Usually so unperturbed, now his eyes overflowed with need and desire...and something else.

Kagome smiled down at him, a mischievous glint in them. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso, she licked her lips. "You were listening to my story, you little stalker," she teased, sliding his silvery strands through her finders.

One side of Sesshomaru's lips tilted up, and he drought his nose between Kagome's breasts, and sniffed once more. His eyes said it all. Guilty as charged.

Kagome smiled, this time allowing her smile to be slow and seductive, "You know what those hounds did to Actaeon?" Sesshomaru stared at her, knowing full well what those vicious hounds had done to their master.

Kagome continued, licking her lips once more, "They devoured him," she whispered. In an instant she was laying flat on the bed.

* * *

A/N: So, here's the sequil to Kagome: Storyteller, Miko, Wife or Mate? Thanks to **M. Waters** for beta-ing this story for me!

Quick note, if you notice the sequel is the same title as the 'prequel'. That is because in the first series Kagome was still finding her place. In this sequel, she knows her place. She knows where she belongs and who she is. So, there's no question mark at the end. And no more 'or' like on the first series, now there's an 'and'--because she's learned she's all of them. .

Hope you liked it. I ran out and bought "Mythology" By Edith Hamilton after an anonymous review suggested it...lol. Just in case any one wanted to know. Second chapter is currently being written and beta-ed! Yay!

**Next One-Shot: How will Inuyasha react to the news? What will he do? Might post it up tomorrow if I get inspired...**


	8. Chapter 2

**Kagome: Storyteller, Miko, Wife and Mate**

**One-Shot #2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Kagome sat outside, amidst her favorite red roses. The sun shone brightly down at her, as the light breeze ruffled her glistening hair. With a sigh, she looked in front of her, into the lively forest. As she continued looking, she could catch little game running among the bushes through the corner of her eyes. Shadows danced where the sun's rays penetrated the thick canopy of trees. Her deep eyes took in everything; from the swaying tree leaves, to the little birds crying for their mother.

Capturing her attention, she kept staring at the three tiny birds. Barely having enough feathers to cover their pink bodies. She saw, fascinated, as a larger bird swung by and landed amidst the nest. The sight reminded her of her little one, the one she'd left behind. She wouldn't be there to protect him, guide him, or nurture him such as the bird was doing her young.

The thought of her little Shippou, crying for her, broke her thought. Knowing she'd never be able to go back to them. With one last sigh, she looked back at the large castle. It's walls stood tall and impenetrable; a fortress he'd called it. Reminiscent of the times she'd endured while trying to adjust herself to her new home, she smiled. She'd been confronted, talked back to, and disobeyed many times at first, but everything settled itself. With a little of her communication skills, everything worked out. Now, every servant welcomed her with open arms. She thought about the very first servant that had shown her displeasure and antagonism towards her. She'd—well, that's another story.

Now, she wanted desperately to see her little one. Her little, mischievous, hyper kitsune. She idly wondered if she should ask her 'mate' if she could visit him—then immediately refused the idea. She'd never been one to ask permission. Besides, she was all for the motto: 'Do now, ask forgiveness later.'

With that she stood up, dusting her light blue kimono and dropping the red roses she'd had on her lap, and walked towards the inviting forest.

**XxXxXOoOXxXxX**

"Inuyasha, you jerk! You probably chased her away with your meanness!" the young youkai wailed for the millionth time that week, holding on to Miroku's head. He stood perched on the monk's shoulders, grabbing his face for dear life as they walked through Inuyasha's forest.

Both Sango and Miroku gave each other _the_ look, it had been a week since their friend had suddenly disappeared. They'd both wondered if their friend had finally had enough of Inuyasha's indecision. After all, no one would appreciate their love interest to still think about their undead ex. Sango often wondered if perhaps that day Inuyasha and Kagome had walked off they'd finally come to a decision. Perhaps Kagome decided it would be best to return to her own time, if so, why wouldn't they tell them?

Miroku stayed silent, but his mind kept wandering to the issue at hand. Lady Kagome had left without so much as a farewell. It could be possible that Inuyasha had simply taken her to her time and blocked the well again, like he'd done so long ago before.

It was unnerving that Inuyasha had said nothing when he had come to camp that night; alone. He hadn't said anything, yet the sadness that had been reflected in his eyes had been unmistakable. Something had happened, yet he refused to speak of it. Inuyasha had been quieter for that whole week. He hadn't pushed them or ran off into fights blindly. He was more considerate, and that was very uncharacteristic of him; he'd never show his concern for them.

Miroku reached up with one hand and patted Shippou's small back, signaling him that was enough. He could tell Inuyasha was not taking Kagome's absence very well.

Sango was about to approach Inuyasha, when he stopped in mid step. Inuyasha's ears twitched atop his head, moving like antennas. His nose rose to sniff the air, head moving from side to side, until it seemed to latch on a certain direction. He growled deep within his throat—the sound did not sound menacing, but excited.

"Kagome..." he whispered into air and he took off at the speed of light, following his nose. Both Sango and Miroku stared at each other speechless, and made a dash for their friend.

**XxXxXOoOXxXxX**

Kagome walked through the thick forest, the canopy of trees above her allowing only a small amount of sunlight to sift through it. She hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't be too angry when he noticed her missing. She really didn't want him to come out looking for her, he'd only want to take her back home. Right now, the only thing she wanted was looking at her little Shippou one more time.

Her back tensed and the small hairs behind her neck stood as she felt a strong and fast demonic aura coming towards her. It couldn't possibly be Sesshomaru's since he was in the west, and this aura was approaching from the east. She paused as she analyzed the aura one more time, and relaxed a bit.

Inuyasha.

Suddenly an unexpected warmth flooded her system, relief making her lightheaded. She was finally going to see them—her friends. And Shippou! She quickened her pace, until she was sure at any moment Inuyasha would burst through the trees. And burst through the trees he did.

Before her, Inuyasha stood, his chest heaving for breath. At first glance, he seemed shocked—then his face contorted to one of blithe. His smile stretched from ear to ear, his eyes scrunching up. He stood frozen though, he didn't make any advance towards her.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was her!

It was actually her. She'd returned to them! For an entire week he'd been replaying the whole scene in the forest, when he'd proposed to her. Over and over he'd berated himself for being so foolish as to let her slide through his fingers. Always having her so near, yet at the last moment he lost her to his own stupid selfishness to keep a past that was ripped from him. But now, now she was there, in front of him—smiling at him!

"K-kagome?" Inuyasha's voice sounded small to his own ears, but he didn't care. She was here, she'd returned to him and that was all that mattered. More than once he'd been about to jump into the well and dragged her back to their group. If she had refused to aid them in finding the shards then he'd been just as content with her companionship.

"Kagome? Are you really here?" _What kind of stupid question was that? Of course she was here!_ He looked at her and decided to walk closer. One of his puppy ears twitched at a sound in the forest and his head turned towards it.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou burst out of the trees. They were all mounted on a fully transformed Kirara, while Shippou still held on to Miroku's head.

"Shippou?" Kagome squealed. She'd waited so long to see him once again. That week had been the longest week of her life—without being able to hold and comfort her little kit. Kagome couldn't contain her exuberance and rushed towards Shippou.

Inuyasha leaped in front of Kagome before she could take two steps and crouching before her snarled menacingly. A sudden wave of possessiveness spread through him and gripped him by the throat. The white within his eyes began bleeding a vivid red, before they were completely engulfed. Two distorted zigzags of magenta tore through his cheek, as he crouched lower and turned towards the group atop Kirara.

"Stay away," he growled savagely.

**XxXxXOoOXxXxX**

The sky turned a pale lavender as the clouds continued their lazy roll. Sesshomaru sat on his high oak chair, reading an old parchment scroll. His hair flowed gently down his back in waves, as his warm honeyed eyes studied the ancient writing. He needed to find the right spell—one his father had cautioned him about. The great Taiyoukai had once said that only a demon's true soul mate could be turned demon, and if they proved they were not the demon's true other half, then they would perish.

It'd been so long since he'd even seen that old scroll, he'd nearly forgotten about it. Now, though, he might have use for it...

Sesshomaru looked up, expecting at any moment to see his mate walk through the extravagant double doors. His brows furrowed a bit, while his eyes narrowed towards the window. The sun would set in a matter of hours, and it surprised him his mate had not yet barged into his study and forbid him to continue working and get his "little bottom outside to breath fresh air," as she would so amiably put it.

Closing his eyes, he loosened the hold on his senses and let them soar through his castle. His brows knitted tighter when he did not sense her unique aura. He spread his sensed further to engulf his lands, and only then did he find her.

Sesshomaru eyes snapped open, a vicious snarl ripping from his throat. That hanyou was in the process of transforming—and he was near his mate! If he dared hurt her... Rising from his seat in a flash of silver, he stormed out the castle and into the warm fresh air.

**XxXxXOoOXxXxX**

"Don't look at her!" Inuyasha growled menacingly, throwing himself at Kagome in an attempt to cover her from the other's view. He pinned her underneath him, trapping her on a tree. His voice sounded desperate, his eyes switching wildly between the monk and the demon slayer. _No one, no one would take her from him again. He'd kill them first._

His crazed eyes turned to Kagome, who pressed her back into the tree even more, bringing her knees up to her chest. Wrapping one arm around her legs, she brought the other up to Inuyasha's cheek, and began tracing his zigzagged demon mark.

"Please, please Inuyasha, don't do this," she whispered through trembling lips. Inuyasha's eyes seemed glued on her lips, as he captured each tremble with wild eyes. His breath came in short shallow pants, his chest laboring too hard.

"Inuyasha, if you wish to live, you will release my mate this instance," the Taiyoukai threatened behind the crazed hanyou, stepping off the cloud like substance he traveled on. Each word uttered, laced with a deadly promise of a painful redemption. His eyes had immediately narrowed at what he saw. His mate was trapped between the roots of a tree and Inuyasha's body, her blue kimono now stained with soil. The position his mate was in angered him to a point of blind madness.

Inuyasha stiffened in his crouch before Kagome, his eyes widening more—if possible. His eyes glowed redder at the mention of the word 'mate.' _So, that was the reason she'd left them—she'd left him! To become this assholes mate! _It finally made sense—all of it. Why he'd never smelled her scent near the well, or why he'd suddenly lost her scent in the first place. _It all made perfect fucking sense! _

Kagome cringed away from him, wishing she'd never seen it in the first place. She had caused this, and deep down she knew it. Deep down, knowing it, hurt much more. She closed her eyes shut, and thought of ways to soothe him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started, opening her eyes to meet his bewildered red ones. The sight made her sick, but she had to try and calm him; or else. Sneaking a quick glance behind Inuyasha, she saw her mate's form tightening, preparing for an attack. She noticed Sango reach for her boomerang quietly, keeping her eyes set on her target: Inuyasha. Miroku captured her eyes for a split second, and noticed him stop his advancement towards Inuyasha's crouched back.

He understood her plan.

"Inuyasha," she whispered soothingly, knowing she had to do something quick least her mate jump at an attack. "Inuyasha, let me tell you a story, just like I did Shippou during bed time."

Inuyasha turned his rutilant eyes. He lowered his body towards her and inhaled the fragrance of her hair, nodding his head.

"Once there was a king named Acrisius, he had a beautiful daughter named Danae. Their was an oracle of Apollo that told Acrisius that Danae's son would one day kill him. Acrisius could not let that happen, so he locked Danae in a bronze tower so that she would never marry or have children.

The tower had no doors, but it had one very small window. Danae was very sad, but one day a bright shower of gold came through the small window," Kagome paused and quickly looked at her mate, a gentle smile tugging at her lips. She spoke softly, so only Inuyasha would hear her story, but she knew Sesshomaru was hearing every single word.

"A man appeared, he had a thunderbolt in his hand and Danae knew he was a god, but she didn't know which. The man said he was a god and wished for her to be his wife. He promised to make her dark prison a wonderful sunny land with many flowers. It all happened as he said, the horrible prison became fields almost as wonderful as the Elysian Fields themselves, but one day Acrisius saw light coming out of the small window. He told his men to tear down one of the walls. He walked into the tower and saw Danae with a baby on her lap, smiling she said, "I have named him Perseus." Acrisius was furious, he shut Danae and baby Perseus up in a large chest and cast them out to sea."

Kagome paused her storytelling, and looked up into Inuyasha's closed eyes. She reached up and touched his cheek, tracing the fading zigzag on his cheek. He snapped his eyes open at the contact, and Kagome noticed the red in his eyes soften, until they were pink.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered softly, for only his ears to hear, and cupped his cheek with her hand. This time she was sure Sesshomaru didn't hear. She could feel the frustration growing within her mate—the desire to attack Inuyasha and whisk her away from the forest and into the protection of their home.

Inuyasha gripped her hand with his clawed one purring into her hand, and slipped his tongue out to taste her palm. He purred louder, the echo of the vibrations flowing in waves down Kagome's arm.

"Somehow they got safely to the island of Seriphos where Polydectes was king. The king's brother, Dictys, was a fisherman and caught them in his net and pulled them to shore," Kagome finished her story, her hand still on Inuyasha's cheek.

"Inuyasha, please, you can't keep me locked up forever. I need to be free, make my own decision—make my own mistakes," Kagome cooed while holding the enraged Inuyasha in her arms. His face contorted into one of pain, his growling turning softly into a soft whining. The contorted magenta stripes on his cheeks slowly dissipated. His eyes losing the red tint within them, leaving them slightly pink.

"Inuyasha, please. I'm truly happy by Sesshomaru's side," Kagome whispered, hoping to the Kami's she wasn't making things worse.

Inuyasha stared into her clear eyes for a long moment, trying to decipher something within their depths. Kagome didn't know what he was looking for, but what ever it was he found it, because he gradually let her hand slip out of his. "Kagome" he let out in a pained whisper, "I'm sorry." Inuyasha's voice broke at the end, yet no tears were shed. He truly wished her to be happy, if it couldn't be with him, then he was content if it was with some one else. He just wished that someone else hadn't been his own half brother.

Kagome loosened her grip to look down at him, tenderly swiping his sweaty bangs from his closed eyes. She continued to whisper sweet nothings into his puppy ears, gently caressing his damp hair. She patted his back, and allowed herself a relieved breath.

Inuyasha slowly pulled away from her, whimpering silently. The sadness and defeat in his eyes almost made Kagome want to embrace him tighter. But she knew that if she treasured Inuyasha's life and welfare, it would be more than wise to put physical distance between them at the moment, if Sesshomaru's reddening eyes were any indication. Inuyasha stood and helped Kagome to stand, his ears flat on his head.

In an instance, Sesshomaru was before them both, hand on Tokijin. "If you ever dare to lay one filthy hand on my mate," he said, placing as much emphasize on the word 'mate' "I swear I will not hold back and I will have your head, Inuyasha. And there won't be a force in heaven that will stop me, not even my mate," he added the last part with a stern look at Kagome.

Holding his hand out for his mate, Sesshomaru nodded at Kagome. Kagome took Sesshomaru's hand and before he could call upon his cloud, she let go of his hand. "Wait, Sesshomaru. I came here for a reason," Kagome said in a rush. She looked over at her friends and smiled longingly.

Sesshomaru noticed the yearning in her eyes and decided to give his mate this one small pleasure. He nodded towards her. Kagome's eyes glowed with glee as she ran towards her friends. Stopping mid way, she turned and smiled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sulked towards her, and smiled briefly when she nodded in encouragement.

"It's so nice to see you Kagome," Sango was the first to greet the younger woman. She rushed to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She lowered her voice as she whispered, "No wonder we hadn't seen you in a while, I'd want to stay home too."

Kagome's face flushed crimson at the implications Sango was giving her. Before she could speak, Miroku also hugged her. "It's such a relief to know you're okay, Lady Kagome," he said, his hand itching to move south, but treasuring it too much to risk loosing it with the Taiyoukai so close by.

"I'm sorry for leaving you without notice, but it was kind of unexpected," Kagome said, tears chocking her. She turned to look for one little guy she'd gone through all just to see.

Her eyes clashed with green.

There, on Kirara's back, Shippou stood frozen, staring at Kagome. Kagome walked up to him, leaving everyone behind. Once she stood in front of him, she bent and met his wide eyes. Shippou reached one tiny chubby hand and patted Kagome's cheek, as if she'd disappear. "Kagome?" his little voice whispered.

Kagome's chest tightened at his doubtful voice. Had she really been gone for so long he'd think he was hallucinating? She smiled and nodded warmly, then opened her arms to catch the young kit as he attacked her middle. She laughed at his enthusiasm, and brushed his hair with her fingers, cooing softly to him.

"Please, take me with you! I miss you too much okasan!" Shippou muffled cry came out from Kagome's middle. She froze at his words. He'd called her okasan. She smiled at him, and patted his trembling back. Kagome turned and met Sesshomaru's gaze squarely.

Sesshomaru knew what she wanted, and nodded. He knew better than to argue with her where the kit was concern. After all, she had accepted him with a child of his own, the least he could do was accept her with her own.

"Alright, Shippou, you may come," Kagome said gaily.

* * *

A/N: Alright then, there's one-shot numero dos! Lol...

Since my beta for this story is sick right now, she won't be able to check most of these oneshots, therefore they might not come out as fast as I would want. So...next one might take a while...I've already given her one-shot # 3-5, so it just depends if she's feeling better and can get to them. So, since this one is not beta-ed--all mistakes are mine...

**And just to let you know, there is a plot to this series like there was in the first series. I gave A LOT of clues in this One-Shot about what the main plot of story is...!**


	9. Chapter 3

**Kagome: Storyteller, Miko, Wife and Mate**

**One-Shot #3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Kagome sat near the window overlooking the forest behind the castle. The bright sun rays seeping into the already warm room, casting a soft glow around the young miko. Outside, the forest glowed with an aura all it's own. She sat on her favorite large fluffy divan resting her back against the sturdy mahogany back and stared outside, reminiscent of the first day as Lady of the West.

A small smile graced her lush pink lips. That day had been one of much confusion, gossip, and rebellion. Yes, rebellion. It had all started with one small maid who refused to accept a 'low, pathetically weak human' as her queen. Of course, Sesshomaru had tried and lay down the law. But a man should never get involved within a woman's quarrel, a lesson he learned the hard way. Kagome smiled wider at that thought. She leaned back on her divan, the very one her Lord had had customed made for her. She closed her eyes, and played out the whole scene within her mind.

**XxX Flashback XxX**

The soft gleam of the rising sun slowly leaked into the grand room, illuminating everything softly. In the center of the chamber, two forms slept peacefully, unaffected by the intruding sunrise. The young female stirred slowly and languorously, much like a stubborn feline. Her lithe form trapped to the bed by one sinewy arm, ropes of muscle laying underneath pale skin. One brawny leg lying possessively across both her svelte thighs, affectively imprisoning the miko to the large male besides her.

One arm rose to try and remove the restraining arm draped across her waist, without success. Twisting in her faint slumber, the miko tuned on her side. Feeling someone besides her, the girl opened her eyes, and met the slumbering face of the male who'd taken and given her so much. Her eyes widened at the sight, the sleep disappearing.

Suddenly, memories of the previous night came crashing into her still hazy mind, crowding her sensitive brain. Blushing deeply, and frowning just as deeply, she tried to lift herself with her elbows; to no avail. She pushed her bare thighs from underneath the muscular one pinning both of hers down; still to no avail. After puffing and huffing, she managed to release one thigh and managed to wrap one of the sheets around herself. Finally releasing both her thighs, she grabbed the arm draping so carelessly around her waist, when a voice startled her.

"You should not be up yet, Kagome."

Kagome turned her head and looked over her shoulder to meet lazy honeyed eyes staring back at her. Sesshomaru laid, unmoving, simply looking up at her from where he laid. His silver bangs brushing softly against his forehead, covering part of one eye. Kagome's breath hitched, stuck on her throat. The boyish look on his face melted all her defenses and caused her heart to speed. She could not even begin to conceive the idea of even sleeping with this man. Yet, for some reason, her mind flashed memory after memory of them together the previous night. And if she still had any doubts, the ache on her body confirmed it.

"Why shouldn't I be up yet?" Kagome asked, genuinely puzzled. Why shouldn't she be up yet? She'd never heard of a female not being able to get up after sleeping with a man. Was it different because he was youkai? Had something changed within her? Her mind raced ahead of herself again, and again she managed to confuse herself.

Sesshomaru stared up at the woman besides him, clothed only in her beauty. Yes, one very thin sheet blocked his view of her perfection, but his superior vision took care of that. She was a miracle, and he saw her for what she was. Never had he been so...so infatuated with another before, let alone a human female. He still could not fully comprehend how it would be possible for a single human girl to of captured and held his interest, let alone capture the heart he'd believe was nonexistent.

For centuries, he'd seen Lords fall in love, mate and create families all their own. For centuries he'd been attacked by mating season after mating season, and still he could not find the right mate. He'd believed himself immune to such things, incapable of falling to nature's will.

He was wrong. For weeks, he'd stayed away from their group, avoiding the human miko. Every time he caught her heavenly scent, he'd subtly turn the other way. Just being near her had his beast roaring for release. Her scent intoxicated him so, it came to the point he simply couldn't be near her. He was old enough to immediately notice the symptoms for what they were—and accepted them.

And he was old enough to know when something was simply too good to let it pass you by...

"Because, we are not yet done," was his simple answer. He stared in silent amusement as her eyes widened, and her cheeks flared a beautiful pink. Repositioning his arm across her waist, he pulled her back down and relished in the feel of simply having her there with him. She fit perfectly against him, as if she'd been custom made for only him. Her small form was everything a woman should be, all soft curves and dips, while he was all hard angles and lines.

A perfect fit.

Kagome's eyes widened at his actions, and tried to squirm her way out from the bed. Panic was brewing just beneath her tight control. She felt Sesshomaru start to growl deep in his chest, sending delicious vibrations through her body. At first, her eyes shot up to meet his closed ones, thinking perhaps he was angered. But his face was still peaceful, as if he'd never woken. The vibrations and the purring slowly calmed her; soothed her in a way she could not understand. It was as if it was tugging at her inner being, the woman within.

Sesshomaru was satisfied that his purring had eased her—only further proof that she was the right one. He was not growling, nor purring, simply a combination of both. It was meant to sooth one's mate or pups, and the frequency would only be heard by the Inuyoukai's true mate or his own pups. Satisfied, he leaned his body against hers, relish in the feel of her feminine aura engulfing him so lovingly.

**OoO**

Kagome woke with a start, hearing shuffling right outside the chamber's doors. She turned to look over her shoulder, and nearly kissed Sesshomaru. His head laid cushioned on her shoulder, nose against her neck. His arm laid draped tightly around her waist, while one of his legs rested atop her thighs...again.

Again, she heard the shuffling, and thought that someone was trying to get in. Slowly, she pulled away from the Taiyoukai holding her. This time, he did not wake. She turned to stare at the magnificent form of the male laying on the bed, and wrapped herself on the white sheet. Her cheeks flushed crimson as she noticed the blood stain on the bed, proof she'd not imagined anything from the previous night.

She turned and walked towards the door, holding the sheet around her tightly. Opening one of the double doors, she peeked outside. Her large eyes were met by a set of carmine. A youkai she guessed.

"May I help you?" Kagome asked shyly. She knew the instant she opened the door, the female youkai would be able to smell what went on last night. The scent of sweat, sex, and pheromones were thick in the air still.

The demon dropped the platter she'd been carrying, and glared open-mouthed at Kagome. Shock and anger battled for supremacy within the carmine eyes, "Who are you? What are you doing in my Lord's chambers!" the woman bit out, fury laced with every word uttered. Kagome didn't know if she should be shocked, scared, or embarrassed. She honestly didn't know what to say, or do, simply stare at the youkai open mouthed.

The girl took a bold step forward, eying the raven haired miko and took everything in. The young woman's still swollen lips, her flushed complexion, the disarray of her glowing raven hair...and the fresh mark upon the junction of her neck and shoulder. The youkai had been prepared for her master to bring a mate anytime—what she hadn't been expecting was that he'd take a _human_ for a mate.

If he would sink so low as to take a human, then perhaps once she was out of the picture, he'd take a servant for a mate?

The agitated youkai narrowed her eyes, and a deep throaty growl rose within her. She launched herself at the young miko, fangs bared and dripping with poison. Her thick claws aimed for the miko's chest, while her glistening fangs aimed for the throat.

Kagome's shock stopped her from screaming her body made impact with the floor. She felt her back crack painfully as the weigh of the youkai took the breath out of her. Kagome brought her hands up to try and shield herself from the youkai's claws and fangs, then grabbed her wrists in an attempt to push her off. Her sheet was not wrapped dishevely around her now exposed body. In an instant, the youkai was thrown off her as if she was nothing more than a feather. Kagome was lifted from the ground and held tight against a warm chest.

A low, feral growl rang through the chambers, threatening all within it. The maid froze on the floor, staring at her Lord. She stilled, knowing that if she dared more an inch, the beast within would follow his instinct, and attack her.

Sesshomaru glared at the maid that dare attack what was his through narrowed bloodshot eyes. He'd allowed his woman to answer the door and allow her to meet at least one of the servants in his castle. He hadn't thought that she'd be attacked!

"You shall not challenge my mate. You will leave this castle if you wish to retain your life...Leave!" he ordered, his voice echoing off the walls. The servant rose and scurried away, the scent of fear thick in her wake.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru through wide frightened eyes. Sesshomaru sat on the bed placing Kagome on his lap, still growling. Kagome reached up and traced the bright markings on his cheek tenderly, slowly willing him to return to her. "Sesshomaru?"

That seemed to capture his attention as he turned to look down at her. His eyes were still bleeding red, but his face muscles were more relaxed—less bestial. He closed his eyes as he breathed deeply through flared nostrils, still holding her tightly. Often he'd thought that perhaps the tiny human female in his arms had bewitched him, for how else would you explain the sudden desire to protect her, to hold her? It was as if no other existed but her.

But he knew better. He'd seen it before...with his father. He'd never understood his father's infatuation with the human hime, until he was struck by the same arrow. He'd never believed in the force of such a thing as the urge to mate with the one created for only you, until he met her.

He heard the faint humming of his destined, the gentle vibrations within her chest soothing him. His brows furrowed at that. Could she know? In Inuyoukai mating couples, both the female or the male often purred deeply in order to sooth or calm their mates or their young. But how would she know of such a thing? Inuyasha could not of told her—neither could he of tried it on her. Only a true mate would be able to hear the purring—none else.

Taking it for what it was, Sesshomaru simply leaned his head and rubbed the top of her head with his chin. "She should not of challenged you," Sesshomaru said, eyes closed.

Kagome's humming halted, as did the soft vibrations, and looked up at him. Her face cuddled closely into his throat, as his scent filled her completely. She hadn't know that was what it was, a challenge. Why the female youkai had challenged her was beyond her, but she knew that Sesshomaru would probably act against it. Seeking a way to ease his mind, she relaxed more fully into his warm body and reached behind him for his pelt. Wrapping herself and him around its fluffy warmth, she leaned against him.

Whispering, she weaved calm and peace around the man that held her so protectively and possessively, "Once, there was a goddess named Athena. She was goddess of wisdom and war. She was a proud and talented, young goddess. In times of peace, Athena taught Grecians about the arts. She herself was a skillful weaver and potter and always took pride in her pupils' work, as long as they respected her," Kagome opened her eyes to meet curious golden orbs. She smiled and cuddled against his throat once more. The fact that he was allowing her to do such a thing did surprise her, but all she cared about was calming his beast.

"One of Athena's pupils was a maiden whose name was Arachne. Arachne was a poor, simple girl who lived in the country. Her father was a quiet man of humble birth. He dyed sheep's wool to earn money for a living. Arachne wove beautiful fabrics of delicate designs, and people began to comment to her that surely she had been taught by the goddess Athena. Arachne denied this and stated that she was certainly better than Athena and that she had learned little or nothing from Athena's teachings. She even went as far as to say that she was a better weaver than Athena!" Kagome's whisper filled Sesshomaru's being, blanketing him in her warmth.

Now he understood perfectly why the young fox kit and even his little Rin gravitated towards her, begging to hear a story. Her words were not monotone like many storytellers around the villages he rarely wondered around, but filled with emotion. Her voice weaved around the senses and illustrated scenes the imagination could not produce. He listened attentively at her words, enjoying the feel of her warm breath on his throat.

"Arachne was known to have said that she had achieved such marvelous skill due to her own talent, hard work, and efforts. Soon Athena heard of the boastings of Arachne and decided to speak to her.

Athena disguised herself as an old woman and went before Arachne stating, "It is foolish to pretend that you are like one of the gods. You're simply a mortal who talents are paled in comparison to those of the goddess Athena."

Arachne charged back to the old lady, "If Athena doesn't like my words, then let her show her skills in a weaving contest."

Suddenly, the disguise of the old woman was removed and there stood the radiant goddess Athena standing in front of Arachne. Athena accepted the contest challenge," Kagome said, her voice dipping at the end for suspense effects. She enjoyed telling her stories, considering no one back home would ever listen to her. Her friends were usually too concern with the next boy or too preoccupied with visit the mall every other day.

Sighing, she continued, "As the contest began, it was clear that the beauty of both Athena's and Arachne's tapestries were lovely. However, the goddess worked more quickly and skillfully. Arachne's attitude about her work showed that she felt her weaving was more lovely, but Athena felt it was an insult to the gods. This angered Arachne especially since Athena requested an apology. Arachne refused, and Athena slapped Arachne in the face. Almost instantly Arachne felt her head begin to shrink and her nimble fingers grow into long, thin legs.

"Vain girl, since you love to weave so very much, why don't you go and spin forever." Athena said, as Arachne turned into a spider.

So it is said that all spiders have been punished for Arachne's boasting, since they are required to live within their own webs," Kagome finished sadly.

Sesshomaru heard her faint sigh and wondered why she was trying to ease his anger towards the youkai who'd dared hurt her. Yes, his little one possessed much wisdom for her young age, yet she should have been able to recognize the challenge the youkai had thrown her way.

"It was a cruel fate for such a childish challenge, Sesshomaru," her words were low, but the meaning clear. She did not want harm to come to the servant, not for following instinct.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, thinking. He would not want to give her the wrong impression, considering it was to be their first day after the unceremonious way he'd taken her for a mate. He would let it slip; but only this once.

**XxX End of Flashback XxX**

Kagome leaned more into the warmth of the divan, her eyes illuminated by the growing sunlight. The warm memory of her first day at the castle warming her in more than one way. Sesshomaru had been awkward when she was around, and she'd secretly relished at the thought. He'd tried to keep calm and inexpressive when they were together near others, but he'd always find reasons to touch her, look her way, or linger near her.

Bringing her legs underneath her, Kagome remembered when she'd found herself alone in the garden that evening with the same female youkai servant from that morning. The woman had still been hostile, yet not as before. She had been about to leave, when Kagome had informed her she was to stay and her duties were not yet finished. The youkai had been surprised, in fact, she'd thought it a cruel joke.

Kagome had smiled at her and said, "Everyone deserves a second chance." From that moment on, the youkai maid had been less hostile towards her new Lady.

Kagome knew that a strong friendship would soon follow, it always seemed that way. The people you once thought your friend could turn into your enemies or simply acquaintances—and those you thought your foes, could turn into one of your most trustworthy friends.

She still remembered what the young youkai had said that evening before turning back inside, "You know, this doesn't change anything. The other Lords and Ladies will not change either. You're still human, and I'm still youkai."

Sesshomaru had heard that comment from his place near the garden. He'd followed his young mate, knowing what she was going to do.

Kagome had turned to her and smiled, "Is that a challenge?"

Kagome was pulled out of her memories when she felt her mate walk into the room, scrolls in his hands. He looked radiant with his long mane of silver tied at the nape of his neck with a leather thong, and his eyes crystal clear—over brimming with emotions only for her.

"Hello Sesshomaru, what you got there?" she asked, happiness exuding from her.

Sesshomaru wasn't prepared to tell her, and simply walked over to her and gave her a peck on her forehead. Kagome was not satisfied with that sorry excuse of a kiss—as sweet as it was. Pulling him down by his neck, she latched her lips on his.

"That's better," she giggled. Sesshomaru's eyes warmed at her antics, and sat next to her.

"Kagome, I just received notice that the Lord of the South will be joining us within the next full moon," Sesshomaru informed his mate.

Kagome kissed his cheek before rising, "Then I'll go down and speak with the staff Sesshomaru," kissing him one last time, she headed for the door, leaving Sesshomaru to his own thoughts. He was worried, yes, but he couldn't let her know that. The words his servant had spoken that first day she'd arrived had unnerved him. And thus, he'd began thinking of his fathers scroll, one he'd longed to use on his human mate, Izayoi.

One that would enable her to share his youkai.

* * *

A/N: I know, this one took a while to get out. My beta for this fic is really sick and she might go to Irak soon. So, I just wanted to take this time to wish her luck in the upcoming events and hope that everything turns out okay.

Lol, I think some of you have already figured out the plot to the sequel...

SugaroO: lol, I think you'll know what the plot is from the last sentence on the one-shot!

Many of you wanted me to use the myth of **Psyche and Cupid,** and I will use it. But that myth contains the whole "meat" to the plot--so to say.

**So, go to my profile and vote on the poll I have. It's really important! And will determine the next step to the story.**


	10. Chapter 4

**Kagome: Storyteller, Miko, Wife and Mate**

**One-Shot #4**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

p.s: be nice, I suck at fight scenes...enjoy!

* * *

Kagome stepped into the warm pool in the center of the oasis, her body pink with warmth. Her mind kept repeating the events of the previous day, when she'd found out she was pregnant by her mate. Not only that, but the Lord of the South had learned of the news upon his arrival at the castle. Surely the other Lords would know by then.

She paid no attention to her surroundings, and ignored the silent squishy footsteps approaching her. She sat on the second step, the timid water lapping at her breasts. Her attention consumed by her thoughts, she jumped when slick wet arms encircled her waist. She looked to up and met her mate's eyes. He sat behind her, with her back snuggled between his legs.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked her, leaning over to cup her chin. The look he gave her was nothing but demanding. His tone commanded she answer. So, without choice, she answered, "Sesshy,"she began, then turned her body to the side and hugged him around the middle.

"Fuzzy-wuzzy..." Sesshomaru barely contained his growl at the nickname his mate had adapted so fondly. He sensed her agitation, so he wouldn't scare her off, not until she confided in him everything that was bothering her. Though as her mate, there wasn't a time they were not connected, either consciously, spiritually, mentally...or physically...he smirked at the last one. But he wasn't a mind reader either, so he couldn't always know off hand what was truly upsetting her. Embracing Kagome with one arm he rubbed his chin on the top of her head, nudging her to continue.

"Umm...can I tell you a story?" Sesshomaru furrowed his brows at her, even though she couldn't see him. Usually she told her stories for two reasons: one to pleasure others—mostly Rin, or two to communicate something to others. Rin was no where around, so this could only mean she was trying to tell him something...

"Go ahead," he told her softly, embracing her tighter.

Kagome rested her head on Sesshomaru's broad chest, and closed her eyes, willing him to understand. "Once upon a time Sesshy, there was a beautiful girl in Thessaly named Coronis. She was so beautiful that even Apollo, God of the Sun, fell in love with her. But, this young girl did not love the God, she favored a mere mortal man. She did not reflect that Apollo, also God of Truth could never be deceived," Kagome paused to inhale deeply, taking the scent of her mate into her. As she expected, her frantic heart beat calmed, making the pain there ease.

"Coronis soon carried the God's child in her womb, yet the girl was unfaithful to the God with a mortal man. It is said that Apollo's twin, Artemis, killed her for this," again she had to stop. Steeling herself for her next words, she gripped Sesshomaru tighter, willing his strength to flow into her.

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed, not liking the feeling coursing through his mate. The intensity of them shook her frail body. What ever it was, he had the feeling what she was about to say would enlighten him on what was going on with her. Paying extra attention to the next part, he closed his eyes.

"But, others say, that she died in giving birth to her son. Coronis was set on a funeral pyre afterwards. Even though Apollo was ruthless and heart broken for Coronis betrayal, he felt a pang of grief as he watched the girl placed on the pyre and engulfed by flames.

He said to himself in that instant, 'At least I will save my child.' He snatched away the babe from his mother's womb and took him to Chiron, the wise and kindly old Centaur. Chiron brought up the babe in a cave on a mountain and called the child Aesculapius." Kagome felt her eyes mist with her story, and rubbed her face against her mate's chest.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked across the oasis to nowhere in particular. Now he understood, and he wished with all his heart that he knew what to tell her. How to ease her fears.

She was with child, and she feared for their child's life. What bothered him was that intuitively, he knew she didn't care for hers.

Kagome sensed Sesshomaru was going to say something, and continued her tale, "He was not like other boys, he wanted most of all to learn everything Chiron had to teach. Chiron was learned in the use of herbs and gentle incantations and cooling potions," Kagome continued, her voice stronger. Then she whispered, "Like me."

"He was able to give aid in all kind of ways. But, like any mortal with beneficial abilities, he brought down the wrath of the Gods upon himself. He knew too much of life's secrets; one of them was bringing the dead back to life. When he did so, he angered Zeus, God of all gods. Zeus would not allow a mortal to have power over the life of men, for that was his job. He struck Aesculapius with his thunderbolt and killed him," she paused and sneaked a peak at her mate through her lashes.

"Although Aesculapius displeased the King of Gods and Men, he was honored on earth as no other mortal. Because he was the greatest physician and greatest healer," she paused, hoping her mate had understood.

She was not naïve to not know women in this era died from childbirth, and that proper medications were not yet invented. She feared for their child's life. She wanted him to understand and promise her that if anything happened to her, that he would protect their child. Protect because though their child would be hanyou, it would not be a mere mortal.

He would be half Taiyoukai, and half human miko. The powers would eventually have to coexist within the child, making him unstoppable. Kagome's greatest fear was that one of the Lords would fear their child, and ultimately seek to 'eliminate' that threat. The child's natural high spiritual energy would intensify it's demon power, to what extent? She didn't know yet. She could only draw conclusions.

She waited patiently, until finally Sesshomaru spoke, "Kagome, nothing will happen to our child. Nothing." He spoke the last with more conviction; a silent promise.

"It's not only that fuzzy-wuzzy, it's also the fact that our child will not be 'just a hanyou'," she said quietly. "He will be part miko and part youkai, a very rare combination. Don't you think?" she let out her breath through clenched teeth, ideas flying through her mind in a flash.

Sesshomaru shifted and stood with her in his arms. He walked her to the center of the pool and dipped down, letting the water submerge them completely. He rose again and nuzzled his mate's neck, all the while leading her backwards to the edge.

Kagome's back rested against the edge of the pool. She looked up and met her eyes with Sesshomaru's. "Kagome, if anyone in their right minds would dare harm this Sesshomaru's offspring, I would hunt them down to the end of the world...and they would wish for a quick death," his voice was stern and silently deadly. The very thought of his pup in danger brought the beast forth from its slumber and rose it's head in rage.

What could she say? If one thing was certain, was that she trusted Sesshomaru; irrevocably so. She nodded and smiled at him, yet the fear still dimmed her eyes. She trusted her mate, but she didn't trust the other Lords.

There had been something on the Lord of the South eye's when he heard of the news...but she couldn't place it. It had not been joy, that was for sure.

Remembering the earlier encounter, she shivered.

**Flash Back**

Kagome knelt amidst her favorite roses in her garden. The roses and tulips were in full bloom, and both Rin and Shippou were playing gaily to her side. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Rin chasing after Shippou with a crown of flowers for his head.

She sensed her mate walking towards her and she turned to look at him from over her shoulder. He wore a reluctant look to him, and it made Kagome rise from her position.

Sesshomaru didn't know how to tell his mate. It was such a simple thing, yet how to start the conversation was a bit strange—for him. It was usually the female to inform her man, yet he would have to inform her. Sighing, he stopped before her.

Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru, the sun's rays glowing in her cheerful eyes. "What's wrong Sesshy?" she asked innocently. She reached over and held his hand, giving him silent support.

Sesshomaru rose a brow at her and decided to just be clear and frank, "Kagome." All of a sudden, he found his voice stopped. She just looked so...so...just so Kagome...Sighing again to himself, he thought how much things had changed. Where once peace and total control reigned, now chaos and spontaneous ruled his emotions. And he didn't like it one bit. This small dainty slip of a woman was turning his world upside down. But it was worth it...she was worth it.

He just didn't know if she would be just as happy as he was about the news. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his nose to her neck, once more proving him right. Deciding to chance it, "Kagome, you're expecting our child," he said, his eyes boring into hers—watching for any sudden reactions.

Kagome's mind froze, as she took in Sesshomaru's words. _She was...p-pregnant?_ _Her_, with _his_ child! Her mind exploded into an array of emotions and thoughts. In that moment her heart seemed to swell and explode, such happiness simply could not be real. She jumped on Sesshomaru and hugged him around the chest, tears misting her eyes.

Sesshomaru was relieved as he saw the happiness in his mate's eyes...but the tears? He could only hope they were from happiness. He nuzzled her neck and placed her on her feet. "I'm...relieved to know you are happy with these news," he said warmly.

"Of course I'm happy! Who wouldn't be? I'm carrying the child of the man I love," she said rubbing her nose with his.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on the small of her back and led her back inside the castle, "Come Kagome, the Lord of the South is here."

Indeed he was, how could anyone deny he was a Lord. Like Sesshomaru, he was tall and lean, but not as handsome. A dragon demon, he exuded danger and heat. He walked up to the couple, power clinging to him like a second skin. His pale lizard eyes blinked at Kagome, who smiled more unwillingly than willing. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Kagome," he spoke, his voice slithering through her.

Kagome placed her hand on his large clawed one, and resisted to cringe away when he lifted it to lay a soft kiss on it. His eyes widened the moment her scent hit him. His eyes immediately snapped to Sesshomaru, and they widened even more.

"Ah, I believe I should be congratulating you, my dear Lady, for your new addition in the family," he said in a whisper like voice.

Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to growl, at once smelling the foul stench of jealousy surrounding the Lord of the South.

**End of Flash Back**

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked up at her mate, and raised her hands to place them on his chest.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, silently bidding her continue. He had his arms on each side of her, holding his weight with the edge of the pool. Trapping her between his arms, he leaned down and pecked her forehead.

Suddenly, a loud blast pulled them out of their private moment, and send Sesshomaru into action. He pulled Kagome onto himself and jumped out of the water, her in his arms. In one swift movement, he was at the entrance draping his kimono over his mate. He rushed them to his chambers and placed her on the bed. He quickly donned a kimono of his own and rushed out the chambers, closing the doors behind him and sending an order to his mate, "Stay inside Kagome!"

He rushed out the doors and stopped before a mammoth dragon. It's large body covered in red scales, reflecting the light from the flames flaring around the surrounding trees. It fixed its eyes on the Lord of the West, and its eyes glowed red with rage.

Sesshomaru's own beast answered the challenge with equally bloodshot eyes. In a flash Sesshomaru's eyes widened in his face, making them too large for his features. His mouth elongated into a muzzle, and his markings stretched across a furred face. White fur pushed up from it's skin, rising with anger. Muscle contracted, and stretched as bones popped and rearranged themselves. Finally, large venomous fangs exploded and burst into his lower lips, drooling with venom.

He stood in all his bestial glory, staring the dragon down. Lord of the South finally spoke when confronted in such a vicious way. "Lord Sesshomaru," he spoke, his words lolling lazily out of his lizard mouth.

"I have no quarrel with you. It is that woman you have chosen as your concubine," he spoke, his words no longer lazy, but laced with anger.

Sesshomaru's beast threw its head back into the heavens and growled his fury. How dare he say that about the woman he had chosen! "Lord Ryuu, Lady Kagome is not my concubine, she is my rightful mate," Sesshomaru growled out.

Lord Ryuu stared at Sesshomaru and laughed out loud, digging long brown talons into the soft flesh of the earth. "She has bewitched you, I thought you were stronger than that Lord Sesshomaru," the dragon roared, it's eyes glazing once more with rage.

"She is a MIKO! A miko, Lord Sesshomaru! And she is carrying your child!" the dragon lord screached at the dog Taiyoukai. It shook it's scaly head, not believing the youkai he'd come to respect, to look up to—had fallen pray to a mere human wench. A miko nevertheless.

The dragon lifted it's large serpent head and locked gazes with the figure looking through the window. It bared it's fangs and yellow drool pooled on the sides, dropping to the earth. It's pale yellow eyes never blinked as it stared, waiting. The muscles under his leathery scales bunched and released as it steeled it's massive body for whatever it would do.

Kagome froze the instant her eyes clashed with the dragon's eerie yellow ones. It's scales seemed to vibrate with fury...aimed at her. She knew it was attacking because of her. Her heart ached for her mate, for he would be loosing a great friends and alliance...because of her. Suddenly, the hairs on her back rose as shivers rolled down her spine. The dragon turned it's ugly head fully towards her and took aim.

Lord Ryuu inhaled and gathered as much oxygen as possible into it's lungs. A great ball of air could be seen in his chest as it's soft belly inflated. It's reptile body crouched low and his spiked tale swung towards the Dog Lord before him. As Sesshomaru leapt out of the way, the dragon rose and released his flame...sending it spiraling towards the window the miko stood, watching and waiting.

Sesshomaru turned in time to see the flames engulf the window where his mate was standing in. A warmth flooded his system and adrenaline pumped through him at the sight. In an instant he back paddled and sprang towards the window.

The window shattered and exploded inwards, causing Kagome to be thrown to the ground with shattering force. Glass embedded itself on the soft flesh of her legs and she covered her face and neck, ducking on the ground. The heat burned her tender flesh and the spiraling flames rushed into the room, catching the draperies in fire. She tried to lift her body when she felt the tremble on the floor, and turned to see the wall cracking. Her eyes widened when she looked down and saw the floor crack and drop from under her. Her hair flapped around her, the ends burned by the fire encircling her. She closed her eyes and a bloodcurdling scream was ripped from her throat. Her hands instinctively flew to wrap around her stomach as her eyes shut tight. She fell and landed in the softest of grounds. She opened her eyes and wondered where she'd gone. Hell by the flames surrounding her or heaven from the pure white fur underneath her protecting her. She hugged the back of her mate as she recognized him.

Sesshomaru dropped to the hard ground with Kagome in his back, snarling at the dragon before him. He sat on his hind legs and Kagome rolled down his back. Sesshomaru pushed her towards the protection of the trees with his muzzle, as she did he turned glowing eyes towards the Lord before him. His dark, almost black eyes pinned the dragon to its place. He snarled as poison drooled out of his muzzle, his glistening fangs pooling with venom.

In a flash both Lords rushed towards each other. Sesshomaru jumped high before the dragon could take to the air and landed atop the dragon; pinning him to the earth. Lord Ryuu thrashed against the weight on his back until the dog demon was thrown off him.

Sesshomaru flew across the clearance, hitting fully mature trees that fell on impact. Powder flew around him in a cloud of white as he sprang back up in an instant. He jumped once again towards his the red dragon and moved to the side just in time to dodge the dragon's large horns.

He coiled his muscles tight as he crouched and sprang up, muscles rippling underneath soft fur. Ropes of muscle moved in synchronization under smooth skin, covered by untainted fur. He landed a top the dragon and sunk his venom-glistening fangs into the dragon's shoulder, shaking his head to tear muscle and skin.

The dragon flung it's tail onto the back of the great white dog, digging it's horns into his back. Sesshomaru released it's shoulder to howl in agony, before swiftly jumping to the side once the tail came back around. This time it hit the dragon's back and it roared in both rage and agony.

Sesshomaru twisted it's body in one fluid motion and locked its jaws on the dragon's long neck, using his legs to kick the dragon's tender belly, his poisonous talons tearing soft, vulnerable flesh.

The dragon roared in pain and raked it's talons into the dog's side, creating deep gashes on both sides. Sesshomaru's jaw unlocked and released the dragon while he jumped back. The dragon took to the sky before plummeting to the ground once more. Both stayed down, their sides heaving.

Sesshomaru's sides burned with the acid the dragon's talons had infused, and panted while he tried to catch his breath. Gathering as much strength as possible, he stood tall and proud, "You dare come here to my lands, enter my home, eat from my table and dare to insult MY mate!" he roared in anger, baring his fangs.

"You will leave my lands and never come back Lord Ryuu, less you wish to forfeit your life," he said, his voice smooth and even, laced with a deadly promise.

The dragon raised it's long neck and stared at Sesshomaru, "But she is a human miko, Lord Sesshomaru. With your blood—the blood of a powerfull Taiyoukai and the holly blood of a miko, that child will be unstoppable! He would rival those of all the Lords' combined!" he growled.

Sesshomaru's composure did not falter, instead he rose his head further, pride and honor exuding from him like a second aura. "Yes, my pup will be one of a kind. But let this be a warning for any who dare wish harm on all that is mine," with that he dismissed the once good friends.

Lord Ryuu took to the sky then, and hovered a top them for a split second, before turning and darting out of sight.

Sesshomaru's front legs gave out on him and he leaned to the side, panting heavily. His body transformed back to his humanoid form as Kagome shot out of the forest. She quickly knelt by him, placing his head on her lap.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru, talk to me!" she hugged his head to her, and tears flowed down her cheeks. She caressed his forehead tenderly, moving his drenched bangs. His eyes fluttered open and met hers.

"Kagome we must get inside, now," he said, holding on to her arm. Kagome wrapped one arm around his waist and called for the servants to prepare everything for him. Some of the servants who'd witnessed the events rushed to his side, helping him. At once Sesshomaru refused their aid, and pushed himself to his feet. He was still a Lord, and would not show weakness before his mate or his servants.

He walked towards his castle holding on to his mate's hand. It would seem that repairs needed to be made, new alliances to be build, old alliances either restrengthened or broken, and new precautions to be made. His mate had barely found out of she now carried the next heir to the Western thrown, and her life and that of their child was already being threatened.

Yes, new plans had to be made.

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me! I really really really tried to get all the errors, but I'm only human...so all errors are mine as my beta is now gone!

Sorry for the delay too, I was having a bit of a problem coming up with the right myth for Kagome's pregnancy.

Thanks a bunch to **SugarOo** for sending me a whole bunch of myths that involved pregnancies! And thanks to **Kirsten (****starstruck)** for getting me to use Edith Hamilton Mythology book! THANK YOU!!


	11. Chapter 5

**Kagome: Storyteller, Miko, Wife and Mate**

**One-Shot #5**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

...

...

...

...

**A/N:** **Alright you guys, the poll is officially closed and the votes have spoken! According to the poll, you guys want Kagome to remain human/miko—but with youkai abilities. In other words, a hybrid. Thanks a bunch for voting!**

**...**

**...**

* * *

"My Lord, the other Lords have just arrived," the tiny green toad demon spoke from the door, peeking it's head inside the vast study.

Sitting in his leather chair, the Lord of the West continued to read his scroll, not bothering to answer his ward. He was much too concentrated on his father's scroll to care who was awaiting for him. His mate's pregnancy had complicated with his plans. Of course he did not resent the fact she carried his child, not a bit, in fact he'd felt something he'd never felt before. He felt such a strong bond to the unborn babe...yet he felt something else...dare he say it? Afraid? No, it was not fear, it was wariness. Yes, he was wary—to know that such a small being who was still unborn—could have such tight grip on his being, that was something to be wary about.

He looked up at sensing his servant still waiting for an answer. He nodded idly, "You may leave Jaken," he spoke dryly. He stood, placing the scroll down and walking towards the window to the side. It'd been three months since the attack from Lord Ryuu, and now the rest of the Lords would meet together with Lord Sesshomaru.

He'd wondered over and over if they would remain loyal to him, or would turn against him. Either way, he did not care. His only concern was for his mate and unborn child. What ever the day would bring, he would face it head on. His alliance with the Wolf Prince had already been reestablished, and his full support and access to his men was available at any time.

Taking a deep sigh, he spared his lands one more look before turning around and exiting his study. He passed servants cleaning and several closed doors. Upon passing an open door, he caught sight of his mate sitting with Rin and Shippou and stopped in his tracks. The simple sight of her brought such a rush of emotions—they threatened to choke him. His little mate had changed so many things within and around him. Their union meant so much more to him than simply taking a mate upon his mating season, she'd been the light to his darkness; his opposite yet his equal.

He almost chuckled at the memory when she'd been scared by how much she was growing at such a speed. He'd calmly explained to her that hanyou babes grew much faster than human babes. A human babe would take nine months, while a hanyou babe would only take six. She'd seemed to be eased, yet every once in a while she would still panic.

The castle seemed less darker, less gloomy than before. Where darkness and shadows once reigned over halls and corners, now light and laughter dwelled within. He seemed most affected by her, where once he only cared of himself, only cared of his lands—he now cared and lived for something far greater.

Now he lived to protect.

Kagome sat besides the bed on her favorite divan with Rin, telling her one of her favorite stories of her time. Rin's head rested on her lap as Shippou sat cuddled on her other side. Her expression was nothing but serene as she spoke tenderly to her adoptive children. She lightly caressed Rin's forehead and tenderly patted Shippou's head.

Sensing someone watching her, Kagome turned towards the door and immediately her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were captured and held by magnificent amber orbs, and she had to swallow the lump in her throat. She still couldn't believe that such grace, such beauty belonged to her. She looked down at both children and whispered the end of her tale, "And that is how a mere mortal became a God."

Sesshomaru strolled into the room silently, and picked up Rin in his arms. With his tail, he pushed the covers back and laid her down on her bed. As if sensing were she was, Rin shuffled around a bit and sighed as she made herself comfortable. Finally, she sighed and succumbed into a deeper sleep.

Kagome stood waiting for Sesshomaru at the door, Shippou held tightly in her arms. She cooed silently at his half sleeping form as she stepped out of Rin's room and walked across the hall into his room. Sesshomaru reached around her and opened the tall oak door. He leaned against the door frame and watched as his mate bent to place the kit on his bed. Once Shippou let go of his hold on her white kimono, she pulled the cover around him.

Sesshomaru's eyes followed her every more until she stood before him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his embrace, taking in her scent deeply into him. He relished in the scent of her mixed tightly with that of his and the pup within her. He could never have enough of her scent, every time he was away from her, the memory of her scent kept him sane. It wasn't until he really took her and filled his greedy lungs with her scent that the memory seemed like such an insult to the actual thing. She simply continued to amaze him.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, sensing the uneasiness within him. She hated sensing such things within him, though he always tried to keep things within himself. She'd often made it her goal to try and have him confide in her and she always tried to ease him. There were few times when she actually 'laid down the law' on her man and forced him to tell her his burdens; which he would, eventually.

"The Lords and Ladies are here now koi," Sesshomaru's voice whispered into her ear, warming her. It still amazed her how strong his presence alone affected her. For a while she'd been self conscious of her growing belly and if he'd still want her. He'd made sure to dispel those thoughts the night she'd told him.

She knew what bothered him and she was humbled that he would let down his guard around her and confide in her. His tone conveyed so much more than what he showed. She sensed his uneasiness about her being around the Lords. After all, the last time a Lord had visited he'd attacked her and nearly caused her their child. She shivered as the memories of that night invaded her mind. She could still feel the fires swirling dangerously around her, greedily reaching their fingers towards her kimono and hair. She'd had to cut a good two inches off the next day too.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled away and entwined her fingers through his, "Well then, let's go meet them love."

**XxXxXOoOXxXxX**

_Sitting at the table surrounding by great Taiyoukais was really not that bad. Sure she was practically the main subject of their conversations and they all looked at her as if she was on display, but hey, it could be worse...right? _Kagome though to herself sarcastically.

From the moment the three Taiyoukais had laid eyes on her, they'd done nothing but stare. Of course when they noticed her now swollen belly, their eyes had widened to an unimaginable size. One of them, Lord of the East, had gone so far as to throw a lecherous smile at Sesshomaru. Which, Kagome's cheeks had instantly turned crimson.

So far, Lord of the East was proving her greatest ally. The Taiyoukai was a kitsune, and it caused her heart to warm when ever she though of her little Shippou. The voice from across from her brought her out of her musings though.

"So Lady Kagome, how have you adapted to living here? I could imagine it was an overwhelming change," the kitsune asked, his steady silver eyes fixed on her. A grin played across his face as he smiled wider at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the kitsune's question. If he didn't already know and was used to the Lord of the East's natural playful character, he'd been the first to kick out of his castle—damned be the alliance. The kit, Lord Kumiho, spared Sesshomaru another of his famous mischievous smiles before turning to Kagome.

Kagome didn't know how to answer, it was obvious that there was a hidden message or a double meaning somewhere, but the question just seemed too innocent. So, she answered, "I've adapted very well, thank you Lord Kumiho," she smiled a knowing smile at her mate, and then continued thinking of her own era, "The change was extreme, but I don't miss it."

Lord Kumiho grinned at her, a spark in his eyes. But before he could say another word, Sesshomaru interrupted him.

Sesshomaru had had enough of small talk and the kitsune's games. They were all gathered to settle an important issue, and he intended to have it settled. Without further ado, he cut to the grain, "As I am sure Lord Ryuu has informed you, my _mate_ is expecting the heir to the Western Lands."

The hall fell into silence, as the Lady of the North looked up towards her Lord. She had been quiet since the moment they'd arrived. But though she remained timid and shy, her spirits had risen when Kagome and her had been left alone downstairs at the sight of Kagome's rounded belly. Kagome had been hesitant to ask her questions, but soon they found themselves talking like old friends. Kagome learned that she herself was newly married to the Lord Urufu of the North. She also learned that Lord Kumiho was the only Lord still unmated.

Sesshomaru's stern voice brought her back from her musings though. She looked towards Lord Kumiho and noticed the playful expression wiped from his face, now only strict business occupied his demeanor. To her surprise he spoke in such an authoritative voice it made her wonder if his previous attitude had been an act.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is true, we have learned of this. It is one of the reasons we are present today," he brought his elbows up to rest on the table, and rested his narrow chin on his entwined fingers.

"But know that we have already met once before coming here, Lord Sesshomaru," this time Lord Urufu spoke. "Lord Ryuu was present at the meeting, of course."

Sesshomaru's brow raised, but refrained from saying anything. Whatever they spoken, they would tell him. He felt his mate stiffen at the admittance, but she too refrained from saying anything.

"Then you do not need to hear my words, if you already know. Lord Ryuu came into my sanctuary, dined on my table, and dared to attack my home and my mate," Sesshomaru's voice echoed from the walls of the hall, strong and vital with his fury, yet darkly menacingly. He waited patiently for their response.

Lord Urufu's eyes shot towards Kagome, then to Sesshomaru, small beads of sweat forming upon his brow. His dark brown eyes reflected his inner turmoil. He didn't want the Dog Taiyoukai as his enemy, but apprehension at the unborn child confused him. He sighed and looked Sesshomaru straight in the eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, your mate is human, and that child...we don't know what it would be able to do. Being part miko and having those miko powers strengthen by the demonic powers inherited by you, it could very well have the potency to destroy us all."

"Before you condemn my mate, I would like to share a tale with you all. My Lord?," Kagome turned to look at her mate's raised brow and he nodded. She had added the last as a question, just for the sake of the era. She often forgot that among these Lords, the wife had to obey her mate, which she inwardly rolled her eyes at. She was only comforted by the fact that Sesshomaru loved her boldness and free spirit.

Lord Kumiho turned expectant eyes towards her, and leaned into his chair more comfortably. Lady Shihori turned to her and smiled, as her mate also turned to face her.

Kagome felt like a freak in display, but pushed her awkwardness to the back of her mind and retold the story she'd told her two adoptive children before going to sleep earlier.

"One upon a time, in a time when strength and bravery were all that was needed to build a name for one's self, when the Gods interacted harshly with the lives of the mortals, there was a woman named Alcmena. She was the wife of a mortal man named Amphitryon. One night Zeus, King of Gods, appeared to this mortal woman in the guise of her beloved husband, who was away avenging his brother's death," she took Sesshomaru's hand in her's below the table, and continued, locking her gaze with the Lord's.

"She bore him a child, Hercules. Now, Hercules was son of a great God, but his mother was human—mortal. As a father, Zeus had great hopes for all his offspring. On the day of his birth, he announced to all the gods the arrival of a child to his kingdom who would become king. Hera, who was the guardian of married women, delayed the arrival of Hercules. Eurystheus, the cousin of Hercules, who was a "spineless creature", came into the world before Hercules. Zeus had to live up to his promise and made Eurystheus king. As a result of this, Hercules could only be a champion in his service to his family and the world," Kagome stared into Lord Urufu's dark eyes, trying to convey her message to him.

He seemed to understand, this story would mean much more than simple entertainment.

"Hercules demonstrated his strength right from birth. One one night, when his mother laid him in his crib, the babe could not sleep. During the darkest of midnights, two great snakes had crawled into the nursery. There was light filtering in from the full moon above, and as the two snakes hovered above the infant he awoke. Hercules sat up and grabbed both the deadly creatures by their throats. The snakes thrashed and coiled around his tiny body—but he held them fast," once again she gave a smug look towards her mate.

Sesshomaru's brow rose a fraction at his mate's intelligence. She was weaving their situation into her story perfectly. Her quick wit continued to surprise him, he only hoped the Lord's would understand the meaning to the story.

"When his mother heard the commotion from the other chamber, she rushed to the nursery with her husband and there sat little Hercules, laughing as he with long limb snakes on his tiny hands. He proudly gave them to his step father, Amphitryon. The snakes were dead. They knew then that the child—born of a mere human woman and a great God, would be destined for great things."

Both Lord Urufu and Lord Kumiho furrowed their brows in thought. Such an abomination should not be possible in the first place. Such children should not be able to continue existing among the world of men and youkai. But the miko had a point.

"The snakes were sent by Hera, wife of Zeus in a fit of jealousy. Hercules was educated by Linus, the musician. He learned literature and music but was found to be a mischievous student. After Linus had been unable to continue his teachings, Amphitryon sent Hercules to a Scythian cattleman, Teutarus, who taught Hercules archery," Kagome's voice became solemn as she proceeded to the next part of her story.

"Hercules soon married Megara, the daughter of the Theban king. However, this marriage was not successful. Hera, who was still jealous of Hercules, made Hercules go mad and made him kill his children and threaten Amphitryon, who would have died because of Hercules if Athena hadn't stopped him. To repent from his crime, he decided to leave his wife, Megara, and put himself at the service of Eurystheus, his cousin who was now king," Kagome stared Lord Urufu dead in the eye, and adressed her next words towards him.

"You see my Lords, it is not that the child was born with malice or evil reigning him, it was simply the harm those around him inflicted on him that made him attack out of self defense. In Hercules case, it was magic that caused him to blindly attack those he loved," after getting the response she wanted she continued to weave her tale around them.

"Eurystheus sent Hercules on a mission over his twelve years of servitude, a mission with twelve labours. On his mission of twelve labours, he strangled the Nemean lion and made himself armour from the hide. Secondly, he cut off the many heads of the Lernaean Hydra and brought back the enormous Erymanthian Boar alive. With his arrows, he shot down the many birds of the Stymphalian Marsh who raided the crops and killed men," she took a deep breath before turning to her mate, not sure now if she was helping their cause or harming it.

Sesshomaru nodded at her to continue, genuinely intriged.

"As well, he cleaned the stables of Augeias by diverting the courses of two big rivers, the Alpheus and the Peneius. He completed this task in just one day. Furthermore, he brought back the angry Cretan Bull, alive, who breathed fire through his nostrils. He killed Diomedes, who gave his horses human flesh to eat," she had to pause at the scene her active imagination produced and held her other hand to her swollen belly.

Perhaps she shouldn't of told that part of the story, with her over sensitive stomach. She turned towards both Lords and the Lady and smiled at them, knowing the next part would get them thinking.

"Everything Hercules did was, ultimately, for the greater good of his people. When he returned back to Eurystheus, he brought back the results of each labour to Eurystheus. Because Eurystheus was afraid of Hercules, Eurystheus shut himself within a bronze jar to protect himself. It is impossible to list all the feats that Hercules achieved. Hercules travelled everywhere, including the depths of hell. He stood up to the forces of a different kind and succeeded in injuring Hades and Hera with his arrows. Because of his feats, he was considered a superhuman, conceivably already a god,"

Kagome looked up and met her mate's warm honey eyes, shinning brightly at her. She knew how to convey her message, and she hoped the other Lords had listened to the double meaning within her story to understand them. Her child would not be a danger, as long as the child was not threatened. Because if so, then they wouldn't have to worry about their child seeking vengeance, they have to worry about her and Sesshomaru.

"Hercules won the hand of Deianira and lived with her in Calydon. Soon, after being chased by bad luck and Hera's vengefulness, he accidentally killed one of his father-in-law's pages. As a result of this incident, he had to leave with his wife and son and when they crossed the River Evenus. Nessus, the boatman, tried to rape Deianira. Before Nessus was killed by Hercules, he had enough time to tell her that his blood was a love potion which would bring back her husband's affection should she ever lose his affection."

Lord Kumiho smiled at her, his eyes shining with understanding. He might still have his doubts, but no child born from such a pure and good being could ever be evil—that he knew.

"After some time, Deianira became jealous of a maiden that Hercules was very amiable towards. She remembered what Nessus has told her about his blood and soaked one of Hercules clothing with it's blood. Hercules, who suspected nothing, put on the tunic and was seized by incredible pain. He tried to tear the piece of clothing off but it stuck to his skin; the love potion turned out to be poison. Hercules built a pyre and asked his companions to ignite it," she paused when she heard soft snifeling, and turned towards the Lady of the North. She was clutching her mate's hand in between hers while he listened to Kagome intently.

Kagome smiled at them and returned to her tale.

"When the flames started to leap into the air, there was a strike of thunder, and Hercules was taken up to heaven. His father, King of Gods, could not—would not, allow his great son to be defeated by death. He and the rest of the Gods immortalized him. On Olympus—house of the Gods, he married Hebe, the goddess of eternal youth, and settled his differences with Hera," she smiled warmly at her hand entwined tightly with Sesshomaru's.

She turned to look back at the Lords and gave a small smile. "My Lords, it is true that while we don't know what a mixture of miko and youkai will produce, I do know that my child will not be evil. I learned from a young age that a child is born pure and innocent, it is those that are around them that define their character," her eyes hardened when she looked at Lord Urufu, and she continued. "My mate is a strong and honorable Lord, and any child of his would never be such a low creature that would kill for pleasure."

Silence once again engulfed the hall, as each Lord was occupied with their own thoughts. Lord Urufu debated whether to risk his own kingdom and allow such a union. Though it would not be in his power to break such a union, he could still not support it.

Lord Kumiho was the first to speak, "Lady Kagome, though your story did shine some light upon a certain truth, we can still not be sure that such a child would be...beneficial," his lazy voice trailed throughout the hall, "That is...if you could guarantee the child will be properly controlled," he said, his voice dipping at the end. His eyes shone with a secret meaning he only knew.

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed before narrowing his eyes at the Eastern Lord. "Lord Kumiho..."his voice trailed warningly.

The kit decided to ignore the warning and continued to bait the Lady of the West. "Lady Kagome, could you guarantee such a thing? Would you know how? After all, humans are such frail creatures."

Kagome's brow creased, not completely understanding what the kit was trying to tell her. She turned to look at Sesshomaru but found him glaring daggers at the kit. She turned her eyes at the other Lord and found him staring intently at her as well.

Taking a deep breath, "Lord Kumiho, I can assure you that if I could guarantee such a thing I would. But I fear that is not in my complete power," her voice trailed at seeing the triumphant smirk stretch across the kit's handsome face.

"Lady Kagome, I am sure that you would guarantee it _if_ it were in your power to do so...but, it _is_ in your mates power to do so though..." he finished staring again at Sesshomaru, smiling wickedly at him.

Kagome's head shot to her mate, who was practically growling at the Lord Kumiho. Sesshomaru stiffened when he heard Kagome's voice.

"Sesshomaru? _Is_ it in your power?" she asked softly, forgetting about formalities. If there was a way to guarantee their child would not be a danger to any around him, then by the Kamis she wanted to know. Why would Sesshomaru have kept such knowledge from her though. Suddenly fearing the answer, she squeezed his hand. Whatever it was, they'd take it head on.

"Yes, there is a way," Sesshomaru said smoothly, "Only one way though, and that is to perform a very old ritual." He lowered his head to look into his mate's eyes, before continuing. "It is a ritual my own father wished to perform on Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi."

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, it would be the only way for us to feel safe and approve of such a union," Lord Urufu dictated.

Kagome stared up at her mate, her eyes locked on his. His eyes seemed to want to devour hers, they scrutinized hers.

Sesshomaru turned to look at the other Lords, before speaking, "Would I count with your assistance then, if the ritual was to take place?" Sesshomaru knew that without the blood from all four Lords, the ritual would be useless. His father had been unable to perform it on Izayoi because the Lords had denied him aid. The reason: because Izayoi was human and their child would be purely hanyou. But now, his child would be so much more than hanyou—and that thought both scared and intrigued the Lords.

Both Lords nodded instantly, as if that was the conclusion they had wanted all along. Sesshomaru had the distinct feeling that they'd already discussed this and had already concluded they perform the ritual.

"Very well," he said in his smooth monotone voice.

Kagome rose a brow and squeezed his hand, feeling too much in the dark. Sesshomaru looked down into her eyes and spoke, scrutinizing her eyes for any sudden movement, "The ritual would take my youkai into you. We would be truly equals, in spirit, mind and body. You would become youkai..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**A/N**: Alright people, there you go another one-shot. This is the second to last One-Shot for this sequel!!...T.T And like the Prequel's final one-shot--it will be LONG, but I'll try and post it tomorrow!

Some people have asked me what insipired me to have Kagome pregnant, and the truth is, I hadn't planned it. But a piece in by **SugaroO** inspired the idea.

Sorry, on the previous one-shot I forgot to let you know why I chose the Lord's names I did, so there's a small vocab list below! Again, this one's not beta-ed either...sorry for the errors, I tried to catch them all though.

If you care enough to want to know what happened to Kouga after he lost Kagome, just let me know and I'll pitch him in to the next one-shot(s).

**Vocab:**

Urufu—wolf

Kumiho—fox of nine tails(There's a fantastic Korean myth revolving around the kitsune Kumiho...if you want to check it out.)

Ryuu—dragon


	12. Chapter 6

**Kagome: Storyteller, Miko, Wife and Mate**

**One-Shot #6**

**Final One-Shot!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

A/N: Alright you guys, votes have spoken! According to the poll, you guys want Kagome to remain human—but with youkai abilities. In other words, a hybrid. Thanks a bunch for voting!

**I did say it would be LONG!**

* * *

Dancing erotically, climbing towards the heavens the flames of the fire gamboled. They continued their erotic, hypnotizing play, trying to reach further up than the last one. Small tendrils of white smoke danced above them, caressing the sky with their feathery tips. Swaying to the wind, and circling above the ever reaching ardent flames.

Kagome's eyes reflected the magical dance before her, as she tucked her feet underneath her. She laid her head to the side, onto her Lord's shoulder and enjoyed the flame's dance. The large room, what she would call a family room back home, was dark and quiet, if not for the flames before her. Crackling and dancing; their game continued. She felt her mate's arm circle her shoulders as he brought her closer to the safety of his warm body. So tight and strong, always there for her to take refuge under from any harm. She looked to the right, and saw her little ally, Lord Kumiho, stretch himself on the divan next to the fire.

Lord Urufu and his mate had accompanied them shortly and now rested together on the divan to the left of Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's hand slid down her side and rest atop her swollen belly.

It'd been two months since the Lords had discussed the child's future, and hers. It had been a little over five months since Lord Ryuu had attacked her. Both fear and excitement pooled within her, causing a warmth to flood through her system. Kagome couldn't believe that in as little as two or three months, she'd finally have her child safely tucked in her arms. Happiness bubbled up within her and a small smile pulled at her lips. It seemed that was all she'd been doing lately, smiling and laughing with mirth.

Her Lord had been nothing if not complaisant. Whatever she wanted, he handed her. She'd never though pregnancy would be such a thrill, ignoring the first few weeks that is. Kagome cringed, remembering the first few weeks. Her poor mate had suffered most of all—specially when all she wanted was indulged herself in her favorite chocolate ice-cream. A small giggle spilled from her lips, remembering when she'd practically ordered her Western Lord to get her some ice-cream. He'd lifted a brow at her and folded his arms over his chest.

After she'd almost cried, Sesshomaru had had no choice but to travel to Kaede's village and force his hanyou brother to travel to Kagome's time and get her 'chocolate ice-cream'. Inuyasha had returned later telling Sesshomaru he could no longer travel back into her era. Inuyasha's ears had practically been nonexistent, plastered to his head as they were, as he told his brother the news.

**xXxFlashbackxXx**

"Please fuzzy-wuzzy, I want ice-cream," Kagome's huge watery puppy eyes stared up at Sesshomaru, "Plese...the baby _needs_ ice-cream". They almost took over her entire face as they stared up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sighed and lifted a brow at his mate's antics. _Was she really twenty summers old?_ He only hoped their child didn't inherit her irresistible puppy eyes—or else he was doomed. He sighed one last time before turning and over his shoulder, "Be sure to remain _in_ bed Kagome." The things he did for his woman. He shook his head and walked outside, inhaling the fresh air. Instantly a cloud like substance circled his feet and carried him up.

He passed border around his lands and continued towards Inuyasha's Forest, there he dismounted his cloud and walked towards the village he knew his half brother resided in. He watched through cold emotionless eyes as villagers stopped their chores and scurried away into the protection of their huts. While walking towards the hut he was sure his brother resided in, he was struck with the sudden urge to invoke his white cloud and dash towards his woman. The sudden urge to be by her side in her state was unbearable, and as the seconds ticked by his beast's anxiety grounded against his mind even more. The natural instinct to be there by his mate and protecting their unborn child was almost his undoing. What stopped him was Inuyasha's sudden burst from the hut.

Inuyasha stared at his brother through suspicious eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Keh, what do you want Sesshomaru?" he asked sarcastically. Though he still didn't like the fact that one of his best friends was mated to his brother—of all people, he couldn't force himself for hating him either. He could never hate anything or anyone Kagome loved.

Sesshomaru stared into Inuyasha's honey eyes, and narrowed his eyes at the hanyou. Within his mind he hesitated and cringed at having to ask his half breed of a brother for a favor. But, it was for his mate...He took a step forwards and narrowed his eyes further.

"My mate has a favor to ask of you mutt," Sesshomaru's smooth voice drifted towards Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah? And why isn't she here herself? Don't tell me she's gotten so fat she can't move her fat ass off the bed," Inuyasha barely had time to finish his sentence before he was thrown a good ten feet into the woods, slamming into trees and bushes.

Sesshomaru flexed his knuckles, still tingling from the punch he'd given Inuyasha. He stood on top of Inuyasha, one boot clad foot on his chest and pinned him to the earth with an icy glare. "Do not dare and insult this Sesshomaru's mate," then as the sudden image of the last time he saw his mate on the bed begging for ice-cream, he consented, "no matter how much...rounder she's become."

Inuyasha made no move to confront his brother, instead he rolled his eyes, "Keh, whatever." He jumped up the moment the boot came off, and glared at his brother. "So, what does she want?" he asked. What ever she wanted, it had to be of great importance, or else his brother would not of agreed to come to him. Whatever Kagome needed—had to be vital and she had to be desperate...but what? If he had one thing to admit—it was that the ass of his half-brother was taking excellent care of her. He waited with the patient he could muster, and still did not ask his brother again.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, and took a long deep breath, "She needs something from her era, something she calls...ice-cream?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped as his eyes rolled up, nearly tumbling backwards. Kagome needed _what_?! _That_ was so vital to her! Inuyasha composed himself as best he could and stared at his brother in shock. He still couldn't believe he—Sesshomaru, the great Lord of the West, would come to him, Inuyasha and asked a favor: to get his mate...ice-cream? Inuyasha did the only thing he could do when faced with such thoughts...he lifted his head and roared in laughter.

Sesshomaru pinned him with another icy glare, and still Inuyasha did not stop laughing. Sesshomaru took a menacing step towards him, and still he did not stop laughing. It wasn't until Sesshomaru stood before him and lifted him by the throat that his laughter turned to a huge grin. Inuyasha ignored the crushing hand wrapped around his throat, it wouldn't kill him. Less he'd want to be killed by his mate...the thought only produced more laughter.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes and gave his command to his baka half brother. "You will go to my mate's era and get her this...this thing she needs. Understood?" he said before dropping the grinning idiot to the ground.

**OoO**

Inuyasha returned to the forest a few minutes later, empty handed. His head was bent down in...dare he say it?...thought? Sesshomaru stood from his resting place and growled at the hanyou, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Inuyasha lifted his head, and with a very serious voice, explained himself, "Something is not right. The well did not let me go through."

Sesshomaru's brow rose at the confession, bidding his to continue.

"I've been thinking about the well for some time, wondering if it would continue to let me to cross over to the future or not. I guess not," he turned serious eyes towards Sesshomaru. "The last time I passed was almost six months ago, when you took Kagome as mate. I traveled forwards to let her family know, since we weren't sure when she'd be able to go back home."

Sesshomaru lost himself in his own thoughts, creating and forming his own hypothesis. Why would the well block him access? Would it deny his mate access as well? That would not sit well with Kagome, not at all. He nodded once at his brother, and turned to leave.

Inuyasha watched his brother turn and disappear into the deeper forest. He knew Sesshomaru wondered too if Kagome would be able to return as well, or if she was confined to this era...

**XxX End of Flashback XxX**

"Lady Kagome, why don't you grace us with one of your fantastic tales? I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru or Lord Urufu and his Lady will not mind," Lord Kumiho said, turning his light eyes from the jumping fire to look into Kagome's eyes.

She leaned more fully into her mate, not being able to support her swollen body completely in her position. Sesshomaru's arm tightened, his hand splayed possessively on her round belly.

"Alright then," Kagome closed her eyes and thought back to her sophomore year in high school, back to when Uri and Ayumi sat next to her. Smiling, she remembered just the story she'd always favored.

"Once upon a time there was a king with three daughters. They were all beautiful, but by far the most beautiful was the youngest, Psyche. She was so beautiful that people began to neglect the worship of Venus, the goddess of love and beauty, and worshiped her instead," she paused to take a deep sigh, needing to inhaled profusely now that the baby was growing and pushing on her lungs and bladder.

"In fact Venus found her altars deserted, while men turned their devotion to this young virgin. As she passed along, the people sang her praises, and strewed her way with chaplets and flowers. This homage to a mere mortal gave great offense to the real Venus."

Lord Urufu turned to embrace his mate and whispered into her ear, causing a bright rose to dust her cheeks.

"Venus, Goddess of love and beauty called upon her son Cupid, who was mischievous in his own way, and complained to him. She pointed out Psyche to him and asked him to punish her in the most cruelest way possible, by making her fall in love with a terrible monster. Cupid prepared to obey the commands of his mother. There were two fountains in Venus's garden, one of sweet waters, the other of bitter. Cupid filled two amber vases, one from each fountain. Carrying both vases now, he hastened to the chamber of Psyche, whom he found asleep," this time Lord Kumiho snickered on his divan, quickly averting his eyes towards the fire when Sesshomaru glared at him.

Kagome shifted next to Sesshomaru, trying to catch her breath.

"He shed a drops from the vase carrying the water from the bitter fountain over her lips, regretfully. The sight of her almost moved him to pity, then touched her side with the point of his arrow. At the touch she awoke, and opened eyes upon Cupid, but could not see him, for he was invisible. Her magnificent eyes startled him that in his confusion he wounded himself with his own arrow. At that moment, he didn't care of his mother's vengeance, he only cared about repairing the mischief he'd done. So, he poured drops from the vase carrying the sweet waters onto her," this time Kagome glared at Lord Kumiho lightly.

Lord Kumiho in turn turned innocent eyes towards the Lady and Lord of the West, and then shot a quick glance at the Eastern couple whispering and snickering. It appeared that the tale was inspiring more than one couple.

"Despite Psyche's beauty, no one tried to court her or ask for her hand in marriage. Her two elder sisters of moderate charms had now long been married to two royal princes; but Psyche, in her lonely chamber, deplored her solitude, sick of that beauty which, while it procured abundance of flattery, had failed to awaken love. Her parents, afraid that they had unwittingly angered the gods, consulted the oracle of Apollo, and received their answer,

"The virgin is destined for the bride of no mortal lover. Her future husband awaits her on the top of the mountain. He is a monster whom neither gods nor men can resist."

This dreadful prophecy that the oracle foretold filled all the people with dismay, and her parents abandoned themselves to grief.

But Psyche said, 'Why, my dear parents, do you now lament me? You should rather have grieved when the people showered upon me undeserved honors, they dared call me a Venus. Do not grieve now, and allow me to fulfill my destiny.'"

Kagome had to stop to catch her breath now, which seemed to be getting harder and harder to do. She felt her heartbeat increase with the lack of oxygen, but continued her story.

"Accordingly, all things being prepared, the Psyche took her place in the procession, which more resembled a funeral than a nuptial, and with her parents and grieving people, they ascended the mountain. Once they reached the summit, they left her alone, and with sorrowful hearts returned home."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into the dancing flames, sensing his mate's need for more oxygen. He knew she still needed two more weeks before the child would be born, and it was normal for the babe to drop lower onto the womb. A part of him, his beast, did worry the child would come early, if so, it would not be good. Unlike human babe that often came early and survived, hanyou and youkai babes needed the full five months in the womb to live...They could not be allowed even a day early.

But, his stubborn mate continued, "While Psyche stood on the ridge of the mountain, panting with fear and with eyes full of tears, the gentle Western Wind raised her from the earth and bore her with an easy motion into a magnificent palace, where she was waited on by invisible servants."

Kagome ignored Sesshomaru's attempts at having her rest from her storytelling, and tilted her head to glare at him. She was pregnant not incapacitated.

"When night came her new husband visited her, and told her that he would always visit her by night and fled before dawn approached, but his accents were full of love, and inspired a like passion in Psyche. She often begged him to stay and let her behold him, but he would not consent. On the contrary he charged her to make no attempt to see him."

"She insisted though, and he answered her that he would rather have her love him as an equal than adore him as a god. This reasoning somewhat quieted Psyche for a time, and while the novelty lasted she felt quite happy. Although her invisible husband was kind and gentle with her, and the invisible servants attended to her every desire, Psyche grew homesick. She persuaded her husband to allow her sisters to visit her. When they saw how she lived they became very jealous and talked Psyche into peeking at her husband, saying that he was a monster who was fattening her up to be eaten and that her only chance of safety was to kill him," Kagome paused as the need for breath consumed her. Now she was practically panting. Covering her mate's hand with her over her swollen belly, she continued stubbornly.

"Psyche resisted these persuasions as well as she could, but they did not fail to have their effect on her mind, and when her sisters were gone, their words and her own curiosity were too strong for her to resist. So she prepared her lamp and a sharp knife, and hid them out of sight of her husband. When he had fallen into his first sleep, she silently rose and uncovering her lamp she saw it was not a hideous monster, but the most beautiful and charming of the gods, the God of love, Cupid."

"She was so surprised she dripped some hot wax onto his shoulder. Startled, he opened his eyes and fixed them upon her. Then, without saying a word, he spread his white wings and flew out of the window. Psyche, in vain endeavoring to follow him, fell from the window to the ground.

Cupid held her tenderly as she laid in the dust, and said, 'Foolish Psyche, is this how you repay my love? After I disobeyed my mother's commands and made you my wife, will you think me a monster and cut off my head? But go; return to your sisters, whose advice you seem to think greater to mine.' With that he flew away."

Lord Urufu looked up then, all of a sudden forgetting his romantic state, "Pardon my interruption, Lady, but why would this woman, Psyche purposely disobey her mate if he strictly gave her an order?"

Kagome looked up at him, and furrowed her brows in though. Finally she answered, "Because she's human, and humans are naturally curious. But it is her human nature that helps her prevail at the end."

Lord Kumiho stared into the flames once more, lost in the web of his thoughts. He whispered into the room, not intending on anyone hearing him, "So that that makes her weak, makes her strong."

Kagome looked at him, and continued her tale while thinking of what he'd said.

"Psyche roamed about looking for her husband, and eventually in desperation approached his mother, Venus. Still angry, the goddess set various tasks for Psyche, all of which she passed, with a bit of help from nature's creatures and river gods. On her last task though, the river god gave her a box and told her to take it to the infernal shades where she would give it to Persephone. The Goddess Persephone was to place some of her beauty onto the box for the Goddess Venus, but Psyche being the curious creature she was, opened the box. What she found was not beauty, but a deep sleep."

As if the mention of sleep reminded her tired body, Kagome yawned. Stretching her legs and cuddled closer to her mate's warm side.

"But Cupid, being now recovered from his wound, and not able longer to bear the absence of his beloved Psyche. He slipped through the smallest crack of the window of his chamber which happened to be left open and flew to the spot where Psyche laid. He gathered the sleep from her body, placed it back into the box, and closed it again. Then he awakened Psyche with a light touch of one of his arrows. Cupid flew to Mt. Olympus, home of the Gods and presented his case before Zeus, King of Gods.

"Zeus lent a favoring ear, and pleaded the cause of the lovers so earnestly with Venus for them, that he won her consent. As soon as Zeus had Venus consent, he sent Mercury to bring Psyche up to the heavenly assembly. When she arrived, he handed her a cup of ambrosia, and said, 'Drink this, Psyche, and be immortal. Nor shall Cupid ever break away from the knot in which he is tied with you, but these nuptials shall be perpetual.'" Kagome smiled as she told her favorite part of the story.

"And thus Psyche became at last united to Cupid, and in due time they had a daughter born to them whose name was Pleasure," she concluded, feeling a warm flood her body at the couple's happy ending.

She looked up see Sesshomaru, but his eyes were trained on the fire. She tried to decipher the emotions within them, but found none. Frowning, she turned to see the other Lords, and found them solemnly staring into the dancing flames, lost in thought. She turned to Lord Urufu's mate and she smiled reassuringly.

Sesshomaru thought at the irony of her tale. If all went well, then her tale spilled light into their current situation, in more than one way. Like her Psyche, she too would have to overcome difficulties...and if the Kamis permitted it, she too would share is 'immortality'. He knew the other Lords thought the same, he could see it in their guarded glances and their quiet shuffling.

"Perhaps it is best to retire to our chambers, Kagome," Sesshomaru's voice broke the silence. He breathed in and composed himself. He stood without waiting for her answer, and took her hand, guiding her up.

Kagome looked up at her mate and smiled towards him, grateful, for once, that he was 'laying down the law.' She turned towards the Lords and Lady, "Good nigh!"

**OoO Next Day OoO**

Ominous mist clung to the walls of the majestic castle, hidden within the folds of magic created by it's Lord. Among the mist, shadows danced menacingly, then disappeared. So was their dance, until the storm struck.

Ravenous winds blew from the south, as thunder howled through the graying skies. Powerful lighting struck wet land, as thick mature trees were ripped by an invisible force; wind. Powerful winds howled through the western land, ravaging and destroying, plucking and pushing. Rain clashed with the earth in an earsplitting battle, the wind shrieking with anger.

Within the walls of the castle, demon maids paced the halls dusting, chamberlains surveyed their workers, footmen and soldiers kept surveillance of the castle's high walls. No one was allowed entrance or exit. Except the midwife.

Withing the frigid walls of the castle, through endless halls decorated with rich furnishings, across walls with elegant draperies, and finally through heavy oak twin doors, sat a demon lord in all his glory. Eyes shut closed, fingers entwined beneath his squared chin. His pointy ears listening to nature's fury. Nature's wrath, opposing her own natural cycle. Ironic.

Nature itself opposed his judgment—damned his legacy. His heir. Soon, it would be time.

Soon. Within two weeks.

The great Taiyoukai lifted lids heavily brimmed with thick lashes, revealing smoldering honey orbs. Standing languorously, he strolled towards the window next to his oak desk. His unaffected eyes swept the land below, watched idly as his men circled and guarded his castle.

His clear honey eyes focused across his vast lands, past the turmoil caused by nature and the Kamis. Far in the horizon bordering his lands, a bright glow, barely noticeable through the havoc of the storm, emitted. It seemed to glow with an aura of it's own, casting it's purity up towards the heavens.

The well.

Clasping his hands behind him, his eyes flared as the wind picked up and collided against the window he peered through savagely, distracting his concentration. His cold boreal eyes returned the challenge full heartedly. His beast raising it's muzzle and roaring it's fury, claws digging into his master's mind, begging release.

Inhaling deeply, the Lord of the West tightened his reins on his beast, placating it. A barely nonexistent smirk crossed his chiseled features, as he idly imagined the Kamis themselves trying to prevent what nature dictated.

His mate would birth their pup—and survive. His pup would come into the world and rule. His Lady would forever more be at his side, regardless of the Kamis above.

As if sensing his challenge, the dark skies roared their fury at such an atrocity—such an abomination. Lighting shot down in a blinding flash of lights, obliterating massive trees into splinters. The eerie mist circled boulders and trees, layering above meadows and swallowing rivers. Rain and wind united, swallowing anything in it's path, howling in rage. Rivers broke their bank, reaching greedily towards civilization.

Glinting fangs burst from the Lord's lips, plunging into his lower lip. His eyes narrowed and red bled into them. His body process a wave of pain, slowly ebbing now. He felt pain, but it was not his...It was his mate's pain.

It had begun...

**OoO**

"Oh no..." a young woman gasped in terror, her eyes growing wide with pain. Holding one hand protectively to her swollen womb, her mouth flapped like a fish out of watter, unable to speak.

The maid at the end of the stairway, stopped her dusting, and turned to see her young lady half way down the grand stairs. The frightened expression within her cerulean depths alarming her at once.

"What is it my Lady?" the young cat demon asked, ears twitching towards her mistress.

"My water just broke..."With that the young woman paled even more. Gasping for air, she bend over, a silent scream ripping from her throat. She pushed her hand into her belly, while grasping the stair rail in a death grip. Instinctively, she tried crossing her legs underneath her pure white kimono, finding the action painful. She felt fluid rush down her legs in thin rivulets, pooling at her feet and dripping down the stair-step she stood on.

The maid across from her ran towards the young raven haired woman, and gripped her by the shoulders before she plummeted down the stairs. Gently swiping the young woman's dark bangs out of her blue eyes, now crystalline with tears, she cooed, "It's okay my Lady, we must get you back to your chambers and summon the midwife immediately."

A blood curling scream ripped from Kagome's throat, throwing her down onto the stair she stood on. The panicked maid next to her, aided her to seat on the stair, while calling out for help.

A tall fox kitsune with pale green eyes, ran towards the distressed maid. "Yami, what is going on?" He took in the sight before him and immediately paled. _It can't be...it's too early._

Sprinting towards the woman sprawled on the stairs, he picked her up with ease and carried her to her chambers. He barely heard the maid behind him, "She said her water broke my Lord."

Kicking the sturdy wooden door, the Lord Kumiho rushed his young burden to the large bed in the center of the room. Immediately, Kagome was swallowed by the fluffy cushions and sheets, the futon soft and gentle on her back.

Another pain filled shriek bubbled out from Kagome's lips, her eyes rolling up. Gasping for air, her body crashed down into the cushions, pain wracking her body. Panting, she bravely propped her babe-swollen form on her elbows, ready to give an order. Her throat parched dry, she inhaled, and was unable to get the words passed her throat.

Sweat stinging her eyes, she blinked it away. Her body felt another contraption coming on, and her mind prepared itself for the ordeal. A wave of pain crashed into her body, clenching her womb and throwing her body back down.

A wide ruddy woman made her way towards the young woman thrashing on the bed, pain glazing her eyes. Carefully, mindful of her blunt claws, the older woman picked up the withering miko by the shoulders and carefully placed more cushions behind her back; for support.

"Bring me warm water, fresh linens, and towels," the older woman barked out orders at the frightened maids standing by the doorway. Hastily scurrying away like frightened animals, the demon maids rushed out the door.

Panting rapidly, the young woman in labor opened her mouth to speak, but instead found herself being rocked by another painful contraction. She felt her small hips widening, her cervix painstakingly stretching and dilating.

"Easy child, take each contraction as they come, work with them—don't fight them. Have confidence in your body," the woman soothed.

"Please...please," Kagome panted, her lips quivering and white, "please, call my ma—" her voice turned into a loud scream as another contraction rocked her small frame. Whithering in pain, she turned pleading eyes to her midwife.

"Call him," then another pain hit her full force, squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lower lip. Her words were ripped out from her throat in a growl, "Call Sesshomaru!"

Lord Kumiho rushed out of the room as new maids entered the chamber, intent on following her orders.

**OoO**

"Lord Sesshomaru, the babe is here...early...we must do it now," Lord Kumiho's voice boomed throughout the study. He remained by the door, staring at Sesshomaru's back.

Sesshomaru stiffened at hearing his thoughts being confirmed. He'd felt his mate's pain, felt her body begin the birthing process, yet had been too shocked to move.

Two weeks early...

That was all that crossed his mind. Two whole weeks early. The chances of their pup surviving were slim, but by the Kamis their child would survive. If by nothing else, then by his own iron will. Sesshomaru turned on his heel and in a flash was out the study and racing up the stairs; Lord Kumiho by his side. He stormed into his chambers and took in the sight before him.

His mate laid sprawled on the bed, nearly swallowed by the pillows and cushions around her. The midwife, a trusted brown inu youkai, propped her on more white and silver cushions, forcing her into a near sitting position. She panted as beads of sweat sprinkled her furrowed brow, as her pained eyes turned towards him.

The midwife proceeded to remove her gown in one quick motioned and covered her body with a white sheet. She rolled it up from the bottom, propping Kagome's legs up, and set it on her knees. She stood at the foot of the bed, examining Kagome's dilation.

"She's too small...her hips are wide, but not wide enough for the child of a Taiyoukai," the inuyoukai said, examining Kagome closer. At that, Lord Kumiho's eyes widened further. _Too small...?_

"The tissue around her womb might tear at any second my Lord," the midwife whispered so low only the Lords in the room could hear her.

Kagome could barely breath, she felt a knot of hot acid burn her throat, blocking all oxygen from her abused lungs. When the midwife spread her thighs and bent her knees, she'd nearly shocked on her own scream. She felt claustrophobic surrounded by the cushions and pillows. She felt someone next to her and turned her head and found Sesshomaru staring at her, unable to move. She looked behind him at Lord Kumiho, and if it wouldn't of been for the blinding pain, would of laughed at his expression. The man's eyes were barely in their sockets as he looked at the junction between her opened legs.

"Get out!" she yelled, her raw throat burning more.

Sesshomaru snapped out of it and turned towards the Lord of the East, "Out!" He'd never risen his voice at any of the Lords, but he didn't appreciate anyone other than him looking as his mate's nakedness. He turned back towards his Lady when Lord Kumiho was out the door, eyes still wide.

"Kagome, it's going to be alright," Sesshomaru calmed his mate cooing softly, yet the pain reflected in her eyes made him think twice. She was a mere human woman, carrying the child of a Taiyoukai after all...Sesshomaru snapped out of his negative thoughts and held Kagome's hand. He turned towards the midwife and locked gazes with her.

No. The chances were indeed very slim. Whatever sign crossed their gazes, Sesshomaru knew he had to do something—or he'd loose both his child...and mate. He looked down at Kagome just as a fresh wave of pain wracked her small frame. In that instant, his mind was made up. He knew he needed to turn his mate, there would be no other way to save her. The child would simply tear right out of her if he did not. A new fresh pang of pain sliced through his chest, he had caused this. _He was the reason his lovely mate was suffering...and he was the reason she was at risk of death. _

With a heavy heart, he bent down and kissed her fisted hand, and turned. He never looked back as he walked out the doors, even when Kagome screamed for him in her agony. Sesshomaru stepped out into the hall and felt something had been torn from him. His chest contracted painfully, as his eyes closed at the last sight he had of her. He would never forget that moments. Ever.

**OoO**

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Lord Urufu addressed Sesshomaru as he flowed down the stair way and passed him. Lord Kumiho hurried with him, both taking quick solemn steps. Lord Urufu hurried after them seeing the determine look upon them. Whatever they were contemplating on doing, it was important and he needed to be present.

The three Lords passed through halls and rooms, until reaching Sesshomaru's study. Lord Sesshomaru threw the doors wide open and walked to his desk. Lord Kumiho's attention snapped to the window where the wind seemed to furiously beat against it. His eyes narrowed at the location the winds were coming from; the South.

It would seem Lord Ryuu was impatient, and heeding them to finish their business, less they want a far in their hands.

"What are we to do Lord Sesshomaru?" the wolf Lord asked, his eyes wide and tinged with fear. He was not like the other Lords. Where the rest were tall and lean, he was buff and large. Yet he lacked the complete confidence in his ability, his noble blood line insured his Lordship however.

Lord Sesshomaru snatched the scroll from his desk, rolling it up and turning towards the two men with him. "We must perform the ritual now," his voice was calm and monotone, yet the underlying urgency was palpable. The room practically sparkled and snapped with the electrical waves of his youkai, urging the situation. He could feel his inner beast fighting his iron shackles, demanding release to aid it's mate. It would not—it simply refused to listen to reason, it simply wanted instinct to rule it. And Sesshomaru never acted on instinct, every move—every thought was pure logic. He was not an animal to let nature's instinct rule him.

He glided through the hall, grabbing an athame from one of his drawers and strolled passed one of the windows, when it shattered. The glass flew in, followed by the howling wind, scattering all over the wooden floor. Sesshomaru ignored it, and shrugged some of the glass shards off his shoulders. He walked out the study with the two Lords in tow. Quickly they passed banging windows and doors, expecting them to shatter in at any moment. The wind picked up with unparalleled furry, intending to cause as much havoc within the castle. The rain beat against glass furiously, trying to reach inside.

The three Lords descended down the narrow stairs to the basement, with each step they took the wooden stairs protested loudly. Lord Sesshomaru took one of the thick wooden sticks off the wall, holding it up to light the way. He moved through the dark tunnel, lighting new pillars as he moved forwards. The tunnel walls were long and narrow, fitting one person at a time. A small tickling sound was heard, and water crawled down the stone walls. They continued their way forward, ignoring the wetness of the walls and the dirt sticking to their boots now.

Lord Sesshomaru halted when he was before three closed doors, their tall wooden length looked heavy and thick, the hinges now rusty with age. He reached out towards the center one and pushed it open, he walked in followed by the two other Lords. Here, it was darker, not even their superior sight could aid them. The fire from Sesshomaru's lantern could provide enough light, the darkness swallowed the fire and diminished its glow. He moved the fire towards the left and pushed it against the wall, triggering a chain of lanterns to blaze with fire. Suddenly, the room was ignited with a fierce glow, lighting the entire room.

The chamber was bare except for the great marble boulder in the center, the shape resembled an alter or a very cold bed. Throughout the walls, various drawings and unknown words danced along, casting an eerie feel to the room. Magic swirled around the room, the feeling intoxicating.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you must bring your mate here, we will prepare for the ritual," Lord Kumiho said, his voice was neutral, yet the glean in his eye made Sesshomaru pause. He disregarded it as simply excitement, Lord Kumiho was young and such a ritual had not been done in over a millennium. He was about to leave, when he remembered something vital. "Lord Kumiho, we still need Lord Ryuu's blood," his mood turned more sour, "and I'm afraid he will not agree to aid us."

Lord Urufu turned then to him, "Actually, I've already acquired a vial of his blood, Lord Sesshomaru." His voice was even and for once, showed no fear in the face of danger.

Sesshomaru rose a brow at him, but the muffled scream from above had him rushing out the door and up the stairs in a flash.

Lord Kumiho turned to Lord Urufu and with a confused look, said, "How on earth did you get Lord Ryuu's blood?"

Lord Urufu turned to him and shrugged, "That day we met, he said he'd aid us only if Lord Sesshomaru's mate was turned. Since we both did not know what would await us when we arrive here, he agreed to give me his blood in case we did turn her. But, if she remained human, he would wage war against this kingdom."

**OoO**

Lord Sesshomaru burst through the chamber doors, to find his mate panting and thrashing on the bed. Her entire body, now nude, was covered by a thin film of sweat. He hurried to her side and ignored the midwife.

Kagome opened her eyes and tried to focus them, she could make out a blurry form bending over her and picking it her up. She closed her eyes shut as the next contraction hit her full force, the sudden movement making it worse. She fought the vile rising in her throat and pushed it down. Kagome frowned amidst all her pain as she felt warm fluid sliding down her thighs and down her legs, but was forgotten soon as the pain overwhelmed her.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he both felt and smelled the heavy scent of Kagome's blood. He halted halfway and replaced her on the bed. When he looked down at her thighs, he saw dark blood covering them and sliding down the length of her legs. The sheets were stained red with the fluid where she rested. His head swam with the heavy scent, but snapped out of it as he felt his beast rise and snarl.

Lifting her up once more, he rushed out the room, forgetting about the midwife. He ignored the blood seeping into his white kimono as he flew down the stairs and down into the basement. He was glad both Rin and Shippou had been confined to their rooms while Kagome was in labor, this was not a sight he would want them to witness.

He flashed into the underground chambers as Lord Kumiho and Lord Urufu lighted the last candles around the alter, while lighting the incense. One large silver chalices stood at the head of the alter, while the athame rested in the center. He walked towards the alter and laid his beloved on it gently as if she was the most fragile porcelain doll. He grasped her hand in his and kissed it.

Sesshomaru moved back and took the dagger, while inscribing symbols on the candles. He set each of the large pillar candles on each of the corners of the chamber. He place a red candle to the South, a blue candle to the West, a green candle to the North and a white candle to the East.

Kagome's painful scream echoed off the cold stone walls, gray with age. She fisted her hands at her sides and barely registered what was going on. She was on a hard, cold surface, and when she splayed her hands next to her it felt smooth and unblemished. She opened her eyes and saw faint light around her.

She spread her legs and pushed like her midwife had dictated. She saw Sesshomaru rush to her side and cover her with his white kimono. He helped her into a sitting position and maneuvered himself behind her, resting her back on his chest. He held her hands in his, as the other two Lords walked around them in circles, chanting words she could not understand.

"Be calm my little one, you will soon have our child in your arms," he whispered soothingly to her. He leaned down and nuzzled her ear tenderly, wanting her to feel the joy he felt—wanting to transfer his strength to her.

Lord Kumiho took the dagger and rose it to point at the ceiling, then to each of the four corners, chanting. When he returned it to the center, the dagger glowed bright red as red smoke swirled around it. He brought it to his wrist and sliced it. He took one of the silver chalices from the altar and allowed his blood to flow freely into it. Lord Urufu did the same.

Lastly, Lord Sesshomaru took the athame and sliced his hand across the palm, he did the same to Kagome's and both their bloods mingled as they flowed into the chalice. He held the chalice firmly in his hand while he turned to look at the Lord of the East. The kitsune Lord gazed into his eyes and both understood what had to be done. Lord Kumiho stepped in front of Kagome, and positioned himself at her feet. He propped her knees up and ignored the fact that he was looking at her in the most private of ways.

Lord Sesshomaru gripped his beast ruthlessly, forcing him down instead of trying to escape and annihilate the kitsune Lord for seeing his mate only he should be able to. Lord Kumiho looked down onto Kagome's dilated opening, and his eyes widened. His pale green eyes trailed up to her rounded belly and saw when the child moved, causing her belly to vibrate. It seemed as if the child was dragging it's foot across her belly when he finally looked over to Sesshomaru. He exhaled slowly, trying to relax, and shook his head slowly once.

No. She would not make it if they did not act now. The child was already despairing and trying to tear its way out. He gripped Kagome's knee and patted it, "Just keep pushing my Lady," he said encouragingly.

Kagome let out her breath slowly, trying to even it out. She pushed as the next contraction hit her. Finally she felt her opening tear as she the baby stretched her opening further, the pain nearly knocking her out. Her eyes rolled back towards the ceiling as she squeezed Sesshomaru's hand. Kagome clenched her teeth tight until she was sure they would burst to splinters. A loud blood curling scream was ripped from her throat as she felt the babe slide out of her. She tried to lift her head from Sesshomaru's chest, but a sudden nauseating darkness overtook her. She felt her head swimming and tumbled back again.

Sesshomaru held Kagome close as she pushed, trying to free their child from her womb. When the babe finally slipped out, both relief and grief flooded him. The child cried into the glowing room, as Lord Kumiho held it, examining it.

"You have a strong son, Lord Sesshomaru," Lord Kumiho said as he smiled broadly at the Lord. Lord Urufu continued to chant from the center of the room, reminding them it was not yet over. Lord Sesshomaru's beast whined within his mind, dragging his attention from the babe held protectively in the kit's arm to his mate. Kagome looked pale beyond reason and her heart was laboring too hard to continue its beat.

He growled as he grabbed the chalice Lord Urufu had filled with his and Lord's Ryuu's blood, as well as his and Lord Kumiho's. He brought it to her pale lips and forced her to open them. White hot acid ran down Kagome's throat as she tried to stop the flow. Whatever it was being forced down her throat was burning her.

Sesshomaru knew she did not have much time, she had to consume all of it. He felt his fangs burst from his gums and into his lower lips, and in a heartbeat he bit down hard and deep into her jugular. He felt when her subconscious became aware of the pain inflicted on its physical body, but disregarded it. He allowed her blood to fill his mouth and then swallowed her sweet intoxicating blood. He tipped the chalice up and forced her head up as well, until it rested on his shoulder. He drank from her until his beast was sated and his youkai recognized it. Sesshomaru made sure every drop of blood was in her mouth before removing the chalice.

Kagome still looked pale and her skin felt clammy from hours of labor. Sesshomaru didn't want to loose her, not now that he'd finally found someone he could share his life with. Someone who'd taught him to open and release, take chances and believe that everything eventually happened for a reason. Now he understood that everything did happen for a reason, everything he'd done, everything his half brother had done—and everything she'd done, was only paving the way for them. They truly belonged together. And he'd be damned if he ever let something separate them.

Sesshomaru focused his entire attention to the woman he held tightly in his arms; his woman, his mate...his love. She would live, because he willed it. And they would remain together, even if he'd have to do the impossible—so be it. He had Tensseiga by him...just in case.

Kagome's eyes fluttered a moment before they burst open whitening all the way. Both pain and...something else swirled within their blankness. Pain contorted her features and twisted her body. She rocked and twisted, convulsion after convulsion overpowering her. Her lips twisted in a silent scream of agony.

The conversion had started.

Her body needed to get rid of all the toxins in her body and reshape itself. Vital organs needed to reconstruct themselves and bones needed to strengthen. Smoke of pink and purple swirled around her and Sesshomaru, her holy aura trying to fight off the youkai aura. The miko within her tried to protect it's host from the youkai's toxins, trying to rid herself of them. As the youkai trying to claim her engulfed the miko aura. Both fought for supremacy. Darkness and Light.

Sesshomaru was thrown backwards and slammed against the hard block wall, as the other Lords were drown back as well. Smoke and wind rushed past them in a swirl, turning and turning. It was as if a tornado was taking place in the center of the room. White lighting sparked around the altar, yet the smoke prevented anything from being seen. Lord Urufu laid on the floor covering his head from any danger as Lord Kumiho covered his eyes with one hand.

Suddenly, the wind and crackling resided and was sucked into the center of the room, into the altar. Kagome's body floated above the altar and slowly floated down onto its hard smooth surface. Her head lolled to the side as her hands fell to her side, the kimono now on the floor. She looked like and ancient sacrifice to the Gods above.

Sesshomaru could see the faint dark stripes on her body, two slim blue stripes accentuated each hip perfectly, as the two dark blue stripes on her wrists were a perfect contrast to her pale skin. He nearly frowned when he did not see any marking on her beautiful sleeping face though. He moved forwards warily and picked up his kimono. Laying it across her nude form, he noticed the slight changes.

Had they done everything right? Shouldn't her youkai be more noticeable? He wished he had the answers, yet he didn't, and he couldn't prove it had worked all the way. Sesshomaru stiffened when Kagome opened her eyes, and his eyes widened further. What once were the most beautiful cerulean eyes he'd seen, now were slightly different. Now they glowed with the undertone of gold—much like his own. Strange. He wondered what else had changed.

He reached for her hand and was shocked. Literally. It was as if she'd tried to purify him. Kagome looked up and around her, still unmoving. Her eyes were the only thing roaming room. Her eyes locked on Sesshomaru's and instant recognition brightened her eyes. She smiled faintly and reached a hand for him.

Sesshomaru took it warily, ready to retrieve it if she shocked him again. This time, nothing happened. Kagome smiled warmly at him and asked, "Sesshy, where's our baby?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her, his eyes unreadable, "Kagome, what do you remember?" he asked. He saw the confusion cross her eyes.

"What do you mean? I remember the pain and the midwife telling me to push...and then..."she trailed off as she furrowed her brow. She couldn't remember much, but she did remember some. She remembered Sesshomaru sitting behind her...here? In the chamber...no, they'd not been in their room. They'd been down in the basement.

Slowly, it dawned on her. She remembered the chanting, the altar, the candles...the pain. She closed her eyes as she remembered the pain and swallowed the thick vile that threaten to rise in her throat. She looked down and grabbed the kimono. She peeked at herself underneath it and squealed. One, she was naked, and two: she had similar marking on her body like Sesshomaru. _Was she demon now?_

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand and kissed it. Kagome looked up and lifted a brow, feeling something she knew she shouldn't be feeling.

"Sesshomaru, I don't think it worked...at least not the right way," she furrowed her brows again and looked up at him, "I still feel a miko."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in though, when Kagome squealed all together again. He turned to her and saw her hands reach around him. "Lord Kumiho, please bring him here!" she squealed in joy and anticipation.

Lord Kumiho smiled broadly at her and handed her the small bundle, wrapped in a too-large kimono—obviously his. Kagome shook with anticipation as she removed one of the kimono's flaps, exposing her...son. "Oh look Sesshy! He has _your_ marking!" she said enthusiastically. Lord Sesshomaru looked down at his pup tenderly, reaching to pat his soft curly white hair.

"Raiden, that's what I'll call him...Raiden," she said tenderly cooing at the sleeping child.

Both pride and love swelled within his hear...a heart he'd once thought nonexistent. A heart a small miko had unearthed and held to her fiercely.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru warmly, tears swimming in her eyes. "Sesshomaru, look what we've created..." her smile brightened when he smiled tenderly. It wasn't a huge face-splitting smile—but a smile all the same.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Both Lord Urufu and I have spoken, and we think that your mate did, in fact, turn full youkai, but the miko in her neutralized it. In other words—she is both—yet none," his voice filled with wonder and respect as he finished, "...She's a whole species on her own..."

Kagome looked down at her tiny son and smiled, "A whole species of my own huh?" she looked up at her mate lovingly and smiled mischievously, "Think you can handle that Sesshy?"

Sesshomaru laughed a throatily for once in his life and bent down to capture her lips, "Is that a challenge koi?"

Kagome looked up at him and new bound love blossomed in her eyes as she hugged their child tighter, "Every step of the way..."

**...The End...**

* * *

A/N: Okay peoples, I'm so SORRY for the delay! I've been super busy and my life just turned very hectic!!

**Raiden** means God of Thunder. It is Japanese. I chose this name because Zeus was God of the Thunderbolt—and "King of all Gods". As the story's been saying, a "son of a great Taiyoukai and a powerful Shikon Miko would be powerful enough to rule as the Lands together"--that's the whole reason why the Lords were skeptical about their union. So, I think Raiden fits perfectly as a "role" of Zeus. Think about it...

Anyways, yes, this is the end!...T.T ...Hoped you liked it and review, let me know if you liked it or not.


End file.
